


SLEEPING BEAUTY

by CARTOONSAREAWESOME



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Human - Freeform, Disney, Gen, Gravity falls crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARTOONSAREAWESOME/pseuds/CARTOONSAREAWESOME
Summary: The kingdom is a buzz with joy at the birth of the new heirs of the throne. Creatures from all over the realm come to see the Pines twins. However there is a darkness in the air and the Pines family must now band together and face impossible odds.





	1. THE PARTY

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Gravity Falls fandom a crossover with sleeping beauty, i'm not sure about making more chapters if you want me to write some more please comment and tell me.  
> (I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors)

CHAPTER 1  
THE PARTY.  
The whole kingdom seemed to glow with excitement, all the people in the village ran about their faces beaming. The air smelled of freshly baked bread and crisp autumn winds. Banners were hung from the castle windows unfolding in graceful waves decorating the walls with the kingdoms emblem. The emblem was a proud lion of gold standing on a field of blue. Inside the Castle was just as busy servants filling the hall as they polished, cleaned and prepared for the party. The atmosphere was alive crackling with energy, he could feel it. A number of different creatures from all over were coming bringing with them gifts. Ford looked out his triangular window into the clear blue sky he could sense them already this many magical beings in one place at the same time created an incredibly strong magical force. Ford looked behind him at his robe he hadn’t worn it since… For a very long time. Ford tried not to think about it but to focused instead on the people it seemed like absolutely no one was in a bad mood today. Ford himself felt his best when he was in his library surrounded by his books, where he spent many late nights researching. The library had shelves that ran up the walls filled with books of all sorts. The shelves were separated by a balcony that you could get to by the rotating spiral stairs. Ford had gotten the room itself painted a relaxing blue, with dark blue curtains that hung just over Fords triangular window. Ford jumped as a large bang interrupted his thoughts which was followed by some loud groans and obscene curses. Ford sighed and stepped outside his library to find his twin sprawled in front of his door. His twin was in his armor lying in a star spread position his face planted on the cold marble floor. 

“Stanley what are you doing down there?” Ford inquired hid twin merely shot his an annoyed glance from the floor.

“Having a tea party what do you think I’m doing? Help me up poindexter!”Stanley huffed as Stanford helped him to his feet with a heavy grunt. Stanley wasn’t very heavy but his armor weighed what felt like six tins, no wonder why he couldn’t get up.

“I’m… getting to old for ..this” Ford panted.

“Me too..” Stanley chimed in, the two brothers looked at each other and grinned. They were both ageing and looked it their hair was almost completely grey now except for the few strands of light brown hair, their faces already showing a few wrinkles especially when they smiled. Stanley dusted off his armor, the suit was a lot heavier than he remembered but then again he hadn’t worn since he was a young man in the king’s court. On the chest was his insignia a gold fish with a circle in its open jaw’s most knights had the emblem of the kingdom but he was different. Stanley wasn’t just a knight he was member of the royal family as well, his father had been king and his mother the queen and when the stepped down the responsibility of the crown fell onto his older brother Shermie’s shoulders. Then later Shermie passed the crown to his own son and his son’s wife. 

“So what can I do for you Stan?” Ford asked getting his second wind. Stanley remembered all of a sudden why he’d come to his brothers library in the first place.

“I was hoping you’d walk with me to the ceremony” Stanley asked he and his brother didn’t see each other a lot after the incident a couple years back. They saw each other around the castle and Stan had even helped Ford on the occasional quest but they never spoke except for the occasional warning or question. Ford though for a second and nodded so closing the library door behind him accompanied his brother down the hall to the ballroom. Neither spoke but both of them had a grin on their face, today was a really special day. It was the party for their new born great niece and nephew and everyone was coming to welcome the new heirs of the throne. Ford marveled at the wide range of creatures, ogre’s fairies, pixies, even demons. Ford noticed however that one demon in particular was not here ‘Probably had something else on’ Ford thought to himself hopefully. The two took their places by the cribs of their niece and nephew, they were white an insignia painted on each, the girls had a shooting star and the boy’s had a pine tree. The trumpets were blown as the king and queen entered, all the people turned and watched them as they moved swiftly down the red carpet which had been rolled out. Both a Stan and Fords eye were glued to the bundles the King and Queen carried. The king put his son in his crib the queen doing the same with the girl, both the king and the queen took their seats. The king stood and began to say his speech, Stanley tried to conceal his eyes which had begun to glaze over.  
“Welcome one and all for coming to the ceremony to celebrate the birth of my children princess Aurora…” The king said motioning to Stanford who picked up his niece and held her up briefly. The ballroom erupted in shouts, cheers.  
“And prince Hercules…” Stanley jerked up and quickly picked up his nephew and held him up for a moment as well. The Ballroom was once again filled with cries of joy.  
“Please come up and present your gifts” The king finished and sat back down. Ford watched as the people brought their gifts dropping them at the foot of the cribs and after giving their congratulations to the royal family bowed respectfully and left. Ford just stared at his niece as he placed her in her crib. The infant stared at him with her large hazel eyes filled with wonder and innocence. The last were a group of fairies who blessed both children with special magical gifts and saying congratulations stepped to the side. Ford smiled it was his turn to give the children his own magical gift to them. Ford gently placed his six fingered hand on the boy and began to whisper something under his breath. Fords hand shimmered blue, lighting the boy’s peculiar birthmark that resided on his forehead. Ford tuned to the girl when a sudden gust of wind blew the ballroom doors open momentarily blinding him. Ford and Stan felt their blood freeze when they heard it, laughter, echoing menacing laughter.

“HAHAHAHAHA” The red carpet caught a light by blue flames an in a flash of bright light HE appeared. He was in human form Dreese in a yellow vest, black pants, brown shoes which matched his leather straps that were tied across his chest and waist. To top it all off he wore a long extravagant black cape his trademark triangular eyepatch, his top hat hovering few inches off her head. 

“Well, Well, Well. Isn’t this a sight for saw eye?” Bill said strolling up the flaming blue carpet, grinning. Stanley and Stanford placed themselves in front of their niece and nephews cribs. 

“Stanley and Stanford pines, congratulations good to see your still amongst the living” Bill smile widened. 

“What are you doing here Bill you’re not welcome here” Stanford growled, narrowing his eyes at the demon.

“I can see that, as I seem to be the only one not invited” Bills smile disappeared and his face turning into a deep scowl. 

“What do you want cipher?” Stanley said his voice stoic. 

“Just to give my gifts to the newest members of the royal family” Bill remarked causally waving his hand which became engulfed in blue flames. Both pine twins took a defensive position, Ford took out his wand and Stan taking his sword from its sheath.

“We don’t want any gift of yours. Now leave!” Stan voice rang through the whole ballroom which had been deathly silent since Bills arrival. 

“You can’t stop me” Bill smiled as his minions flew out from behind his cape, Bill floated up to join his flying eyeballs his pupils turning into slits. Bill clicked his fingers and the flying eyeballs swarmed flying directly at the pine twins.  
Stanley swiped at Bills minions with his sabre but they flew away avoiding each swipe. ‘Hold still you stupid eyeball’ Stanley thought frustrated. Suddenly Stanley couldn’t move, he looked down to see his legs frozen in stone from the foot to the waist. The eyeballs left Stanley and converged on his brother. Ford tried to blast them with his wand but his hand was frozen, then his leg, then his arm, then the rest of him.  
Bill waltzed towards the cribs, he clicked I fingers and the bats froze both the king and the queen before they could call for the guards. The creatures and people in the room stared at the statues. The king’s face was frozen in an angry yell, the Queens face was frozen with terror. Bill ignored the crowds stare of disbelief he placed a hand on the girl first, he turned to the crowd his voice distorted. 

“LISTEN WELL ALL OF YOU!!!!!ON THIS DAY IN SIXTEEN YEARS THE PRINCESS WILL PRICK HER FINGER ON A SPINNING WHEEL AND DIE” Bill then turned to the next crib and approached the baby boy with his flaming hand. Before he could place his hand on the crib he felt a hard blow to his temple which made him stumble backwards. Bill looked up surprised to see Stanley in his half frozen from, staring at him with pure hate.

“Come here again I dare you and I’ll POLVERISE YOU!” Stan curled his moving hand into a fist. Bill began to laugh as he picked himself off the floor he found the pain in his temple hilarious.

“I’ll be back, there’s nothing you can do to stop me. And by this time in sixteen year the princess will be dead.” Bill and his minions disappeared in a curtain of blue flame. The King, queen and Ford became unfrozen, Stanley shook himself looking at his niece he felt pull of guilt. Ford walked to his nieces crib, even while being frozen Ford could hear Bill.

“Is there anything you can do?” the king asked, his eyes scanning his uncle hopefully. 

“I can’t undo the curse but I can soften it” Ford gently placed a glowing hand on the baby girls head. 

“So now what?” Stan asked his twin when the spell was complete.

“Now, we must think of a plan” Ford said staring at the newborn twins.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bills curse the royal family must now come up with a plan to keep the heirs to the throne safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best chapter i will try to better on the next one. Again i'm sorry for all the grammatical errors i'm not a professional so there are bound to be some mistakes.

The whole castle was haunted by the silence as a heavy atmosphere had found its way in. It crawled into corners and settled there like a creature it rested in the darkness. The darkness however seemed to stop just outside a large oak door. 

Ford paced up and down in his library his boots scuffing the carpet with every second turn. Stan sat at the table his head at one hand, and drumming his fingers on the table. The king sat there worried deep in thought, while the queen held the twins trying to get them to sleep. Stan shoots his twin and annoyed look as Ford turns on his heel and begins to pace some more. 

“Hey sixer do you mind? You’re making me dizzy with all your pacing” Ford didn’t pay him any attention though his mind miles away in thought. After Bills unexpected visit he’d cursed one of the twins and then tried to curse the other, but Stanley had stopped him. Ford looked at his niece who looked back at him with her big hazel eyes and smiled at him. She already was showing signs of the curse, which made Ford feel even worse. He’d been the family wizard or more than twenty years and yet he couldn’t even fend off a level five demon. Bill was as irritating as he was clever, he would come back to finish what he started and Ford wasn’t going to let that happen. 

Finally he stopped pacing and sat at the table, gently taking his niece from the queen. The queen felt a little more at ease trying to handle only one of the kids at a time. Aurora grabbed Fords sixth finger and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ford smiled all his life he’d hid his extra finger in fear of being called evil but his family had always said it was a sign that he’d been destined for great things. When he was twelve he became an apprentice for the royal wizard, while Stan went to train as a knight. Both he and Stan excelled and when they reached eighteen Stan graduated from the Knights academy ahead of schedule as well as Ford from his apprenticeship. They’d fought together in battle a couple years later with……   
Ford looked around the cedar wood table at the worried faces a dark cloud hanging over all of them.

“Look we need to think of something and fast” The king banged his fist against the table startling everyone and causing the twins to cry. The queen shot her husband a steely glare as she quieted Hercules down. Ford gently rocked Aurora, the little girl began to calm her eyes closing as she was lulled into a light sleep. Suddenly Ford had an idea.

“I have a cabin in the woods untraceable by all forms of magic, we could take the twins there, they’d be safe from Bill.” Stanley looked up shocked at his brother’s suggestion, he couldn’t be serious this idea was ludicrous at best. Taking the twins would mean raising them, the problem being that Ford didn’t know anything about raising kids.   
The king and queen looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. 

“Go. Take them” The king said his eyes becoming sullen and dull. The queen got up and went outside ordering a servant to prepare the twins for the journey. Ford gave Aurora to one of the maidservants and watched as the servant walked quickly out with both of the twins in her arms. The king and queen looked at Ford and Stan, their last hope of keeping their children safe. 

“There’s one thing though, on the twins sixteenth birthday you’ll bring them back to the castle and we’ll keep watch from there.” The king said, Ford nodded in agreement. The king and queen left the library without another word, leaving the Stan twins alone. 

“You can’t be serious Ford. You can’t raise two kids…” Ford stopped him.

“Look Stan I thought of every other possible scenario and this is the only logical…” This time Stanley stopped his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I was going to say you can’t raise two kids, at least not on your own” Ford smiled at his brother. The two parted so they could prepare for their journey.   
Stan stood in his old room collecting things into a large sack, his fingers stopped when he reached a piece of blank parchment. Stanley took the paper and held it to one of the candles that stood by his bed. The words appeared as the ink began to burn from the heat of the flame. Stan’s heart skipped a beat when he read the words on the paper.

I’M WATCHING YOU 

Stan held the paper close enough to the flame that it caught alight, Stan then walked to the window and tossed the burning parchment outside. Stan gathered the last of his things and left the room the door closing behind him on a lifetime of memories. 

Ford took a few of his most precious books and put it in his sack, he placed his wand gently in its casing and tucked it under his robe. He closed his library door behind him with a flick of his wrist. The heavy oak doors gave an ominous creak as they closed themselves behind him. 

Ford and Stan said nothing to one another as they reached the castle gates, where the king and queen were waiting for them. The king said nothing as he handed Stanley Hercules trying to keep a straight face, but Stan could see it in his eyes. The queen gently passed over Aurora but stopped, she brought the infant to her chest and whispered something in her ear. Ford saw the tears that streaked her cheeks as they glowed silver in the moonlight. 

“Don’t worry she’ll be safe with us” Ford tried to reassure her. The queen nodded and handed him the twin’s possessions. Ford and Stan walked out of the castle gates and into the cover of night. The King held his queen in his arms. The further and further they got away the more he felt like his heart was being torn from his chest.   
************************************************************************************************************************************  
Bill watched as the Pines twins ducked under the thick growth of trees and disappeared from view. Bill dismissed the mirrors image, the mirror rippled like water and when it stilled the only thing Bill saw was his own reflection.

“Go ahead hide, but there’s no place you can go where I can’t find you. It’s only a matter of time” Bills laughter rang throughout the fear-a-mid.


	3. The house in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and Stan travel the woods heading to the safe haven, Fords cabin in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is better than the last but still I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors there are bound to be some mistakes. If you guys want to use some art i've done for these chapters click the link below  
>  http://katyperrystar.deviantart.com/art/Gravity-falls-crossover-SLEEPING-BEAUTY-645129761

The forest seemed alive with shadows, the trees themselves seemed permanently stained from this colour. The two figures dressed in grey robes were the only thing out of place amongst the inky black. The breath rose from them in clouds that evaporated in front of them. In each of their arms they held a bundle one blue with the symbol of a pine tree on it the other pink with a shooting star. The figure stopped by a tree and placed his sack next to the tree and sat down holding the blue bundle gently but firmly in the crook of his arm. 

Stanley took the hood off his cloth tired they’d walked through this dense forest of blackened trees, brushes and brambles, for hours. Ford sighed and paused waiting for his brother to catch his breath, but the truth was he could use a break as well.   
In the crook of his own arm Aurora slept peacefully, she’d woken up a few times and so had her brother, but both Stan and Ford had been able to quiet them down each time. Stan looked at his brother as he pulled out his flask of fresh water and took a large sip. He didn’t have much left in the flask, but he hardly cared as he quenched his thirst. The water was cool as it ran down his parched throat. He wiped his brow with his free arm, letting out an exhausted sigh. 

“Where is this mysterious cabin of your sixer? We’ve been walking for hours” Ford gently sat down next to his brother and taking his own flask from his belt, and took a sip from his own water. Ford hadn’t realized how tired he’d become , the soles of his feet ached from all the walking over large jagged rocks. 

“Not far Stan a little further into the forest” Ford would have suggested taking horses but a horse could have easily been hurt on such rocky uneven terrain. The sun had slowly begun to make its appearance on the horizon bathing the edges of the mountain bathed in a pale light. Ford closed his eyes as a memory washed over him.

He was twelve running through the woods with his brother close at his heels nothing but the dull light of a sawing lantern lighting the path ahead of them. Behind the twins a large shadowed figure charged after them yelling bloody murder. The figure was one that of the village butcher who huffed and puffed as he chased after the hooligans. Stanley yelled at Ford to keep moving as he overtook his brother and turned at a barren oak tree Fords eyes scanned his surroundings looking for his brother, he made a sharp turn left past the oak tree as well .Ford slipped on the mud his feet giving out from under him making him fall sideways. He tumbled into something solid which fell with him. The lantern Ford was holding broke and the candle was extinguished as it hit the ground. The world around Ford was plunged into darkness. Ford could hear nothing but the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears, he gripped the wet soggy ground in panic. His breaths came out in uneven gasps as he tried to piece together his situation. He felt something squirm next to him grasping his arm weakly with cold stiff fingers. Ford wanted to scream but it was caught in his throat, he heard a voice weak and shaky call out to him in the dark.  
“Please…help..me” The voice said 

“Do you remember when we were twelve and we ran from the butcher?” Ford asked as the memory faded like fog behind his eyelids. 

“Sure I do he was really mad at us because we stole a piece of food from his market stall” Stan smiled, he had tease and annoyed his brother until he finally gave in and agreed to help him. Ford had always been the star child and Stan the black sheep, he never minded though he did everything he could to live up to that title. Whether it was stealing apples, playing mud wars with the other village kids, or even messing with the servants in the castle, Stan always kept his image as the wild one. 

“That was also the night we met…..” Ford stopped mid-sentence as he felt a pang of guilt. 

“What happened after that day?” Ford muttered more to himself than Stan. Stan knew he didn’t mean when they were twelve.

“Guilt maybe ..I don’t know but if we’re going to live under the same roof we should probably mend old bonds” Stanley said.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” Ford smiled at his brother receiving a light hearted punch in return. Ford stood up checking on his niece, then helped his brother up. The two gathered their possessions and walked on wards. 

Fifteen minutes later they came to a clearing in the woods with a large wooden shack that stood in the middle. Stanley looked at it skeptically, it was looking a little weather beaten, with a thatched roof and a triangular window. Stan was about to ask Ford about it when Hercules began to cry. The once dead silent woods now rang with his nephew cries. Stan hushed him as he waited irritated, for Ford to open the door. Ford grunted and pulled hard on the handle with his free hand. The door creaked open revealing the gloomily inside of the shack. Both brothers headed inside closing the door on the outside world.


	4. Sleepless nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since they're move into the cabin Ford had been having extremely bad nightmares all while trying to help stan with the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in , my opinion one of the best chapters I've written so far.   
>  for the record guys i DO NOT LIKE ANIMAL CRUELTY but i had to make Bill seem twisted ,because he is but i didn't want to go into too many graphic details. 
> 
> if you haven't commented yet please do i love to hear your thoughts and the support really helps ( i know I sound desperate but just humor me)

Chapter 4

First nothing

Then it began.

The air around him was humid causing beads of sweat to form on his skin. He jumped as something hot touched his hand he looked up it was raining hot black ash. He took off into a sprint the ash settling on his clothes and in his hair, burning his exposed skin. He stopped, there was a ringing in his ears it started softly, he shook his head vigorously trying to get the sound to leave. The sounds got louder the ringing sounded like a person, it got louder the person voice was screaming. He shook his head again but the screaming became painfully loud. The cries of anguish hit the walls of his skull making his head throb. He placed his hand over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut as the scream turned into words. Words of anger, betrayal and revenge. He sank to his knees each word felt like a punch in the gut. His skin burned like it was bathed in flame sulfur and thick black soak filled his lungs until he was choking on it. 

“STANFORD”

“…FORD”

“FORD!!”

Ford jumped up drenched in sweat, a buzz in his ears. He squinted against the shadows in the room, his eyes slowly coming into focus. The ringing ceased and was filled with crying a baby’s cry. Stanley stood next to his brother holding a lantern, he stood there in his undergarments looking at him a worried expression on his face.

“Ford are you okay?” Stan placed his hand on Fords shoulder squeezing it gently. Ford was pale and shook like a leaf in a storm, his eyes were wide as saucers. Ford felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth, he felt his skin subconsciously expecting to feel the spots were the ash burned him. His throat was so dry it was raw, he tried to swallow but it stuck there like glue. Ford looked at his brother and nodded, he heard the cry come from down the hall again. He turned to his brother.

“They’re awake?” He muttered, Stanley just nodded and waited for Ford to get up. As his feet touched the ground he felt the world begin to spin, he stumbled a few steps forward and he felt a hand grasp his arm to steady him. Stanley saw his brothers face go white again he felt his brothers body quiver under his grasp. Stan pulled his brother by his shirt and made him sit on the bed. He left the room before Ford could object closing the bedroom door behind him.  
The floorboard creaked noisily as he walked groggily to the kids’ room, the hallway was only partially lit by his lantern. The shadows danced and waved as the lantern swung back and forth in his fist. He cast one worried glance at his brother’s door, it had only been one month of living in the shack and already he was annoyed. The twins cried every night it was normal though, they were still. They were going to be a month old by the end of the week.

Stanley was worried for Ford his nightmares had gone from bad to worse, it had started with muttering and tossing which woke him up in the middle of the night. He'd sit there in his bed (which was beside his brothers) and listen to his brother rambling for a few minutes then he'd crawl out of bed and go wake him up. Now the nightmares were even worse, instead of mumbling and tossing Ford would thrash and scream. Stanley tried to ask his brother what he saw but every time Ford would dodge the question and change the topic.

Stanley peered into the kids room his niece and nephew crying in their cribs. Stan looked over into his niece’s crib, her pudgy face stained and red from crying. Stan placed the lantern at his feet on the floor and he picked his niece up gently rocking her. He fumbled about for her food as he tried to quiet Aurora down. He grumbled in frustration as his nieces crying continued in shrill screams.

Ford sighed lying back on his pillows which were damp now from the sweat, he didn't want to close his eyes he didn't want to see it again. He felt his stomach lurched those dreams felt so real, those voices, that yelled in his head was as though someone were standing there yelling in his ears. He felt the sweat on his forehead cool, he wiped them away with the back of his hand. He looked around his eyes sceptically scanning the room. He reached under his mattress and grabbed his parchment, he looked at the words in the pale moonlight that shone through his window. He'd been deciphering codes and manuscripts for days to get this right. And if it worked he'll never have another nightmare again.

Stan looked up as the door slowly creaked open and his brother’s head poked through.

“Hey sixer how you feeling?” Stan whispered as he rocked both of the twins, who stared at him with wide hazel eyes. They had stopped crying a few minutes ago, but no matter how hard he tried neither of them would close their eyes. Ford looked at his brother’s tired expression and motioned to the twins.

“I'm fine Stanley. Listen, I'll take the kids you get some rest” Stan didn't need to be asked twice, he gently placed their niece and nephew in crooks of his brothers arm and yawning headed for the door.

“Night sixer” He managed to yawn out before shuffling back to their room. Ford felt the quiet surround him, the serenity of the night creating an air of peace. He looked at his nephew and niece and smiled to himself. He stared at the door from the corner of his eye and once he was sure no one was listening he began to say the mantra.

“I know you I walked with you......” Ford whispered.

 

Bill sat on his throne in the fear amid playing absent mindedley with his powers, turning random objects to stone. Usually he enjoyed freezing things in stone especially if the things were living, their expressions of pain and raw fear made him laugh. As if their expressions could save them from their fate, which is why he loved torturing to those expressions of hopelessness and pity made him laugh so hard. He twirled his recent victim’s lifeless corpse between his fingers, it had only been a field mouse but he loved hearing it squeal in anguish as he'd slowly crushed it. Now however it was a cold lifeless forum of useless flesh like everything else in this pathetic dimension. He'd been following Sixer when him and his thick headed brother disappeared with the only two threats to his plan. He'd sent to of his Hench maniacs to track them down, but they'd taken an annoyingly long amount of time to return.

What felt like an eternity later Bill had twelve dead field mice at the foot of his throne and he was currently holding number thirteen clenched in his fist. The mouse squirmed and wriggled trying desperately to free itself from the demons grip. Bill was about to set it alight when his Hench maniacs returned. Eight ball and Teeth approached Bills throne slowly cautiously, the pile of mice at Bills feet making them walk even slower.

“Tell me you have good news” Bills voice bounced off the walls of the fear amid the slightest hint of accusation in it. Eight ball and teeth looked at each other, making silent conversation.

'Uh well we could....couldn't find them....per say....” Teeth started, but stopped as he noticed Bill go red for a second. Bill turned away the mouse still in his hand, the screeching abruptly stopped as the mouse was engulfed in flames. He needed some new entertainment and he knew where he was going to get it. He turned to Eight ball and Teeth who seeing the gears click in his head turned and tried to run. Bill merely clicked his fingers and the door shut in front of the fleeing demons. 'Now” Bill thought to himself, 'For some REAL fun'


	5. Growing up part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford try to raise their niece in nephew (Who they renamed) in the woods but little do they know there is a dark and sinister force out to get them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next chapters are broken into parts as i wanted to include Dipper and Mabel's upbringing before their sixteenth birthdays. 
> 
> If you like it please comment below.  
> (For the record I make vivid summary on purpose so i can't give away the story)

“So there I was standing on the edge of the cliff, the grass behind me on fire 'No way out' I said to myself. I hear it a sound so loud it shakes the ground itself.....

“ROAR!” Mabel screams in her twins ear. Dipper yelps in surprise then he began blushing a furious red that went from ear to ear.

“Mabel don't do that!” He whined fighting back he urge to cry, he was seven summers old and don't cry when your seven summers old. Mabel just smiled and punched her brother arm playfully, getting a scowl in return. She laughed at her brothers scowl which looked like he'd eaten a very sour lemon. Ford gave his niece a warning look and Mabel smile shrunk a little, she turned to her brother.

“Sorry Dipper” Mabel said trying to avoid the corner where they were put for time out. Dipper just punched her sister in the arm, grinning. 

“Do you want me to continue my story or not?” Grunkle Stan asked pretending to look annoyed. The hot summer sun beat down on the entire kingdom that day, but the Pines kept cool in the shade of a large tree. 

“Yes” Mabel and Dipper said in unison. They loved their Grunkle Stan's stories, of knights, glory, honor, wizards and magic. They crawled onto Fords lap and waited listening intently, their eyes wide with excitement. Ford wrapped his arms around his niece and nephew as Stan continued his story. 

“I jumped out of the way as a large column of flame came raining down, the spot where I had just stood now bursting in flames. Then I saw it a large emerald dragon with big yellow eyes trying dive bombing me. As it swooped low I grabbed onto it's wing and took my sword from it's sheath. I struck the dragon in it's wing, it gave a scream of pain and began to fall out of the sky. I held on for dear life as we plummeted down into the valley below, then it went dark. When I came to, I looked the dragon lay there injured I crawled out from under it, I drew my sword from its wing. It gave aloud screech when I did, the dragon gently lay there and looking at the mountain roared one last time and lay down. I was over the beast that had burned ad hurt so many was gone.

Stan looked at Dipper an Mabel signifying the end of his story. Mabel slipped out of Fords lap and began waving an imaginary sword. Dipper then joined his sister roaring and flapping his pale skinny arms as though he had wings. The two ran around the cottage roaring and yelling, as they pretended to be Stan and the dragon. Ford and Stan watched the two tumble down in the dirt laughing as they fell into an awkward heap. Stan gave his brother a sly grin and before Ford realized it, he was tackled by his twin. Dipper and Mabel watched as their grunkles tussled each trying to gain power over the other. In the end Stan one pinning his brother to the floor, Mabel ran and jumped onto Stan's back covering his eyes and then Dipper charged making Stan him and Mabel all fall into the dirt. They all laughed for a while, Dipper and Mabel were covered in sand, so were Stan and Ford. After the laughter began to die down Ford gets up and begins to dust himself off. Mabel and Dipper realize why and before Ford could catch them for a bath the two jumped up and ran.

Ford chased after his niece and nephew who were currently running circles around him, He chased them up the stairs only to find they'd slid down the banister the second he reached the top of the stairs. Dipper and Mabel made a beeline for the door when suddenly they realized they weren't moving. Stan pulled his niece and nephew towards him and he put one over each shoulder and carried them up the stairs. Ford was doubled over his hands on hid knees panting and wheezing from exhaustion. 

After he caught his breath Ford put some water and soup in the tub and Stanley after helping the twins undress ushered them in. Mabel and Dipper washed while the sulked it wasn't like they didn't enjoy a bath but after bath was dinner and then bed and Dipper and Mabel hated when the fun and games had to end. Stan helped Dipper and Mabel wash their hair while Ford went downstairs to begin cooking dinner. 

After every one had finished washing off the dirt from earlier Ford and Stan began to cook, while Dipper and Mabel looked around the cottage for something to do. Dippers stomach rumbled when the smell of a simmering stew wafted through the kitchen, Mabel smelt it to and clutched her own growling stomach. The two sneaked into the kitchen, Grunkle Stan was chopping vegetables while, Grunkle Ford was in the pantry looking for something. Mabel went to the stove and grabbed two carrots then she quickly ran out the kitchen with Dipper behind her. The two snacked on the carrots while they sat in their room, Dipper was watching the candle flicker his cheek resting in his hand. Mabel took out her wooden horse and pretended she was riding it. She looked at her twins bored look and thought, she then had a brilliant idea. She skipped over to her brother and tapped him on the shoulder, she then gave him a devilish grin and ran from the room. Dipper chased after her in hot pursuit, he saw her long blond hair blowing behind her as she slid down the banister. Dipper slid down after her but in the excitement forgot to stop and came crashing into his sister. The two tumbled until they hit the small table in the main room One of Fords glass bottles that were on the table fell onto both of them with a crash. 

Dipper felt dazed everything was spinning tiny spots dancing in his eyes, he felt his head and his hands begin to hurt and something that felt like a warm liquid drip down his face. Mabel felt her knees and elbows hurt but after a few minutes the pain subsided into a throb which soon faded away into nothing. 

Ford and Stan came running in as soon a they heard the glass shatter, Dipper and Mabel sat amongst the glass shards which had become stained by drops of blood. Ford had been wanting to move those glass bottles to the storage, but now they were in pieces. Dipper sat there pale as a sheet, he'd cut his head and his hands were dripping red liquid. Mabel however was unscathed but she was worried for her brother. Ford and Stan took Dipper and Mabel away from the glass, Stan checked Mabel and Ford checked Dipper. Mabel had absolutely no cuts but there was glass in her hair and she looked rather shaken. Dipper was fighting to hold back tears as Ford gently took out the glass from his cuts. 

Mabel went over to her brother and squeezed his arm for support, Dipper let out a whimper as Ford pulled the last piece of glass out of the cut. Stan came over with a wet cloth and cleaned the wounds and Ford wrapped them in bandages. Dipper felt the bandage on his forehead and winced at the stinging pain. 'Well at least it covers by birthmark' He thought trying to be like Mabel and put a positive spin on this. 

Dipper saw blood on his sisters dressing gown but she had no cuts on her unlike him, maybe the blood belonged to him. But the closer Dipper looked the less likely it seemed, especially since some of the blood was on her sleeves and he hadn't put his bleeding hands there Stan and Ford gave the kids some stew in a bowl and sat them down at the table while they went to another room. 

“Is it?....” Stan began but was abruptly cut off mid sentence. 

“The curse..I think so” Ford muttered, the two stood there facing each other the tension so thick you could have cut it with a knife Suddenly Stan felt his blood boil and began to angrily whisper. 

“Well you're the wizard can't you do something?! Can't you stop it!?” Now Ford became angry.

“It doesn't work that way.” Ford hissed at Stan, he'd been studying Bills curse from day one, so far there looked like there was no way to stop it. He'd been trying to find away to slow it down, but there were no signs of that either. Suddenly there was a loud bang and Dippers voice called from the kithcen. 

“GRUNKLE STAN, GRUNKLE FORD!!!!” Dipper screamed as loud as he could, he tried to hold hold on to his sister. She struggled and spat at him her eyes a ferocious glowing yellow, she spoke to him in a language he'd never heard before. A few minute ago he'd been enjoying his stew while babbled about how excited she was to head to the market for the first time, when she went limp and fell to the floor. He knelt on the floor at his sister side shaking her trying to wake her. He knew something was wrong her skin was cold as ice it felt as if she was dead. 

when suddenly she sat up her eyes glowing yellow speaking in a foreign tongue.Dipper stared at his sister, she licked her lips gave him a chilling smile. She'd lunged at him, Dipper lurched backwards his flailing arms knocking over the pot of stew which made a loud bang as it hit the floor. Mabel looked at the fallen pot and Dipper seized his opportunity while she was distracted and tried to pin her to the floor. He called over his shoulder to his Grunkles, as he struggled to keep his sister down putting all his weight on her. She rolled onto her side quickly, throwing Dipper to the floor, he groaned as felt the bandages on his forehead become warm and wet, hi head throbbed and ached where it had hit the floor. The world became fuzzy and Dipper slowly began to lose consciousness, as the world faded into black he could see a figure standing over him with an axe.

Ford and Stan stood shocked at the sight, Dipper had a wriggling cursing Mabel under him. Mabel's eyes were yellow and she spoke in an odd accent. Ford knew what she was saying but he didn't want to repeat it. Suddenly Mabel shifted her weight causing dipper to fall and hit his head. She moved fast grabbing the axe they used to chop wood, she raised it above her head smiling like a maniac as she prepared the final blow. Stanley however was slightly faster and grabbing the wooden handle yanked the axe roughly from her grasp. Mabel turned to Stan she hissed at him and charged but Ford grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall. Ford began to chant a spell Mabel screeched and tried to pry his hands away but he was to strong. Ford ignored the pricks of pain where Mabel's nails where scratching him, in a futile attempt to make him let go. When Ford had finished chanting Mabel fainted and fell limp into his arms. Stan had already picked Dipper up, the boy was going to get a nasty bruise but he was other wise okay. 

Dipper got up slow his head pounding as though he'd been hit by a boulder, he felt the memories come back in a rush. The glowing up, the strange words, the cold skin, the axe. Dipper touched his temple and hissed at the pain. A bump the size of a plum that had formed there. He looked at his sister who slept as though nothing had happened, her face was tranquil calm her breathing deep and slow. Dipper got out of his bed and gingerly placed his fingers on her exposed arm, it was warm. 

“You're awake?” Dipper spun around his heart beating wildly his palms becoming clammy. He saw his Grunkle Ford standing in the doorway. Dipper ran to his Grunkle and hugged him, tears beginning to come forward but he blinked them back. Ford knelt down and returned Dippers embrace, he could feel Dipper shaking and he could hear his rough breathing as he clutched to Ford like a lifeline. Dipper pulled away his speech coming out all out once.

“GRUNKLEFORDWHATJUSTHAPPENED?WHYDIDMABELATTACKME?WHYWEREHEREYESGLOWING?WHYCOULDN'TIUNDERSTANDHER?” Dipper babbled Ford hushed him and made him take a few deep breaths with him. 

“I think it's time we had a talk” Ford said taking Dippers hand he led him away from his room, Mabel slept soundly completely unaware. 

 

Bill paced back and forth occasionally sending a bolt of lighting at his to idiot minions Eight ball and Teeth who were chained to a wall in the fear amid. Teeth screeched at the bolt missed him by a centimeter tearing a hole into the wall beside him. Bill's irritation increased, he'd sent one of his minions out but he had not returned, surely he'd have completed his mission by now. Bill used his powers to try and locate him but he couldn't find the his minions dark aura. Bill turned red, his eye became black and his pupil white. Ford had banished Bills minion, Bill was quaked with rage.

“AUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Bill's angry screams made the walls of the fear amid shake and crack. 

“YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER PINES!!!I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO!!!!” Bill threw a huge fireball at the nearest wall which disintegrated.


	6. Growing up part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford try to raise their niece in nephew (Who they renamed) in the woods but little do they know there is a dark and sinister force out to get them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next chapters are broken into parts as i wanted to include Dipper and Mabel's upbringing before their sixteenth birthdays. 
> 
> If you like it please comment below.
> 
> (For the record I make vivid summary on purpose so i can't give away the story)

“So there I was standing on the edge of the cliff, the grass behind me on fire 'No way out' I said to myself. I hear it a sound so loud it shakes the ground itself.....

“ROAR!” Mabel screams in her twins ear. Dipper yelps in surprise then he began blushing a furious red that went from ear to ear.

“Mabel don't do that!” He whined fighting back he urge to cry, he was seven summers old and don't cry when your seven summers old. Mabel just smiled and punched her brother arm playfully, getting a scowl in return. She laughed at her brothers scowl which looked like he'd eaten a very sour lemon. Ford gave his niece a warning look and Mabel smile shrunk a little, she turned to her brother.

“Sorry Dipper” Mabel said trying to avoid the corner where they were put for time out. Dipper just punched her sister in the arm, grinning. 

“Do you want me to continue my story or not?” Grunkle Stan asked pretending to look annoyed. The hot summer sun beat down on the entire kingdom that day, but the Pines kept cool in the shade of a large tree. 

“Yes” Mabel and Dipper said in unison. They loved their Grunkle Stan's stories, of knights, glory, honor, wizards and magic. They crawled onto Fords lap and waited listening intently, their eyes wide with excitement. Ford wrapped his arms around his niece and nephew as Stan continued his story. 

“I jumped out of the way as a large column of flame came raining down, the spot where I had just stood now bursting in flames. Then I saw it a large emerald dragon with big yellow eyes trying dive bombing me. As it swooped low I grabbed onto it's wing and took my sword from it's sheath. I struck the dragon in it's wing, it gave a scream of pain and began to fall out of the sky. I held on for dear life as we plummeted down into the valley below, then it went dark. When I came to, I looked the dragon lay there injured I crawled out from under it, I drew my sword from its wing. It gave aloud screech when I did, the dragon gently lay there and looking at the mountain roared one last time and lay down. I was over the beast that had burned ad hurt so many was gone.

Stan looked at Dipper an Mabel signifying the end of his story. Mabel slipped out of Fords lap and began waving an imaginary sword. Dipper then joined his sister roaring and flapping his pale skinny arms as though he had wings. The two ran around the cottage roaring and yelling, as they pretended to be Stan and the dragon. Ford and Stan watched the two tumble down in the dirt laughing as they fell into an awkward heap. Stan gave his brother a sly grin and before Ford realized it, he was tackled by his twin. Dipper and Mabel watched as their grunkles tussled each trying to gain power over the other. In the end Stan one pinning his brother to the floor, Mabel ran and jumped onto Stan's back covering his eyes and then Dipper charged making Stan him and Mabel all fall into the dirt. They all laughed for a while, Dipper and Mabel were covered in sand, so were Stan and Ford. After the laughter began to die down Ford gets up and begins to dust himself off. Mabel and Dipper realize why and before Ford could catch them for a bath the two jumped up and ran.

Ford chased after his niece and nephew who were currently running circles around him, He chased them up the stairs only to find they'd slid down the banister the second he reached the top of the stairs. Dipper and Mabel made a beeline for the door when suddenly they realized they weren't moving. Stan pulled his niece and nephew towards him and he put one over each shoulder and carried them up the stairs. Ford was doubled over his hands on hid knees panting and wheezing from exhaustion. 

After he caught his breath Ford put some water and soup in the tub and Stanley after helping the twins undress ushered them in. Mabel and Dipper washed while the sulked it wasn't like they didn't enjoy a bath but after bath was dinner and then bed and Dipper and Mabel hated when the fun and games had to end. Stan helped Dipper and Mabel wash their hair while Ford went downstairs to begin cooking dinner. 

After every one had finished washing off the dirt from earlier Ford and Stan began to cook, while Dipper and Mabel looked around the cottage for something to do. Dippers stomach rumbled when the smell of a simmering stew wafted through the kitchen, Mabel smelt it to and clutched her own growling stomach. The two sneaked into the kitchen, Grunkle Stan was chopping vegetables while, Grunkle Ford was in the pantry looking for something. Mabel went to the stove and grabbed two carrots then she quickly ran out the kitchen with Dipper behind her. The two snacked on the carrots while they sat in their room, Dipper was watching the candle flicker his cheek resting in his hand. Mabel took out her wooden horse and pretended she was riding it. She looked at her twins bored look and thought, she then had a brilliant idea. She skipped over to her brother and tapped him on the shoulder, she then gave him a devilish grin and ran from the room. Dipper chased after her in hot pursuit, he saw her long blond hair blowing behind her as she slid down the banister. Dipper slid down after her but in the excitement forgot to stop and came crashing into his sister. The two tumbled until they hit the small table in the main room One of Fords glass bottles that were on the table fell onto both of them with a crash. 

Dipper felt dazed everything was spinning tiny spots dancing in his eyes, he felt his head and his hands begin to hurt and something that felt like a warm liquid drip down his face. Mabel felt her knees and elbows hurt but after a few minutes the pain subsided into a throb which soon faded away into nothing. 

Ford and Stan came running in as soon a they heard the glass shatter, Dipper and Mabel sat amongst the glass shards which had become stained by drops of blood. Ford had been wanting to move those glass bottles to the storage, but now they were in pieces. Dipper sat there pale as a sheet, he'd cut his head and his hands were dripping red liquid. Mabel however was unscathed but she was worried for her brother. Ford and Stan took Dipper and Mabel away from the glass, Stan checked Mabel and Ford checked Dipper. Mabel had absolutely no cuts but there was glass in her hair and she looked rather shaken. Dipper was fighting to hold back tears as Ford gently took out the glass from his cuts. 

Mabel went over to her brother and squeezed his arm for support, Dipper let out a whimper as Ford pulled the last piece of glass out of the cut. Stan came over with a wet cloth and cleaned the wounds and Ford wrapped them in bandages. Dipper felt the bandage on his forehead and winced at the stinging pain. 'Well at least it covers by birthmark' He thought trying to be like Mabel and put a positive spin on this. 

Dipper saw blood on his sisters dressing gown but she had no cuts on her unlike him, maybe the blood belonged to him. But the closer Dipper looked the less likely it seemed, especially since some of the blood was on her sleeves and he hadn't put his bleeding hands there Stan and Ford gave the kids some stew in a bowl and sat them down at the table while they went to another room. 

“Is it?....” Stan began but was abruptly cut off mid sentence. 

“The curse..I think so” Ford muttered, the two stood there facing each other the tension so thick you could have cut it with a knife Suddenly Stan felt his blood boil and began to angrily whisper. 

“Well you're the wizard can't you do something?! Can't you stop it!?” Now Ford became angry.

“It doesn't work that way.” Ford hissed at Stan, he'd been studying Bills curse from day one, so far there looked like there was no way to stop it. He'd been trying to find away to slow it down, but there were no signs of that either. Suddenly there was a loud bang and Dippers voice called from the kithcen. 

“GRUNKLE STAN, GRUNKLE FORD!!!!” Dipper screamed as loud as he could, he tried to hold hold on to his sister. She struggled and spat at him her eyes a ferocious glowing yellow, she spoke to him in a language he'd never heard before. A few minute ago he'd been enjoying his stew while babbled about how excited she was to head to the market for the first time, when she went limp and fell to the floor. He knelt on the floor at his sister side shaking her trying to wake her. He knew something was wrong her skin was cold as ice it felt as if she was dead. 

when suddenly she sat up her eyes glowing yellow speaking in a foreign tongue.Dipper stared at his sister, she licked her lips gave him a chilling smile. She'd lunged at him, Dipper lurched backwards his flailing arms knocking over the pot of stew which made a loud bang as it hit the floor. Mabel looked at the fallen pot and Dipper seized his opportunity while she was distracted and tried to pin her to the floor. He called over his shoulder to his Grunkles, as he struggled to keep his sister down putting all his weight on her. She rolled onto her side quickly, throwing Dipper to the floor, he groaned as felt the bandages on his forehead become warm and wet, hi head throbbed and ached where it had hit the floor. The world became fuzzy and Dipper slowly began to lose consciousness, as the world faded into black he could see a figure standing over him with an axe.

Ford and Stan stood shocked at the sight, Dipper had a wriggling cursing Mabel under him. Mabel's eyes were yellow and she spoke in an odd accent. Ford knew what she was saying but he didn't want to repeat it. Suddenly Mabel shifted her weight causing dipper to fall and hit his head. She moved fast grabbing the axe they used to chop wood, she raised it above her head smiling like a maniac as she prepared the final blow. Stanley however was slightly faster and grabbing the wooden handle yanked the axe roughly from her grasp. Mabel turned to Stan she hissed at him and charged but Ford grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall. Ford began to chant a spell Mabel screeched and tried to pry his hands away but he was to strong. Ford ignored the pricks of pain where Mabel's nails where scratching him, in a futile attempt to make him let go. When Ford had finished chanting Mabel fainted and fell limp into his arms. Stan had already picked Dipper up, the boy was going to get a nasty bruise but he was other wise okay. 

Dipper got up slow his head pounding as though he'd been hit by a boulder, he felt the memories come back in a rush. The glowing up, the strange words, the cold skin, the axe. Dipper touched his temple and hissed at the pain. A bump the size of a plum that had formed there. He looked at his sister who slept as though nothing had happened, her face was tranquil calm her breathing deep and slow. Dipper got out of his bed and gingerly placed his fingers on her exposed arm, it was warm. 

“You're awake?” Dipper spun around his heart beating wildly his palms becoming clammy. He saw his Grunkle Ford standing in the doorway. Dipper ran to his Grunkle and hugged him, tears beginning to come forward but he blinked them back. Ford knelt down and returned Dippers embrace, he could feel Dipper shaking and he could hear his rough breathing as he clutched to Ford like a lifeline. Dipper pulled away his speech coming out all out once.

“GRUNKLEFORDWHATJUSTHAPPENED?WHYDIDMABELATTACKME?WHYWEREHEREYESGLOWING?WHYCOULDN'TIUNDERSTANDHER?” Dipper babbled Ford hushed him and made him take a few deep breaths with him. 

“I think it's time we had a talk” Ford said taking Dippers hand he led him away from his room, Mabel slept soundly completely unaware. 

 

Bill paced back and forth occasionally sending a bolt of lighting at his to idiot minions Eight ball and Teeth who were chained to a wall in the fear amid. Teeth screeched at the bolt missed him by a centimeter tearing a hole into the wall beside him. Bill's irritation increased, he'd sent one of his minions out but he had not returned, surely he'd have completed his mission by now. Bill used his powers to try and locate him but he couldn't find the his minions dark aura. Bill turned red, his eye became black and his pupil white. Ford had banished Bills minion, Bill was quaked with rage.

“AUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Bill's angry screams made the walls of the fear amid shake and crack. 

“YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER PINES!!!I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO!!!!” Bill threw a huge fireball at the nearest wall which disintegrated.


	7. Growing up part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are twelve summers old an live happily in the woods with their Grunkles, but mabel's curse still hung over their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys i've been busy learning for exams. If you like please comment they are important to me, i love hearing your feed back.

Mabel ran to two steps a head of her brother who looked rather frustrated as he tried to keep up. Mabel weaved her way through the crowd effortlessly squeezing her way through the busy market, like a snake through long grass. She looked behind her and flashed a triumphant grin, she giggled to herself. She loved her brother but he stuck to her like honey, her brother stayed close to her. She knew he was being protective but she was twelve summers old now she should be able to take care of herself. Mabel picked up her skirt which helped her run faster she ducked behind a flower stall the fragrant aromas greeting her. Mabel laughed aloud as her brother was swallowed up by the crowd. 

“Mabel!” Dipper called out to his sister as she dissapeared into the crowd. He mumbled apologized as he bumped into people in his rush to keep up with his sister, he couldn't let her out of his sight. The market was having a rather busy day the crowd pushed and bustled about each trying to find the goods they wanted. The noise of the market became nothing but a back round noise as Dipper ploughed through the crowd forgetting to apologize, he had one solitary thought in his mind, he had to find Mabel. The smell of dirt, hay, manure and rotting vegetables filled his nose, the mixture so vile it mad his eyes water. He kept going in spite of the smell, he forced himself to ignore it. 

“MABEL!” Dipper yelled his voice quickly drowned out by the sounds of market. He felt his lungs burn like fire, he could hardly breath. He wiped the sweat from his forehead where he concealed his birthmark, the big Dipper star consolation which is why Ford gave him that as his second name. Dipper knew his birth name he also knew who his parents were, Ford had told him when he was seven summers old. He'd been his sisters guardian since that day to protect her from herself. Dipper suddenly ran full tilt into something, he stumbled and fell hard scraping his elbows on the cobble stones.   
Dipper winced a the stinging pain as he slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

“Oh my gosh i'm so sorry are you okay?” A voice asked him. He saw a pale hand extend towards him offering him help up. Dipper looked up at the owner of the hand and he had to bite his tongue in order to stifle a gasp. It was a girl tall with pale skin and red hair that looked like fire when the wind blew it, she had brown freckles on her cheeks that stood out against her skin. Dipper took her hand and she lifted him to his feet, Dipper felt a blush begin to rise but he tried to keep it from showing. She wore a brown and grey dress which showed off her skinny frame . The girl gave him a quizzical look as Dipper fought back his blush.

“Are you okay?” The red head asked, Dipper nodded in response. 'Say something' Dipper mentally scolded himself.

“ m.. my names Dipper” Dipper stuttered mentally kicking himself for doing so. 

“Wendy” She said extending a hand to shake. Dipper shook her hand biting his lip nervously.  
“So what are you doing here?” She asked placing her hands on her hips. 

“Well me and my sister.....” Dipper felt like he'd been slapped in the face. 'Mabel he had to find Mabel'. His eyes anxiously scanned the crowd, for any sign of her, her blond hair her high pitched laugh, anything. 

“I...I got to go, it was really nice meeting you” Dipper as he ran waving to her over his shoulder. Wendy stood thee for a moment then shrugged and continued on her way. 

Dipper pushed against people using his bony elbows to make a path, ignoring the heated glares which followed him.He reached the town square and he saw her, she was at the fountain which sat in the middle of a square. She was talking to someone but before Dipper could see who his view was obscured by a wagon. Dipper groaned in frustration and went around the carriage, and ran through the rest of the crowd to the fountain. He reached the fountain only to find that Mabel was gone, then he heard it Mabels laugh. He turned around and there she was only a few feet away talking to two strange girls. One had jet black hair a button nose and eyes that were pulled into slits she was rather short, she wore a plain brown dress and a white apron. The other girl was actually taller than Mabel with her light brown hair tied into a high ponytail on her head. She as a very plump girl she also wore a brown dress with a white apron. Dipper marched towards the three girls seething with anger.

Mabel turned slightly pale when she saw her brother stalking over, his face red, his hands bunched into fists at his side. Mabel just smiled though and stepped forward to greet her brother.

“Hi Dipper, I want to introduce you to my new friends. Candy and Grenda” Mabel ushered to her new friends. Candy gave him a shy wave, while Grenda smiled. Dipper paused staring, he then linked his arm into Mabel's. Mabel could hear a touch of ice in his voice as he spoke.

“It's very nice to meet you, but me and my sister must be going now” Dipper turned around still latched on to Mabel's arm forcing her to walk with him. Mabel looked over her shoulder and smiled apologetically at Candy and Grenda, she waved as they moved with the market crowd. 

When they'd left the market Mabel shook her brother off, she glared at him. Dipper was always doing this isolating her from others, what was he so afraid of? Yes there were dangerous people, but it didn't mean that was every one she met. She turned on her heel and walked towards the cottage, not looking at her brother. Dipper caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He quickly took it back as his skin began to burn, Mabel's skin felt like it was made of fire. Another side effect of her curse like her hair being blond, while his was brown. Or the flecks of yellow that would sometimes glow dimly when she was upset. 

Mabel didn't know about her curse and it was his Grunkels and him that made sure she didn't find out. Mabel wouldn't have known how to control it and if other people found out they'd take Mabel and...

Dipper shook that horrid picture from his head, his stomach nauseous just from the thought. No Mabel didn't need to know because the danger will pass after their sixteenth birthday, as long as she doesn't prick her finger on a spinning wheel. Everything will be normal then, they'll live in their birth home the castle and one day Mabel will inherit the throne. Dipper promised himself that they would both see that day, he'd do everything in his power to make sure they'd survive. 

Mabel was still really angry she felt her brothers hand touch her shoulder and she was about to bat it away when he retracted it quickly. She felt him grab her by the wrist and turn her around, she opened her mouth to yell but Dipper pulled her into a hug. Dipper whispered in her ear, trying to ignore his aching flesh as it began to blister from his sisters 

“I'm sorry I was just worried, when you ran off I couldn't find you...........” Dipper felt Mabel's skin go from hot to warm as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“It's okay” She whispered back. The two stood there for a few minutes in each others embrace, the sun slowly peaking out from the clouds its light illuminating them. Mabel pulled away first, she held her brothers hand all the way to the cottage. Dipper put hid his other hand from Mabels view so she couldn't see the red irritated skin. He's been burned by his sister before he was never made her for it though it wasn't something she could control. 

As they reached the cottage Dipper slapped his own forehead, he'd forgotten 'How could be so stupid?'. Mabel looked at his brother and smiled she knew exactly what had happened. she reached into her pockets and took out a few gold coins, they'd gone into the village to get their Grunkle Stan's payment for his delivery yesterday. Their Grunkle Stan made carvings and things with random materials and said they were strange and odd gifts from other worlds. The people in the village often believed him, he got good business from it. He called himself Mr. Mystery and the name stuck, now if he goes out people are always greeting him calling him by that name. 

Dipper smiled his sister always had his back, if he was ever in trouble he knew without a doubt she'd be there by his side. He'd do the same it was just the way their relationship worked, siblings who would do anything and everything for each other. The two walked into the cottage side by side, it was quite cool inside the shack, the cottage smelled of freshly polished wood and straw, to them it smelt like home. 

“Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford we're back” Mabel called out, but all that came back was silence. Mabel went into the kitchen to look while Dipper headed to Grunkle Fords room for something to ease his raw skin. Dipper looked around Fords room the bed was set neatly and everything was in it's respective place, Dipper went to the large wooden cabinet in the corner of the room. When he opened it he could see the different bottles that stood on each shelf. They varied in size and color in an alphabetized by order of the labels. Dipper traced his finger along the shelves until he found the right bottle, he opened it and rubbed it into his skin. He let the cream cool down oh his hands and arms the red marks slowly beginning to fade. Suddenly he heard the door slowly creak open, but he didn't look to see who it was as he placed the bottle back in the cabinet. He turned to see the silhouette of his sister standing in the door way. 

“Mabel, did you find out where Grunkle Stan and Ford...” Dipper suddenly felt cool steel press against his throat and cold fingers grasp the nape of his neck. Dipper shuddered at the cold touch, goosebumps forming on his skin. He curled his hands inwards digging his nails into his flesh, his heart hammered hard against his rib cage. He took shallow breaths, Mabel pulled the knife closer to his throat digging it into his skin. Mabel's voice came out distorted, she spoke in Latin which Dipper knew.

“Hello Pinetree” The creature possessing Mabel's body spoke, making Dipper wince. The voice was so shrill that set Dipper's teeth on edge. He had to stall wait for Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan to come back. Ever since they were seven summers old Mabel's curse allowed random demons to take over, she never remembered much and assumed what she little she did see was just a dream. This was the third time this year alone, more and more came and each time Ford had to banish the demons from Mabel's body. Dipper tried to keep the panic out of his voice as he spoke to the demon.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Dipper felt the cold fingers pull him down, Dipper felt something kick his leg out from under him. Dippers head hit the bedroom floor, Dippers vision started swimming before his eyes. He felt a blow to his ribs, then one to his stomach then multiple blows to both. Dipper fought back the urge to cry out in pain, he doubled over on the floor clutching his side. The demon smiled and yanked his hair back, forcing his head to look up. 

 

“I'm just here to send a message to you uncle” Her hand moved from his hair to his throat pinning him face down Mabel smiled cruelly her eyes blazing red. Out of the corner of his eye Dipper could see her raising the knife. Dipper didn't want to fight but he had no choice. He bit Mabel's wrist causing her to screech and let go, Dipper took the opportunity and pushed her away with all the strength he had. He jumped up and made a run for the open door, he was inches away when he felt something hit him in the back of his skull. The object shattered on impact cutting him as he fell to the floor unconscious. 

 

“Stanley for the last time we are NOT lost” Ford was aggravated, he'd gone into the wood for some herbs and Stan had insisted on joining him. The forest was alive that day , the trees rustled in the warm summer breeze, the birds chirped and sang, you could even see the squirrels scurry bout. Ford pulled out his compass the arrow pointed North, he turned left. Stanley was frustrated with his brothers pigheadedness. 

“Admit it Ford you don't know where we're.......” Stan was cut off by a scream of agony, the voice sounded familiar. The scream came again longer this time, Stan's heart sank when her realized who the voice belonged to. He and Ford began to sprint towards the cottage. Another scream like a tortured animal as it clung for life, the sound pierced the air. They came to the cottage, Ford tried the door it was locked. Stan began to bash it in and Ford joined as Dipper screamed again. The door gave in falling with a loud bang, the cottage was quiet now. Stan was about to run in but Ford stopped him, he walked slowly and cautiously and Stan followed. The only sound was the eerie sound of the floorboards creaking beneath their weight. The two headed up the stairs, the intense silence was painful, it felt like a tomb. There was a groan that came from their room, Stan couldn't stop himself he ran in. 

Stan felt bile rise in his throat at the sight, the smell that filled the room was overpowering. There at the floor by his feet was Dipper his back covered in his own blood, beneath him a small puddle had formed. Stan picked him up he was nothing but a pale limp body in his hands. Stan could see him breathing, it was shallow but he was alive. Mabel lay against the wall covered in her brothers blood, the knife still clutched in her fist. Broken shards of glass were strewn all over the room, making a loud crunch when he stepped on it. Ford said nothing when he saw his brother carrying Dipper, he walked over to Mabel and picked her up as well. 

Dipper groaned as he rolled over his back was killing him, he tried to sit up but a sharp pain shot through him and he lay down. His vision slowly came into focus, he was in his room. Mabel was in her bed sleeping peacefully as usual, her breathed slow and even. Dipper silently lay in his bed listening to her breathing, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him. 

Mabel opened her eye and looked at her brother who softly snored in his sleep. She could see the bandages wrapped around his chest. As he rolled over she could see splotches of red that had stained The message flashed in her mind in angry blood red letters. YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!!. She sat up hugging her knees to her chest and curling up into a ball she cried softly to herself. 

 

Bill clicked his fingers summoning a blue flame that danced in the palm of his hand. He extinguished it, then he summoned the flame again. A sudden chill came over the fear amid as shadows ran through the door, stopping at Bill's throne. The shadows merged and took form into a shadowed creature, it kneeled before it's master bowing his head in respect. It spoke in it's high screeching tone flashing Bill a proud grin.

“The message has been delivered”


	8. Growing up  part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the day before her and her brothers birthday Mabel meets a stranger in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late entry i've been busy with exams, my next chapter will be out soon. 
> 
> (warning this is a wendy/dipper ship. i usually don't write about them but i figured why not?)

Mabel walked quietly alongside he brother matching him stride for stride, she clutched a basket in her right hand, it was filled with all sorts of treats. It coming to the end of summer and the air had a chill to it, the leaves on the trees had started to turn gold. Dipper could only think about one thing that day though he'd been debating with himself and today was the day. They were fifteen summers now, (sixteen by tomorrow) it’d been three summers already, he was going to have to say it eventually. Wendy had to know how he felt, she'd be there all he had to do was get her alone.

Mabel was elated her and Dipper were going to a hot spring to spend the day with their friends, Candy and Grenda and Wendy. Mabel felt the wind brush her flushed cheeks, she did a small twirl, absolutely giddy. She looked at her brother who chewed on his lip nervously, deep in thought. Mabel was going to have to help her bro with his Wendy problem, by giving him little push.

They finally reached the hot spring around midday, the steam filled the air in wisps and disappeared, evaporating. All around the spring were brightly colored flowers that made the ground feel as though it were made of clouds. The air smelled of sweet with sticky sap and pine. The hot spring shone sparkled in the sun light like diamonds. Mabel saw her friends and ran over and gave them a hug the three began to chatter excitedly. She showed them the basket with all the goodies she'd baked. Candy held up a new blanket she'd sowed and Grenda took out their favorite books, the three looked at what each of them had brought and burst into laughter. Candy layed down the blanket Mabel set out the food and Grenda started telling a story.

Dipper sighed he didn't see Wendy anywhere maybe she decided not to come. Dipper stripped off his plain white shirt and then his brown pants, and headed to the spring in nothing but his underwear. He climbed into the steamy water his muscles he stretched and put his arms behind his head. He felt the sun warm his exposed skin he sighed contently. He suddenly felt the sun being blocked by a shadow, Dipper felt a hand push his head down under the water. He panicked as he struggled to get his head above the water again his lungs already begging for oxygen. He grabbed the hand and pulled down, he felt the pressure ease as the person fell into the water.

Dipper jumped out gasping for, air he pulled himself onto the bank spluttering and coughing, of all the times for a demon to possess his sister. He took rapid short breaths as he stared at the water waiting for his sister to jump at him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he screamed and propelled himself away. He looked up at Mabel who looked very concerned. He looked from his sister back to the spring his head spinning, if Mabel was here then who was the one who attacked him? Dipper saw Wendy stand up soaked from head to toe, Dipper felt mortified.

“Wendy i'm so sorry” Dipper apologized getting up to help Wendy from the spring. Wendy stopped him though. She stood got onto the bank and pulled of her dress and hung it on the nearest tree branch, left in only her undergarments.

“No worries I was going to get wet anyway” She said turning towards Mabel and pulling her into hug, she then gave Candy and Grenda a hug, then she hugged Dipper. Wendy was a woodcutter’s daughter and she was often out in the forest collecting the chopped wood. Dipper was the first to pull away trying to hide his blush by tilting his head towards the ground, letting his wet brown hair fall in her face.

Mabel linked arms with Candy and Grenda giving both of them a wink, Candy and Grenda smiled to each other. The three skipped away from the spring leaving Dipper and Wendy alone. Mabel, Grenda and Candy hid behind a cluster of trees trying to hold in their squeals of excitement.

“Where they going?” Wendy asked him, Dipper shrugged but he knew exactly why. He could see their shadows as the three girls hid behind the trees to watch. Wendy just shrugged to herself and headed back to the spring, Dipper followed after her shooting a glare at the trees where his sister and her friends where. This was none of their business, he climbed into the spring across from Wendy. Dipper cleared his throat, he had butterflies in his stomach his palms had become clammy.

“So how have you been?” Dipper asked trying to keep his voice even, the butterflies in his stomach were getting stronger now.

“Good. My dad's business has increased now that it's getting closer to winter. How' your uncles business doing?” Dipper rolled his eyes, his Grunkle Stan could sell just about anything. One of the many things Dipper admired about Stan was his charisma and his ability to earn peoples trust. Well that and people in the village were rather naive, (bordering on dumb).

“Mr. Mystery is doing fine. Actually yesterday...” he began to tell Wendy about Stan's latest “Novelty” and how it fell apart. Wendy laughed when he told her about the lady and the rolling pin. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before, the unsatisfied customer usually came back the next day as though nothing had happened. When the tale was done Wendy's cheeks were stained with tears of laughter, she loved his stories and he loved hearing her laugh. Wendy moved closer to Dipper till she sat right next to him, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

Dipper took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to say. He couldn't back out now, especially since his family would never let him forget it if he did. He looked at her and froze, her red locks had fallen into her face standing out against her pale skin, her green eyes were illuminated by the reflection of the pool. Before he could think about it Dipper grabbed Wendy's shoulders and pulling her forward he kissed her. He pulled away after a moment waiting for her to slap him or yell at him, but she didn't. Wendy leaned forward and kissed Dipper back, gently running her hand through his hair. The world around them seemed nonexistent it was just them. Dipper put his foreheads against Wendy's staring into her eyes, so beautiful like shining emeralds. It was this moment he'd keep in his heart forever, he lay his back against the edge of the spring. Wendy lay beside him her head on his shoulder.

Dipper gave Wendy a kiss goodbye as they both got ready to get home, he blushed a little he took her hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze. When they stood side by side you could see how Dipper was just as tall as her now, he'd grown quite tall since he was twelve. Wendy smiled at him squeezing his hand back, she pulled away.

“See you tomorrow” Wendy said over her shoulder. Dippers blush deepened he felt like he was floating on air. He walked dazed with a large grin plastered on his face, halfway down the road Mabel joined him carrying the empty basket. Dipper hadn't noticed his head lost in the clouds.

The two came the cottage about half an hour later, the sun was baking the earth Mabel wiped her brow and flicked away her sweat with a little disgust. She clutched her skirt that clung statically to her legs. She watched her brother who was still grinning from ear to ear, glowing with the feeling of victory. Mabel was happy for him he’d finally done it, she watched him walk he had a small skip to his walk, Mabel had to walk a little faster just so she could keep up with him. The two were greeted by the chilled air of cottage, Mabel could smell something cooking, it had an earthy smell to it. Mabel walked into the kitchen were Grunkle Stan stood pulling the fresh loaf of bread out of the oven. He turned to her smiling walking over and pulling her into a flour covered bear hug. Mabel felt the excitement rise in her chest, she pulled away from Grunkle Stan squealing while she jumped up and down.

“Grunkle Stan, Dipper did he, he did it, HE DID IT!” She twirled a little and grabbed her Grunkle by his wrists and spun him around the kitchen. He looked at her confused and dizzy his brain slowly beginning to process.

“What did Dipper do?” Grunkle Stan clutched his head, the world spun around. He swallowed a bit of vomit the bitter taste on his tongue.

“He kissed Wendy” Mabel squealed out spinning around again. As if by magic Dipper came into the kitchen, looking around. Stan grinned and pulled his nephew into a neck lock, messing up his hair.

“Finally got her to kiss you huh? What did you use a magic potion or.....” Stan got a gentle elbow to the ribs from his nephew, who tried to hide his blush. Stan just laughed and ruffled his hair again, letting him out of the neck lock Stan took out a bread knife and cut a few fresh slices of bread.

Mabel took a slice of the bread and put some butter on it, she took a bite. The golden butter slide down her throat with the moist delicious bread, hitting her stomach which growled for more. She reached for another slice but Grunkle Stan swatted her hand away. 

“If you keep eating like that you'll end up looking like me” Grunkle Stan faked a scowl which made Mabel giggle. She looked around the kitchen and turned to her uncle.

“Where's Ford?” She asked, Grunkle Stan shrugged and picked up some utensils from the counter and went to wash them.

“I think he might have gone out to collect some things in the woods” Grunkle Stan didn't turn around as he soaked the dirty utensil. Both he and Ford had agreed last summer that Dipper and Mabel where old enough to be on their own if they wanted to. Not like they were Dipper and Mabel were joined at the hip it had always been that way. He used to be like that with Ford but they drifted apart after....Stan tried to push the memory away as a mix of emotions rose within him, it had hurt them both they'd promised never to speak of it. It's been over thirty years since he'd even thought about it.

 

Mabel went upstairs to change, the she wore clothes had become clammy and uncomfortable. Mabel peered into the slightly open door, she saw Dipper lying on his bed his eyes closed smiling at the ceiling blissfully. Mabel crept in and grabbed a change of clothes from her wardrobe and snuck behind her divider. She changed into a white shirt with puffed sleeves, a black over corset and a long grey skirt. She placed a blackhead band in place to keep her blond/gold hair in place. Mabel headed for the door but she took one last glance around her room. She and her brother had two separate beds that lay on opposite sides of the room. There was a wardrobe standing by the wall next to her and on her other side was her art isle. Ford had made it for her birthday as well as a canvas, while Stan had traded for some paints. On the walls were her pictures there were even some of her paintings hanging in the hallway. She'd even painted on the headboards on her and her brothers head boards. A blue pine tree which was both Dipper's favorite tree and color. Hers was a shooting star the trail behind it pink, orange, blue. She closed the door behind her as gently as she could trying not to disturb her brother.

Mabel walked her bare footsteps quiet on the soft fern, the wind brushing her hair back. The birds filled the air their shrill musical calls, the squirrels made the tree branches shake as they lept from branch to branch with their nuts. The forest seemed to whisper it's greeting to her as she walked by, the animals sometimes stopped to look. She breathed in the forest sawdust and earth filled her lungs, the air was clean and beautiful. She stopped by the river peering into the clear blue stream looking at the fish the stream and the stones. She like the way the way the waters glassy surface would be broken by the rocks making the water swirl. She smiled and began to spin around humming a tune she hadn't sung for many years. She didn't know how she was able to sing, Ford said it was a gift from a fairy but that seemed more of a children's tale. She heard something snap behind her, Mabel whipped around her eyes wide. Her heart raced, her blood pumping faster as the bushes began to move. A young man stumbled out he wore a red cape, a light brown over jacket with a black undershirt, dark brown tights and dark brown leather ankle boots. He had hazel hair like her brothers and light skin but the thing that caught Mabel's attention first was his amber eyes. The young man stood up properly and spoke looking behind him

“I'm sorry to frighten you but I was looking for my horse. You haven't seen him by any chance have you?. He turned around and froze at the golden haired maiden, with the fair skin and beautiful brown eyes with fleck of yellow. The maiden merely shook her head at his question.

“Maybe I can help you look?” She offered smiling, she had such a lovely smile the young man noted. The young man nodded and the maiden and him went side by side into the woods.

'What am I doing?' Mabel mentally scolded herself, trying not to let her outside smile waver. 'He’s a stranger, I shouldn't be around strangers' However when she looked at the young man her caution faded. She watched the sunlight trace his jawline high lighting the lone strands of hair on his chin. His amber eyes flicked towards her full of warmth, he did not look like someone she should be afraid of. He smiled at her a smile that stretching across his face. 

“Where are my manners? I'm Phillip” He stopped and took Mabel's hand.

“I'm Mabel” she blushed as Phillip kissed the back of her hand.

“A pleasure to meet you” Phillip said feeling his own cheeks go pink. They talked and related the whole walk. They were both raised by another family member Philip had a sister (younger by six summers). Mabel felt her stomach go queasy when he looked at her, her knees shook a little no matter how hard she tried to stop it.

The two found Phillips horse by a lake an hour later, though it felt as though time itself had stopped for them. It looked at them and whinnied flicking its black mane and drinking again. Phillip was relieved to have his horse back he looked to Mabel who had been humming the whole way in her melodious voice. He climbed on his horse looking down at Mabel. He took her hand and leaning over kissed it again, looking directly into her eyes, full of love and trust. He offered her a hand up on his horse but Mabel only shook her head gently stroking the horse’s glossy coat.

“Thank you, for your help. I hope to see you soon” Philip said he dug his heel into his horse’s side, the horse neighed and galloped forward. Mabel watched him leave her hand tingling where he kissed it.

 

Philip bounced on the back of his horse, he'd found her. His amber eyes glowed a bright neon yellow, his round pupils turned into snakelike slits.

“PERFECT” Bill laughed, he'd finally found what he was looking for.

“Watch out Pines family. I'm coming for you.” Bill laughed again, the forest was silent.


	9. A very special birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have made it! Their sixteen summers old but this is no ordinary birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late entry i've been busy with exams. If you like please comment.
> 
> thanks so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed what iv'e done so far.

Dipper woke up the sun in his eyes, warming his face. He groggily turned his head and out of his partially open eyes he saw his sister fast asleep. He closed his eyes and drifted in and out of a light sleep. The twins slept happily, unaware of the turmoil that was happening just down the stairwell.

“Ford!” Stan yelled in a whisper, pulling out the deformed cake. The thing was a monstrosity burnt on one side and raw on the other. It had risen halfway before giving up and falling. Stan glared at his brother, who sat by the stove, he was looking through the recipe book thoroughly trying to figure out where he went wrong. Stan wrinkled his nose the “cake” smelt awful, he put his finger in the raw side and tasted it. He gagged at the taste, it was salty! Ford had used salt instead of sugar. Stan went outside and dumped Fords disaster into the bushes. Stan grumbled and turned around almost feeling bad for the animals who would try and eat that cake, almost. He hadn't looked up but if he had Stan would have noticed that the clouds had begun to gather into a large grey mass. A storm was rolling in.

Fords eyes shut closed but he shook himself awake, he'd had another nightmare he couldn't sleep after that. He could still remember it crystal clear, he stood alone in a the town square only it was devoid of color, ashen grey. There wasn't one person about the vilage seemed deserted, the only sound the howling wind. And then he saw it, a figure stumbling towards him reaching out with blackened hands. The figure was on fire and struggled toward him at an alarmingly rapid pace. He stood there unable to move a statue the wind pulled at his clothes and whipped his hair around, but the figure and his fire were unmoved. The figure screamed, a scream of agony the scream formed into words, that formed into a name his own.

“FORD” The figure was on top of him now grabbing Ford with his flaming hands. Ford gasped at the sudden searing pain, he twisted and squirmed trying to free himself from the figures iron grip. The figure looked into his eyes and through the curtain of red, and orange he could see glowing yellow eye. The figure grinned and grabbed Fords other hand the heat blistering his skin instantly. Ford reeled back trying to break the figures hold, desperate to get away. The figures grin turned into a scowl, the figure and pulled him forward and then forced him back screaming his name over and over. The pain of the high pitched scream pierced through Fords head, he felt as though his ear drums would burst.

“FORD”

“FORD”  
“Wak...

“Wake....

“Wake u...”

“WAKE UP!” Ford could feel a pair of hands holding his shoulders, shaking him. Ford moved his hand until he found a solid form and pushed with all his strength. He felt the grip loosen as he started falling backwards, but something grabbed his arm. Fords eyes snapped open as he looked up to his brother. He could still feel his hands burning, he got to his feet and examined his wrists. He looked to Stan who still held his arm, he pulled his arm away slightly embarrassed.

“Wh..what happened?” Ford asked looking at his hands which were a deep red. He couldn't look his brother in the eye, he felt so foolish. He'd let himself fall asleep he deserved the burns, he needed the pain to remind him. Remind him why he didn't get close to people, he was dangerous.

“I came in and you had fallen asleep on the counter, I wasn't going to wake you but then your hands fell onto the stove. I rushed to wake you and you shoved me away and nearly fell over” Stan tried to get his brother to look at him but Ford just stood there staring at his hands. Stan walked over to one of the kitchen draws and pulled out a roll of material. He walked back to Ford and grabbed his hand before he could pull it away, Ford flinched when Stan grabbed his hand. Stan didn't apologize though he slowly wrapped the bandage around Fords aching hands. When he was done he placed the roll of bandage's back in the kitchen door.

“You should try and get some sleep. I'll work on making another cake” Stan suggested Ford merely shook his head.

“No it's my mistake I'll fix it” Ford chanted a spell and the air began to shimmer, a two tiered cake came out of thin air with a small bang. The cake placed itself on the table, Ford began to say another spell. The cake was iced white with blue and pink edges, with sixteen candles. Ford felt his head begin to ache bit, he hadn't done spells for so long that even doing one simple spell, felt like he'd been running. He panted putting his hands on his knees, his mouth was dry from all the effort. He felt something being pushed into his hand, he looked down and saw a glass of water. He looked up at Stan and smiled sheepishly at him, his cheeks were pink from effort. He took a sip from glass the cold water quenching his thirst.

“I'm getting to old for this...” Ford grinned, he hadn't made that joke for sixteen summers, Stan smiled like he'd heard it for the first time.  
“We both are” They chuckled filling the kitchen with mirth. The two finished cleaning up and set the breakfast table. Ford looked over his shoulder, Stan stood in the corner setting up Dipper and Mabel's special birthday surprise. Fords gaze went down to his bandaged hand, it reminded him of when he and Stan were children how Stan would look after him if he got hurt. Stan was selfless when it came to family he always did what was right, he was their protector. He'd been Fords friend, his confidant the one person he could trust. 'Then why?' A small voice asked rang in his head, 'Did you hurt him?'. Ford pushed the voice away it was all in the past now, it was buried, it was over.

Mabel was the first to wake up stretching her arms above her head her fingertips brushing the sunlight from their bedroom window. She shook the sleep away, her blond curls falling into her face. She listened intently to the sounds of the woods, they were alive as usual. The sun peered out of the surrounding clouds, the room was filled with glorious gold light. Mabel could tell there was something in the air, something special. Maybe it was her excitement to see Philip again, the young man she'd met while in the woods. There was chemistry between them she knew it, she was a hopeless romantic at heart but she knew what love felt like. She gently ducked behind her divider getting dressed in her outfit from yesterday. She came out from behind the divider and sat at her dresser brushing her hair, and finally pushing her black headband in place to keep her hair from falling on her face. She could see the reflection of her sleeping brother, she could hear him snoring softly from across the room. A cheeky grin spread on Mabel's face, she crept over to her brother’s bed and bent down so she was at the same level as his head.

“SURPRISE” Dipper shot up sitting erect in his bed giving a small yelp. The blood was pounding, and his ears were ringing. He looked at his grinning twin, shooting her a filthy look. A sudden realization came over him, the feeling of happiness and dread begging to boil in the pit of his stomach. He forced a sudden wave of nausea down and smiled at Mabel.

“Happy birthday” Mabel beamed and jumped on his bed, she pulled him into a tight bear hug.

“Happy birthday to you too. Little brother” She teased ruffling his hair giggling a little. Dipper felt a blush creeping up his neck, spreading across his face. He grabbed his sister by her arm and pulled her into a head lock, he ruffled her hair.

“Don't call me that” Dipper pretended to growl, Mabel just laughed. She rolled over and reached under her armpits tickling them. Dipper began to laugh his grip on Mabel loosened. Mabel grabbed her shoulder and pushed him down she tickled him up and down his sides. Dipper was breathless, the laughter bringing tears to the corner of his eyes.  
“Haha...M...Mer...Hahah...Mercy...Hahaha” Dipper tried to push Mabel away, his head was spinning so much he was seeing double. Mabel got off her brother letting him sit up and breathe, Mabel loved hearing her brothers laugh it always made her smile. She left the room while Dipper went behind the divider getting dressed. He grunted in frustration as he struggled to get on his clothes. Dipper pulled his white t-shirt over his skinny shoulders buttoning his shirt, pulling up his black long pants. He took his favorite brown jacket and put it on, he liked it the most because it made him look like he had shoulders. He came out from behind the divider and looked into Mabel's dressing table mirror, he frowned at the sight of his messy hazel hair. He combed it up with his fingers catching a glimpse of his birthmark the big Dipper, paused staring at his reflection. He'd always hid his birthmark after all the other kids began to tease him about it, he'd always taken it as a sign of his abnormality. Like his Grunkle Ford with his extra fingers, he was a social outcast because of the mark on his forehead. He sighed he brushed those thoughts away, today was about Mabel not him. He had to keep her safe he wasn't going to lose her to a curse, he turned all away closing his bedroom door behind him.

Mabel waited for her brother outside their room, drumming her fingers on the door frame. She could hardly contain her excitement she bit her lip, her foot tapping against the panel wood floors. She could see his wide welcoming smile, those gorgeous amber eyes that glowed like gems. She'd dreamed about him last night they'd danced through the woods, singing in harmony. She'd woken up the song floating through her mind and sticking like glue, she hummed the song an unwavering smile plastered on her face. Dipper came out of the room a few minute later in his favorite outfit. Mabel reached into her pocket and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Happy birthday Dipper” Dipper watched as Mabel took out a necklace it had a wooden charm carved on it. He smiled and put it on, the pine tree swung back and forth slowly on his neck. He could tell she'd carved it herself, he thumbed it and smiled. He reached into his own pocket and brought out a black ribbon with a shooting star in the middle, it was handmade. When you live in a simple village there wasn't anything very special you could buy, you learned to make do with what you have. Mabel took the ribbon and tied it around her neck, the shooting star was shaped from some old silver Dipper had found. Ford had helped him the two had spent all afternoon perfecting Mabel's present. Mabel grabbed his arm and pulled him into an affectionate sibling hug.

“Happy birthday Mabel” He grinned into her hair, as she squeezed him tight, he hugged her back tighter. Mabel suddenly broke away and punched her brother in the arm.

“Race you” She yelled heading to the stairs, she swung one leg over the banister and slid down. Dipper followed right after letting gravity do the work, he hopped off the banister and charged after Mabel who turned around giving him a raspberry. To Mabel it never mattered what age they were, it was always fun to mess around. Dipper always messed about with his sister it had always been this way, they too were close, closer than any other siblings they knew. Most siblings hated each other but they were an exception, they were not just siblings they were best friends. He finally caught up to her grabbing her arm he tackled her, she turned around and tried to break his grip. She went under his arm tickling him, he giggled and let go, but he quickly recovered. The two came into the kitchen with Mabel holding her brothers arms behind his back.

“SURPRISE” Ford and Stan jumped out of their hiding places startling Mabel and Dipper. The two rushed to untangle from one another and fell down on their back sides. Stan chuckled as he helped his great niece and nephew off the floor, their plan had worked to well. Mabel was the first to snap out of her daze, she looked at the cake and gasped her eyes wide. She hugged her Grunkle Stan and then ran over to Grunkle Ford giving him hug as well, her sequels of delight filled the kitchen.

“THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!” She bounced around the kitchen grabbing her brother and spinning him around the room. Dipper began to get nauseous from all the spinning, Mabel let go of her brother and continued dancing around singing.

“Thank you” Dipper mumbled to his Grunkles he felt like there was stone in the pit of his stomach. Today was the day, they were going back to their birth home. Home the word seemed hollow now, Dipper could remember many countless memories he’d made here. Some good some bad, he'd taken his first steps here learned how to speak, how to love. Everything he knew was here, how could he be expected to leave it all behind? He curled his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palm. Then there was Mabel will she ever trust him again when she finds out that he knew? What would he say to her?

“I hope you didn't think that was you're only gift” Stanley said moving out the room, he came back a moment later carrying to gifts wrapped in brown paper tied with string. He gave one to Mabel and one to Dipper, Mabel tore the wrapping with glee. Dipper offered a weak smile as his shaky hands slowly began to unwrap his gift, it felt like led in his arms. He heard Mabel scream with happiness, but he didn't look up, his fingers shook like an earthquake as the paper slowly tore away. He saw a piece of blue fabric, he tore more of the paper seeing a hint of gold glinting out from behind the wrapping. The paper fell away piece by piece until Dipper was left holding a blue suit, with gold shoulder pads and buttons. He fingered the fabric gingerly with his thumb t was silk, probably imported, if his friend Pacifca had taught him anything it was how to tell cheap from expensive. A suit like this could feed so many starving people, he was holding something that could help so many. It made Dipper angry, he wanted to throw the suit away to burn it, to destroy all it stood for. He looked up Mabel had gone up to their room to try her out fit on leaving Dipper and his Grunkles alone.

Stan could feel the tense atmosphere that hung like a cloud over their heads, he could tell the guilt was eating at him. Both he and Ford had argued about this last night, Stan didn't sleep at all afterwards. He could see how Dipper stared at his parents present darkly, he didn't move he just stood there silent as the grave. Stan wanted to walk over there and embrace him tell him that he wouldn't let this happen, he wanted to rip the suit to pieces to see his nephew smile while he did. He wanted to tell Dipper that nothing would change, after the danger had passed things would be normal again. But he didn't, Stan just stood there stock still, he cleared the lump of sorrow that had gathered in his throat.

“Maybe you should try yours on as well, see..see..if it fits” Dipper nodded at his uncle and walked off into the other room. Stan slumped a little, Ford put a hand on his shoulder giving his brother a sympathetic look. Mabel came back into the kitchen dancing a small jig her blond hair flowing behind her. She wore a pink gown that exposed her shoulder and a small portion of her chest, the dress was long sleeved which ended by her ring finger.

“I love it thank you” Mabel twirled once again her pink dress flowing around her. Stan and Ford asked each other a silent question, 'who was going to tell her?'

 

Dipper stood in his room looking at himself in his new outfit, the gold shoulder pads made his own scrawny ones look larger. The suit fit like a glove it was a slightly dark blue, the gold button crossed over to the other side keeping the shirt closed. The person Dipper saw in the mirror wasn't him, the kid he was so used to seeing was the shy, skinny boy, but what he saw was the proud prince Hercules a stranger. He was disgusted with h, he looked like the kind of posh snobs he and Mabel used to joke about. Dipper went over to his bed and reached into his secret hiding place in the mattress. He pulled out a journal he'd been writing in since he was twelve summers old, in it was every demon he'd faced while living here. There were other things, Dipper had made it into a habit to ask questions, when travelers passed through town (mainly human with the occasional magic creature) he'd ask for information about them and write it down. He heard the door slowly creak open behind him, he panicked and put the journal under his shirt. He turned around, Mabel stood in the doorway.

“You'll never believe what Grunkle Stan and Ford just told me. Apparently we're a royalty we were born in a castle and....” Mabel felt the words freeze on her tongue as her brother turned to face her. He was trying to hide it but Mabel could see it on his face, he knew. Mabel felt like she'd been slapped in the face, he'd kept this a secret from her, why? Didn't he trust her?. Mabel just walked over to her side of the room and stared blankly into the mirror, as a wave of hurt and anger washed over her.

Dipper tried to turn Mabel around to face him but Mabel just stalked over to her art set and began to put the paints and brushes in their case, she shut the lid as hard as she could. Dipper could tell she was upset before she'd started stomping around the room, Dipper took a deep breath.

“Mabel look I know I was wrong not to tell you but it was to protect  
You because....' Dipper paused trying to find the words as they vanished in his mind.

“...I'm cursed....” Mabel's voice was cold and empty when she said it, she ignored the look of shock that Dipper gave her and began packed away her things.

“You know...?” Dipper was completely stunned he'd been so careful not to say anything so how did she find out?

“Of course I know. I've known since we were twelve. When I....it carved a message in your back using me as a vessel.” She took a handful of fabric in each fist scrunching her dress. She felt the heat rising through her body bringing the prick of tears to the corners of her eyes, her hands started shaking.

“Guess I'm not as stupid as you thought...” Mabel's voice cracked tears streaking her cheeks.

“Mabel I never thought you were stupid” Dipper went over to her but she pushed him away.

“Yes you did Dipper, so did Stan and Ford. You all think I’m too idiotic to realize when something is wrong!?”

“We don't think you’re stupid, just ignorant...” The word floated out pf his mouth before he could stop it. He saw Mabel go statue still, after several moments Mabel gathered the rest of her things and walked out the room bumping him purposely as she passed. Dipper wanted to bite off his own tongue. He started gathering his own things together trying his mind trying to find a way to apologize to her. When he came downstairs, Stan and Ford stood at the door with Mabel standing there sullenly. The four of them left the cottage Ford closing the door behind him, giving a loud click. Above them the storm clouds broke the rain falling down lightly.

The walk had been filled with silence, no one had said one word for hours. Stan had thought he'd gone deaf at one point it had been so quiet. Mabel pulled her hood down to her chin so no one would see her cry. She felt betrayed by her own family, she tried not to look at her brother who walked a few steps behind her. Every time she looked at him she felt a shooting pain in her back, like a blunt knife.

When they arrived the rain was falling thickly all around them, Dipper could see just under his hood the silhouette of a castle on the horizon. Dipper could see his sister striding ahead of him, a pang of guilt shot through him. It slow hike went up the hill, the road seemed to stretch on forever. The wind whipped the rain around blowing the water into his face, viciously pulling at his cloak. He felt the water seeping through his shoes, the rain falling off his cloaked shoulders like small streams. The grey horizon was lit up by forks of lightning, bathing the world in white light. Dipper flinched as the thunder boomed above him. His stomach literally began to hurt from all the guilt, he'd been keeping this for so long she had every reason to be mad, but it still stung. A few minute later they arrived at the castle gates, the drawbridge creaked and groaned as it opened slowly for them. Dipper looked around him, he could just make out the garden, the lighting flashed again lighting the castle doors. Ford knocked on the door taking off his hood, Stan, Mabel did the same, he hesitated before he pulled back his own hood. They went into the plaza were their mom and dad stood there waiting.

Mabel stared her heart beginning to flutter around in her chest, her muscles tensed, she stood up straight as a board as her eyes scanned her parents. Her dad was a tall man with a long face with brown hair with streaks of white. Her mom had was a little smaller her hair was covered but she could see strands of grey roots, she smiled a dimple on each cheek. Her mom stepped forward her eyes glistening with tears and hugged her, Mabel paused for a moment before she hugged her mother back. Mabel walked over to her father slowly, he smiled first the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes stretching further, Mabel hugged him and he hugged her too. Mabel's mom and dad went over to Dipper and hugged him. Mabel turned away unable to meet her brothers gaze, which was directed at her.

Stan and Ford left Mabel and Dipper (Hercules and Aurora) to catch up a bit with their parents, while they went to their old rooms. The servants met Stan and Ford at the top of the staircase, the servants took their bags bowed and left. Stan and Ford stared at each other and burst into laughter, it had been so long since people had done their work for them. The two walked to Fords library the doors opening on their own with slight creak, the two went inside for the first time in sixteen summers.

 

Mabel stood in her and Dippers new room, it was in one of the main rooms, with large stone grey walls thick red carpets and hand woven tapestries hung on the walls. Mabel stared at her four poster bed, the large oak wardrobe and the ridiculously large divider. The room had everything but it felt empty cold, this wasn't home there were no memories here, there was nothing. Mabel flopped onto her feather quilt matress with a sigh, she already missed Candy and Grenda she would trade all this luxury for one more day with them. Mabel got up and opened the doors to the balcony, she looked up the clouds had begun to disperse. The stars twinkled and the moon shone down on her, the water dripped off the roof and onto the balcony, making small puddles which reflected the sky. Mabel heard a noise it sounded like a whisper, she looked down to see Philip hiding behind a tree. He motioned for her to come down and talk to him, Mabel didn't hesitate she rushed out the room her dress flowing like a pink silk curtain behind her. She slowed down when she reached her Grunkle Fords library, Dipper was in there she could hear him. The door was partly cracked Mabel stepped closer and listened in on her brother and her Grunkle's conversation.

“She knew?” Mabel knew that ruff voice it was Stan's

“Yes” Dipper mumbled

“How?” Ford asked

“Does it matter? We have to keep an eye on Mabel that curse is dangerous to us...” Mabel pulled away from the door, she'd heard enough. That's why they'd never told her about her curse or her true birth rights, it's because they were afraid of her. Mabel regained her stride, almost flying down the banister of the staircase landing softly on the floor with ease. She snuck out of the castle doors and into the gardens, the moon lighting her way. The air was colder from the rain it blew, it was fresh and clean. She found her way to the trees by her balcony where Phillip stood waiting. She ran up to him and embraced him.

“Phillip” She whispered into his clothes, she felt his arms wrap around her. She pulled away after a moment 

“How did you find me?” She asked looked up into his chiseled handsome face. It was bathed in silver light his skin glowing.

“It's a long story, it doesn't matter now. Will you come with me?” His voice was like music to Mabel's ears, his amber eyes bored into her own. There was a small voice of caution that surfaced in her mind but she forced it back. She looked over her shoulder at the castle where her family sat talking about her as if she was an object, she wasn't stupid or..ignorant... The word made her heart ache with betrayal her own brother who she loved and cherished, thought about her like that. She nodded at Phillip, Phillip took her hand gently into his and led her away from the castle. The view of the castle was quickly swallowed up by the trees, as she and Phillip went deeper into the woods.


	10. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Phillip are some where in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but this story his progressing slowly but surely. Don't hesitate to comment if you enjoy.

“It's a danger to us but it's an even bigger danger to her. We didn't lie to her for sixteen summers for nothing, Mabel's safety is our main concern” Stan said pacing up and down the rug in Fords library. Ford had three books open in front of him trying to find a way to keep the curse from taking effect. Fords eyes skimmed page over page until the words began to dance across the pages, he closed his eyes his head aching. Stan was right they had to find a way to keep Mabel safe, but they couldn't do that unless they had her co-operation.

“Someone should go get her, no more secrets. She deserves to be included in this discussion.” Ford said Stan nodded. Secrets never stay buried for long Ford thought bitterly to himself. He had to tell them not just about Mabel's curse about why she was cursed. He'd never told anyone he'd sworn to himself since that day that he'd take the secret to his grave. He was a fool his own fear to face his demons he had now put his whole family at risk. It should have been him that had been cursed, it should have been him.

“Fords right, enough is enough” Stan slammed his fist on the table making it shake and groan in complaint beneath Stan's thick hand. Ford gave his brother a slight irritated look as one of his enchanted books fell off the table, landing on the floor with a dull thud. Stan pretended not to notice the look his brother gave him, they'd kept this quiet to long. The secret had stewed for sixteen summers and now it had boiled over burning everyone who had mad it.

Dipper looked up from his spot by the triangular window, he'd been consume by his own thoughts, but Stan's brute force snapped him back to reality.

“I'll go get her” He jumped up from his spot dusting himself off he walked out of Ford's library and headed out into the hall. As he walked to his and Mabel's room he tried to think of what to say, how would he apologize? He stopped in the hall way where a large oil portrait hung. The portrait was his mother and father his father stood proudly with a hand on his mother’s shoulder who was sitting down. She holding two bundles in each arm, the bundles were him and Mabel when they were born. He stared into the cold frozen face of his father, his mother was the same. These people were still strange to him how do you call people you've only known for a days of your entire life your family? None of this was him, it wasn't a part of him he wished it was a dream so that he could close his eyes and when he opened them he'd be at the shack. Everything was different now. 

Dipper walked into their room knocking lightly on the door, nothing but silence greeted him. He searched the room a surge of panic overcoming him, Mabel wasn't here! Dipper bolted out of the room his eyes desperately combing the halls for any sign of her. He stopped to ask servants who would merely shake their heads “no sire” was all they would say before they scurried back to what they were doing. Dipper was a little annoyed when the servants called him 'sire' he was no one’s master. He ran down the stairs the panic rising in his chest, he felt a name come to his lips. The name flew out of his mouth and bounced off the walls of the castle.

“Mabel!” Dipper yelled his voice cracking from worry. He felt a cold breeze go through his clothes raising goosebumps on her skin. He turned around to see the castles' main door opened slightly. Dipper pushed the doors open the sudden wind blowing his hair in multiple directions and going up his sleeves. He shivered the air was cooler now from all the rain, the world was silent and still. The name fell on his tongue again, his blood was rushing through his veins.

“MABEL!” He screamed again his voice swallowed by the silence. He had to find her she could be in trouble, where could she be? He was and idiot he should have never left her alone. 'Please' he thought to himself, 'It can't be, she has to be alright'. 

“Dipper what's wrong?” Ford put his hand on his great nephew's shoulder he could feel Dipper jump with a start. He looked at him with wide eyes, he seemed scared. Ford didn't notice Stanley who had been running a few feet behind him.

“Mabel, I can't find her” Dipper choked out, Fords grip on Dippers shoulder tightened a little. He knew how to find her, he let go of Dipper and closed his eyes. The physical world began to fade, he stood alone in the void. Next to him were the auras of Dipper and Stan, Dippers aura was white mixed with red and blue. Stanley’s was gold and red. His own however was purple with brown and blue. Stanley reached his hand out feeling for a trail, he could feel his fingers beginning to tingle. He looked and before her was a trail of pink, red, orange and gold. The world slowly came back, the shapes of buildings appearing, which began to take physical form. Ford looked at his brother and his nephew who were giving him a look of shock, Ford could feel something hot dripping from his chin. He wiped the hot liquid with his hand and looked at his hand, on his palm was blood. He'd over exerted himself to quickly he would have to refrain from using magic for a while, so his body could recover.

 

“I know where she is” Ford walked in the direction of Mabel's aura trail, Dipper and Stan followed quietly behind. They said nothing, their minds focused on one thing, finding Mabel. The three went into the forest, the trees were black silhouettes against the pale sky. 'Hold on Mabel, we're coming' Dipper thought to himself. He crushed brambles under his feet as he ran and avoided low hanging branches, determined, nothing on earth would keep him from finding his sister.

 

Mabel was being led through the forest by Phillip, he held her hand as they walked side by side their arms gently swinging between them. Mabel had thrown caution to the wind, she no longer knew who to trust. She'd trusted her family which had been a mistake since they thought she was incapable of being able to help herself. She wasn't a damsel in distress, she didn't need to be saved she could save herself. Mabel saw they were at the entrance of a maze, the maze had tall hedges as the walls, the hedges were thick with luscious green leaves. Phillip went into the maze with Mabel in tow behind him, Mabel watched the entrance vanish from sight, she began to get nervous. She looked up at the hedges they were too tall to climb, it gave her a foreboding feeling. She wanted to tell Phillip to turn back, but something in her gut told her not to. Phillip turned the corners sharply his pace becoming more rapid, he was in a rush but why?

Ford followed the trail left my Mabel's aura, his mind burned with questions. Why would she run away? Where was she even running to? He could feel Mabel's aura getting stronger, the trail was fresh, she wasn't far. He had to find her the curse was going to take place, if they couldn't find her in time Ford prayed she wouldn't find a spinning wheel. After Bill had cursed Mabel his nephew had ordered all the spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned. Ford's instinct told him otherwise though, if Mabel pricked her finger....'No' Ford thought to himself, he won't let that happen

 

Phillip kept pulling Mabel forward now, she was getting tired they'd been walking for what felt like forever. Mabel's feet ached from all this exercise, they hadn't stopped once since they started walking. How could he not be tired? Mabel thought she knew something was wrong she could feel it. She was too tired to run and she had no idea where they were, Phillip obviously knew this maze as they haven't hit a single dead end yet. Phillip stopped suddenly and Mabel collided with him, she stepped back rubbing her nose. Phillip didn't seem to notice he just stood there staring a head, Mabel looked to see what he was staring at. She saw herself staring back, it was a large full length silver mirror it hung on the hedge wall. Mabel was about to ask Phillip a question when e stepped forward and disappeared into the mirror, dragging her through as well. Mabel reared back as her reflection in the mirror rippled, she tried to pull away put Phillip's grasp held firm. She held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut as she passed through the mirror. She felt and instant chill surround her, the sound of water in her ears. She suddenly realized that the temperature changed back to normal. She opened her eyes and let out a small gasp. 

 

Ford led the way into the maze running. Dipper tried to keep up with his uncle but he was always two steps too slow. Ford rounded yet another corner, kicking dust up in his wake. Dipper inhaled the dust and coughed, he looked behind him to see his Grunkle Stan panting as he ran behind them. Dipper was about to ask Ford to stop for a minute so Grunkle Stan could catch his breath when suddenly the ground shook beneath Dippers feet. The ground began to rise and Dipper jumped back just in time as a massive hedge grew up where he had been standing. Dipper looked at the hedge in horror, Ford was on the other side of the hedge, alone. Dipper grabbed some leaves and began to haul himself up when his hands started to sting, he looked at them. On his palms were fresh cuts that had begun to bleed. Dipper looked at the branches and saw thorns, big sharp thorns. Dipper hissed in pain as he pulled some thorns out of his fresh cuts, Stan joined him a moment later staring at the hedge.

Stan had seen the whole thing without a word, ripped two pieces of cloth from his sleeve and gently wrapped his nephews hand like he'd done to Fords earlier. Stan could hear the footsteps of his brother fading into the distant, he didn't even realize that he was alone.

 

Mabel gasped as she saw it, a garden filled with the most luxurious roses Mabel had ever seen. In the middle of the garden standing on a marble platform was a wooden object Mabel had never seen before. Phillip went up to the object and pulled her over to it.

“I wanted to show you this place” Phillip said gesturing to the garden. Mabel smiled at him her eyes drawn to the strange new object in front of her. The thing she liked the most was the wheel, she couldn't look away.

“Can I touch it?” She asked innocently unaware her hand had already begun to move towards the object.

“I don't see why not” Phillip replied, trying to hide the grin that was spreading across his face. Mabel stretched her hand towards the part that fascinated her it looked like a needle, it shone in the pale light. Mabel gently pressed her finger on the needle, she jumped as she felt a small pain. She pulled her finger back a single drop of blood fell down her finger. Mabel fell to her knees as the world began to spin, she heard Phillip begin to laugh. The laugh started to echo in her ears, his amber eyes began to glow his pupils becoming slits. The world around Mabel faded and she was swallowed by inky blackness. The laughter ceased as Mabel lay slumped on the floor, unconscious.


	11. THE TRUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prophecy has been fulfilled but what does this mean for Mabel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet enjoy.

Ford's breath came out in steam in the cold night air, his boots made a dull thudding noise as he ran through the maze. The pull was getting stronger, she was close by she had to be. He stopped as the pull of Mabel's aura faded into thin air, Ford closed his eyes and the physical world melted around him. He stood in a blank, dark void, he looked at his hands his multicolored aura shining in the murky black. He turned around he could just make out the shapes of his brother and hid great nephews auras in the distance. He turned again but there was no sign of her aura, her essence. Suddenly there was the sound of echoed laughter, a chill ran through Ford when he heard it. In the void he could make out a figure it's aura was entirely black, but it stared at Ford with malicious yellow eyes. Ford let the himself drift back into the physical world but he still felt that eerie chill, he clutched his coat tighter to his torso. Ford began to sprint again his heart heavy with dread, he can't have yet. Ford heard a noise like the bushes moving, he looked behind him as wild thorny vines grew all around him. Ford dodged one vine that creeped passed him, the thorns snagging the hem of his coat. The thorns grazed the skin of his leg leaving angry red bleeding marks. Ford back up into more thorns that tore at his clothes and hair, Ford tried to break away but the thorns twisted deeper into his clothes, the vines moved Ford along with them. Ford felt his body begin to relax and his brain slowly shutting off, his eyes began to droop closed. 'The thorns must have a spell on them' Ford mentally slapped himself, it was HIS spell. He'd soften Mabel's curse so she'd sleep instead of dying but his spell must have mixed with Bill's curse. 'He'd used the spell to save Mabel and it had been his own undoing' He'd become an example of irony. He fought to stay awake but the effort was futile, his eyes slowly closed shut and Ford fell asleep amongst the thorns. 

Mabel shivered and clutched herself tighter she squeezed her eyes shut, she didn't want to see where she was. She didn't want to know, she just wanted to be alone. There was no one she could trust anymore, not her family or anyone. Mabel gasped as something brushed by her leg, she uncurled from her fetal position and stood up her eyes opening for the first time to view her surroundings. There was no floor, no ceiling, no anything she floated in an abyss, she shivered as she heard something move behind her. She spun around but all she saw was black. She felt something tap her shoulder, she yelped and turned around. The thing was a glowing yellow triangle, with a black top hat and black bow tie. It had one large eye with a long narrow pupil, that Mabel instantly recognized. That eye, the same way Phillip's eyes looked as she fell asleep while he stood there laughing. That thing was Phillip, was, she'd been tricked again! Mabel felt anger beginning to make her blood simmer.

“Haha, relax kid I didn't mean to scare you” The triangle tipped his top hat towards her in a polite gesture. He spoke in a high pitched voice which would echo every time he spoke. 

“Names Bill Cipher and your Mabel Pines, Oh I'm sorry it's Aurora Pines now. Am I right you highness?” Mabel's jaw went slack, she kicked at the air trying to move away but she ended up doing a few clumsy summer salts. She stopped spinning and spoke forcing herself to stare directly at the creature in front of her. 

“H..how do you know that?” She stammered, the creature Bill's voice became distorted as he spoke making Mabel's heart stop for a moment.

“Oh I've been keeping an EyE On YoU!” Bill's form grew to almost five times it's normal size changing into a bright red, it's eye becoming black with a white slitted pupil. It stared at Mabel bathing her in the light of it's large eye. Mabel kept deadly still as the creature slowly shrunk back to it's original size and shape. She was almost to scared to breath, this thing was powerful she should have stayed in the castle, she should never have trusted someone she' only known for a day.

“What are you?” The question came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. The creature however didn't seem to react, he just relaxed reclining like he was in a chair and summoned a black cain from thin air. He put one arm behind him using it as a pillow closing his eye, he seemed competently at ease, like he does this kind of thing so often it's a routine.

“Oh I'm just your average every day chaotic dream demon” Bill pretended to admire his nails vainly. Mabel had, had enough with him he'd only been here a few minutes and she'd already begun to get sick of him. 

“Why are you her?” She asked with mild irritation.

“I'm here because of your great uncle, that six fingered know it all” Bill remained completely relaxed as he hovered in front of Mabel, like a frustrating yellow bug. Mabel's anger suddenly drained from her when she heard Bill speak, she felt slight prick of fear .

“What does my grunkle have to do with this?” Mabel was taken aback as Bill began to laugh loudly, his voice filling the void.

“The real question is what doesn't he have to do with it? He's the reason I cursed you in the first place” Mabel felt the blood boil in her veins, she curled her hand into fists. He was the reason her whole family was afraid of her, he was the reason she'd continuously hurt her brother. 

“YOU!” Mabel screeched lunging forward her fingers extending like claws in front of her. She found her self floating alone again, Bill had vanished. She heard his mocking laugh coming from behind her, she turned and swiped her fingers finding nothing but the cool empty air. Bill reappeared in front of Mabel laughing so hard a tear was leaking from his eye.

“If toying with you is this easy, imagine how easy it will be to toy with the rest of our family” Mabel's skin crawled like a nest of fire ants, her breath was erratic and harsh. 

“LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS” Mabel screamed at Bill she wanted to hurt Bill for what he did. She wanted to make him suffer for all the hell he'd made her family live through. 

“I'm afraid not shooting star, it's because of your family that I'm doing this” Bill's voice was calm and collected as he spoke. There was something about that voice that made Mabel want to break something, she began to shake a little from anger. 

“What did my family ever do to you?” Bill suddenly went stock still, he stared at Mabel. Mabel could tell she'd hit a nerve, Bill eye seemed to look through her as though she were made of glass. The two floated in silence, Mabel could only hear her own heart pounding like a hammer in her chest.

“I think it will be better if I showed you” Bill snapped his fingers the click ringing through the void. Mabel felt herself falling, her breath leaving her instantly. Grey, whit and black flashed around her, she shut her eyes tightly. The wind howled around her, her hair flew wildly around her face. Her dress made a horrible flapping noise like a loose sail of a ship. She felt herself slow down and her feet slowly meeting the floor. Mabel risked a peek, she found herself in front of a cabin in the woods, the landscape was a mixture of dull grey, white and black as far as the eye could see. She looked down at herself her pink dress was now grey, her skin nearly white, she pulled a strand of her hair forward it was a dark grey as well. She looked for any sign of that incredibly annoying demon, if she found him there'd be dues to pay. She turned back to the house it was a small cabin made of logs, with a few small windows and a roof made of thatch much like her Grunkle's cottage. Mabel didn't know why but she felt compelled to look inside. 

Cautiously she crossed into the houses thresh hold, the houses' interior was cramped. The house had one small den, with a built in fire place and old ratty rocking chair collecting dust in the corner. On the floor there were worn out blankets and straw filled pillows, they were all next to one another side by side. She looked down the hall there was a wood burning stove and oven and a small rickety table where a woman sat. The lady was young, sitting in a chair holding a cracked bowl in one hand while she tried to balance a little girl on her knee with the other hand. The woman had her grey hair tied up into a messy high bun with slight creases by the corners of her eyes. She wore a plain grey dress which was patched and dirty. The little girl had light colored hair that fell into curls down her back, she looked three summers old, with a heart shaped face and small delicate features. She wore a small white dress which was stained and creased the edges slightly jagged. The woman put a spoon at the child's mouth trying to get her to eat, the child turned away scrunching up her face and wrinkling her nose. 

“Mom let me try” A boy walked up to her mother from his spot on the floor by the oven. Mabel hadn't noticed him before, the boy looked like he was eleven or twelve summers old with light messy hair, he was rather pale and skinny with large shining eyes which almost seemed to big for his face. He wore a ragged white shirt sleeved shirt and torn grey pants, he had no shoes. The boy took his sister from his mother and sat on the floor with her on his lap, his mother gave the boy the bowl and spoon and went over to the stove. The boy picked up the spoon and put it near his sisters mouth, the girl turned her nose up in disgust. 

“Please Celia for me” The boy whispered to the girl, the girl sat in thought for a moment then shook her head. The boy huffed and went into thought, his eyes lit up as an idea came to him. He leaned over looking over his shoulder to make sure his mother wasn't listening, he cupped his hand over his mouth and whispered into her ear. The little girl opened her mouth and the boy popped the spoon inside. The boy looked again at his mother who was occupied washing dishes, the boy grinned at his sister. The boy put his hands out in front of him and summoned a flame into the palms of his hand, the flame danced about his palms. The little girl giggled and reached for the flame but the boy extinguished the flame shaking his head. The little girl pouted and folded her arms, the boy just laughed at his sisters attempt to sulk. He offered her another spoonful his sister looked at him for a minute and ate it. They went spoon by spoon until the bowl was empty he stood up holding his sister in one arm. He placed the bowl on the table and hurried down the hall into the den. 

Mabel watched fascinated the boy had magic like her Grunkle Ford, Ford had always told her and Dipper that children who were born with magic were powerful. Children who had the gift naturally if they didn't learn how to control their powers, could become dangerous. The boy ran over to the fireplace and took out a log, he put the log on the floor and put his sister on one of the blankets on the opposite side of the room. The boy stood over the log and summoned a flame again, he let the flame fall from his hands and fall onto the log. The log suddenly shook and reverberated, the flame burst out of the log, it had grown twice as large and had arms made of flames. The fire opened it's eyes, they were like black slits against it's white body of dancing flame. The boy moved his fingers delicately and the tiny monster of flame began to move to the rhythm of his fingers. It reminded Mabel of the traveling puppet shows she used to see as a kid, the people would hide behind the stage and control the marionettes using their fingers to move the strings. Mabel could hear the door open and slam shut, the boy suddenly lost concentration and the fire creature withered and died letting out a silent scream as it became a wisp of smoke. 

Mabel looked behind her and saw a man standing in the den, he was tall with broad shoulders a clean shaven face, strong features, if you looked in his eyes you could see they were full of kindness. He was wearing a pair of overalls underneath it was a plain brown shirt. The boy stood straight up with a huge smile as he ran towards the man. 

“Dad!” The boy exclaimed as his father picked him up with one large arm pulling his son into a bear hug. The boys mom came over to her husband and gave him a short but passionate kiss. The boy made a face scrunching his eyes shut and sticking out his tongue and mock disgust. The woman then went over to the little girl and picked her up she then walked back over to her husband who was ruffling their sons hair. The father let go of the boy and scooped his little girl up he made a funny face and the little girl laughed, making the hallways echo with her squeals of joy. The boy grinned at his sisters laugh, he was just like Mabel, hearing his siblings laugh made him smile. It was just like when she made Dipper laugh, she loved to make her brother smile. There was a heavy pounding at the door and the room was filled with immediate silence. The wife and husband looked at each other mirroring each others worrying look. The husband gave the girl back to her mother and went over to the door, his hand hesitated on the handle. The mother put a hand on her sons shoulder and gently pulled him further into the den, the boy could tell his mother was frightened. 

The father opened the door to see two soldiers brandishing weapons there was a small weedy looking man between them. He had a thin face with a small black goatee and sharp beady eyes. The man spoke in a sweetly sick way, his high pitched voice sounded like nails being dragged on wood.

“Your pay is due woodsman” The man extended a frail thin hand toward the father, his knotted gnarly fingers that looked like claws. 

“No it can't be the week isn't over yet” The father said firmly, the weedy man just shrugged his thin shoulders. 

“What can I say taxes are being raised, so more money is needed sooner” 

“So the king can throw more lavish parties” The father muttered under his breath, the weedy man hear him however.

“You would be wise not to insult our great king” The weedy man hissed through his disfigured teeth, jamming one finger hard into the fathers chest. The weedy man clicked his fingers and the soldiers took their swords from their sheathes. The father went slightly pale taking a step back.

“Please give us more time, business had been slow and...” 

“Don't give me your excuses!” The weedy man cut the father off rudley. 

“Either pay now our you can pay off your debt working as a slave for the king” The weedy man had a small threatening tone to his voice. The father said nothing he stood still, Mabel could see it written on his face he had nothing to pay the weedy man with. The weedy man seemed to read it, he scoffed dryly and clicked his fingers, the soldiers walked to either side of the father and placed a hand on each shoulder. The weedy man was about to walk out the door when a blast of fire landed two inches away from him, he gave a yelp and jumped with fright. Mabel followed the weedy mans gaze, the boy stood in the middle of the den his hand engulfed in flame. The weedy man gave the father a malicious grin.

“What do we have here? It seems you've been holding out on us woodsman, you know the king will pay top coin for a magic child” He advanced forward towards the boy, his beady eyes looking him up and down. The mother knew what was going to happen, she lunged forward but the weedy man was faster. He grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and yanked the boy towards him, the by let out a strangled choking noise as he was pulled off his feet. 

“Let him go!” The father yelled taking a step forward only to have a sword plunged into his side by the soldier. The blood seeped through his shirt as he fell to his knees in pain, his head bowed to the floor. The boy screamed reaching out for his father, the weedy man merely pulled him back. The boy glared at the man his hands lighting on fire, he struggled in the weedy mans hold. The boy aimed at the weedy man and lit the mans robe on fire. The weedy man began to scream as he stomped on the hem of his robe tryin to put out the fire. The boy ran towards his father, the soldiers reacted the one pulling out a crossbow and aiming at the boy. The father saw the movement from the side and grabbed the soldiers arm, the crossbow fired and the arrow went flying. There was a peircing scream that filled the air, follwed by a wailing cry. Mabel looked and became ill to her stomach at the sight. The mother held her little girls body to her chest as the blood pooled beneath them. The arrow had fired and gone right through the child's chest, the mother held her child crying. The father jumped to his feet and grabbed the soldier before the soldier knew what was happening the father grabbed his head and pulled. There was a terrible noise like a snapping branch as the father dislocated the soldiers head. The boy stared at his mother who was doubled over crying, his eyes began to glow he whispered something. The words became louder but they were nothing like Mabel had ever heard, the floor of the cabin split and cracked a large gaping black hole appearing. A huge arm shot out, it was inky black with huge terrifying claws it grabbed the weedy man first. He let out a high pitched scream of terror as he was picked up from the floor by the hand. Another two arms shot out of the hole one grabbed the remaining soldier the other grabbed the second soldiers corpse. The weedy man and the soldiers were pulled into the black hole which closed up behind them. The boys eyes stopped glowing the full horror of the situation slowly coming over him, the boy curled his knees to his chest and began to sob. 

Mabel stepped toward the boy and tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but her hand went through him. The father crawled his way over to his sons clutching his bleeding ribs. He shook his son and made him look him in the eyes, the boys tear stained face looked up at him.

“ Look at me, you need to run, get away as far as you can” The father struggled to get the words out as he gritted his teeth against the pain in his side. The boy looked shocked by his fathers words, he shook his head furiously in silent protest. The father just forced the boy to his feet and shoved him towards the door.

“GO NOW!” The father boomed, the boy looked frightened and hurt as he sprinted into the forest. As Mabel watched him go, the father put his head to the floor fading from the world, black blood leaking through his fingers. The mother was still wailing over the cadaver unaware of what was happening around her, her mind slowly unraveling from grief. Mabel followed after the boy unable to take the sight any longer. The world suddenly rippled like a pebble being thrown into a lake, when everything became clear Mabel could see that the scene had changed. 

 

The boy was deep in the woods shuffling along the sand path, his eyes were sullen with bags from lack of sleep. His feet had horrible cuts from brambles and sharp stones, his arms were scratched and bruised. He was pale a skinny hunched over and frail, like a walking skeleton. Mabel felt pity for the boy, but admired his will to continue where as many would have given up the fight for survival. The boy looked up just as he was knocked over by someone, the boy went rolling off the pathway the person that knocked him off his feet rolling beside him. Mabel scrambled down the hill just in time to see, the boy getting up on his knees and elbows. The boy was quaking so hard that he couldn't stand he instead reached toward the figure in front of him clutching to the mystery persons arm.

“Please..help..m..me” The boy whispered before he fainted dead away, the figure sat there in the dark frozen like a statue. Mabel stared at the figure just able to make out a face, there was something that felt eerily familiar about it. The figure seemed to recover his senses and pulled something out of it's pockets. There was striking noise and a flame from a match sparked and hissed into light. The figure went behind him and fetched a lantern which had fallen beside him. Mabel gasped as the figures face was illuminated, the figure was only twelve or so summers but Mabel could still tell. 

“Ford!” A voice called out in the distance, Ford craned his neck squinting in the darkness to see his brother running up to him.

“STANLEY!” For called back his own voice filled with relief, Ford looked down at the boy who was still collapsed at his feet. Stanley paused when he reached them he knelt down beside Ford gingerly poking the boy. The world rippled again as the scene changed again. Now they were in the castle, the boy lay in a bed his cuts were cleaned and bandaged the boy slept peacefully. In the room beside him were Stan and Ford they both stood watching the boy. The boy shifted a little his eyes fluttering open, the boy got up slowly groaning. The boy winced as he sat up he looked around him his gaze falling on the twins, he looked at the two and blinked and rubbed his eyes. 

“Hello, my name is Stanford and this is my brother Stanley. What's your name?” Ford knelt by the boy. The boy looked rather stunned he began to stammer, completely confused. 

“B..B..I.......Bill.” The boy whispered gravely, pulling his knees to his chest. Mabel's heart skipped a beat when she heard the name, Bill? The boy looked up after a moment tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. 

“ Where am I?” He asked staring the room, at the grey stone walls and the cold barren looking floor.

“You're in the kingdom of The Falls, this is the castle” Stanley said gesturing to the room. 

“You...live here?” Bill asked, Ford and Stan nodded in perfect synchronization. Bill immediately understood, he jumped out the bed and bowed respectfully for the princes. 

“Which kingdom are you from?” Bill paled at Ford question he slumped forward a little tying to make himself seem smaller.

“Nightmare” Bill whispered, both Ford and Stan looked surprised. 

“What were you doing in the forest?” Stanley asked Bill fell against the bed falling to the floor.

“I..I was running...” Bill muttered. 

“Running from what?” Stanley asked, Bill shrugged his shoulders.

“I..I don't know, I was just doing what my father told me to do and I ran” Bill's voice was soft, but it was the loudest sound in the room. The tears in Bills eyes overflowed and spilled down his cheeks. 

“What happened to them, were you separated?” Ford asked. Bill stared at the floor the tear flowing steadily.

“Th..they were murdered” Bill curled into a ball and began to sob, heart wrenching devastated sobs. Ford looked at Stan then back to Bill, Stan and Ford sat on either side of Bill.

“It's okay your safe now” Ford told Bill putting a reassuring hand on Bill's shoulder, Stan did the same putting his hand on Bill's other shoulder. The world rippled and shook again and now Mabel faced a large apple tree. She saw three teen age boys, one sat at the base of the tree writing notes down with a quill, the other two were in the branches above inspecting apples. It took Mabel a moment to identify them, it was Ford, Stan and Bill. Ford and Bill woe similar clothing, Ford wore a white shirt with dark brown pants, and Bill wore a white shirt with black pants, Stan however was dressed all in black. Ford grumbled looking up as a apple core hit him on the head, he shot a dirty look at his brother who shrugged and gestured to Bill who was inspecting another apple. Ford's lips move as he whispered something, Bill gave a small yelp as he began to float off the branch. Bill summoned a flame in the palm of his hand and set Ford's quill alight, Ford jumped at the sudden fire, the spell stopped and Bill fell down heavily onto the branch. Stan began to laugh clutching his sides tears beginning to spring to the corners of his eyes. Both Bill and Ford looked at each other in realization and then glared at Stan, Stan was suddenly hit by a ball of mud which seemed to come out of now where. Stan wiped his face in disgust, now it was Ford and Bill who were laughing hysterically. Stan was about to say something when the sound of bells ringing pierced the air, the three teenagers exchanged worried glances. 

“We're late, lets go!” Ford jumped to his feet and bolted in the direction of the castle with Stan and Bill close behind. Mabel followed after them as the boys weaved their way through the forest nimbly. The boys were out of the forest in minutes and they made their way through the village. Mabel didn't have any problem keeping up with the boys as they jogged alongside her, even if they didn't know she was there. Ford was racing through the crowd with a determined look on his face when he was suddenly yanked backwards and forced against the side of a hay cart. Stan and Bill were felled and pinned to the floor the air knocked out of their lungs. Crampelter pressed Ford against the hay, and his goons were holding Stan and Bill on the floor.

“Well, Well, Well look what we have here if it isn't our favorite six fingered freak!” Crampelter spat into Fords face. Ford shoved Crampleter off him making the bully stumble backwards. 

“Leave me alone Crampelter I don't have time for this” Ford walked over to his brother and his friend to help them, but Crampelter grabbed Fords shirt and yanked him backwards. 

“What's wrong Freak, afraid?” Crampelter jeered, Ford retaliated. 

“Don't... call me that...” Ford said through gritted teeth. Crampelter grinned evilly happy with the knowledge that he'd hit a nerve. 

“What are you going to do about it freak show? Use your “magic” on me?” Ford ignored Crampelter and stepped forward again, but stopped and suddenly looked down. Crampelter held a dagger that he was gently pressing against Fords stomach. Crampelter gave Ford a look that said 'Try it I dare you” Ford stood still not willing to play Crampelter's stupid game. Stan struggled a bit and managed to grab the goons ankle and pulled him forward. The goon shrieked as he fell flat on his face on the cobble stone floors. Stan grabbed the other goon who was holding Bill and the two began to wrestle, hitting the dirt, dust flying everywhere in thick clouds. Bill got to his feet and charged at Crampelter, Bill twisted the bully's wrist to try and get Crampelter to release the dagger. Crampelter shoved his elbow into Bill face and kicked him hard in the gut, Bill fell to the floor and Crampelter climbed on top of him raising the dagger above his head.

“NO!” Bill screamed pushing his hands out wards, there was a blinding flash of light. Mabel shielded her eyes, when the flash faded she looked and she felt her nausea rise in his stomach. Crampelter lay on the floor his face frozen in horror, a large smoking hole where in his chest, a puddle of blood gathering beneath him. Crampelter's goons got up and ran leaving dust in their wake. Bill and Stan stared in disbelief at Ford whose hand was smoking. Ford breathed heavily staring at Crampelter's face framed by fear, Ford sank to his knees he shook all over from the adrenaline. Stan went over to comfort his brother but Ford shuffled away from him forcing his brother to keep his distance. Bill uttered a small incantation and Crampelter's body was swallowed up by the earth. Stan sat next to his hyperventilating brother and pulled him into tight hug.

“It's alright, your safe” Stan whispered, Ford hesitated in his brother embrace before he hugged him back. Bill looked at the horizon, Mabel followed his gaze to see the sun beginning to set.   
“Stan get Ford home tell mom and dad I'll be there soon” Bill strode off leaving a deflated Ford in his brothers arms. Stan slowly got up from the floor pulling his brother to his feet, the twins went to the castle holding onto each other. Mabel turned and followed after Bill who strolled down the cobble stone road. Had Bill called her grand parents mom and dad? Her family had adopted him? The strangest thing to Mabel wasn't that Bill had been part of her family, it was that Bill wasn't at all effected by the bully's death. Bill was actually smiling as he walked, Was he actually glad that Ford had killed that kid? The word kill felt rather heavy to Mabel, she never thought her Grunkle would do such a thing. Bill began to whistle a small odd tune to himself, the sky had grown dark now the stars had begun to shine. Mabel hadn't realized how much time had passed as she walked alongside Bill. Two figures jumped out of the shadows where Mabel stood passing harmlessly through her, the figures grabbed Bill and shoved him to the floor. 

Mabel could see them even in the dim light, they were Crampelter's goons they looked angry. Bill looked around him but the streets were empty and all the lights had gone out for the night, he was outnumbered and alone. Bill got up and bolted down the narrow lanes, the goons chasing after in hot pursuit. Mabel tried to keep up following Bill and the goons as they ran into town square. The boys turned a corner Mable lost sight of the boys for a moment until she turned the corner herself. She halted as there only a few feet away from her stood Bill held at each arm by one of Crampelter's goons, in steps ahead of them was the entire village holding torches. The villagers surrounded a stake that stood ominously amongst them illuminated by their torches. Bill backed up digging his heels into the dirt struggling in the goons grip. The goon on Bill's left just smiled socked him hard in the jaw, splitting Bills lip. The goon on Bills right punched Bill in the nose, drawing blood. The goons began to drag Bill towards the stake but Bill still fought against them. 

“No stop! I didn't do anything wrong!” Bill yelled, the goon who had punched Bill first punched Bill again this time hard in the gut. 

“You murdered our friend warlock” The first goon sneered as him and the other goon tied Bill tightly around the main wooden pole in the stake. 

“What do you say folks” Lets show this evil warlock what we do to those who use magic for evil!” The second goon yelled punching the air, The villagers cheered and punched the air as well. The children brought stones and began to throw them at Bill's head, laughing when the stones found their target. Blood dripped from Bills temple and covered his left eye, which was swollen shut from his earlier fight with Crampelter. Mabel watched shocked, the villagers didn't care what Bill said, they seemed dead set on one thing, revenge. They didn't care that Bill was a part of the royal family as they flung stones and words of abuse at him. Bills eyes darted through the crowd Mabel tried to find what he was looking for, and she found it. In the very back of the mob was Stan and Ford, Bills face was filled with relief when he saw them. Bill implored them silently to come an help him, Ford just shifted and turned away Stan stood there doing nothing. The stake was lit by the villagers the wood catching fire in seconds, Bill began to scream as the flame licked at his legs, burning and blistering his skin. The scream peirced the air, it was animal almost unearthly cry of agony. Mabel wanted to help but she was nothing but an apprition here, she waited for Ford to move or Stan to go and stop Bill being burned alive. Bill struggled against his restraints freeing one of his arms which was already a mixutre of raw, bubbling skin, his eyes glowed a viscous red through the smoke and flame.

“L-Y-O-L-X-O-L-X, YM EMIT SAH EMOC OT NURB, I EKOVNE EHT TNEICNAI REWOP TAHT I YAM NRUTER” Bills voice was garbled and odd, Mabel recognized the way Bill spoke it was the same way he spoke when the soldiers had broken into his family's home. Bill reached out towards Ford and Stan his angry red glare focused straight at them. 

“STANFORD!!!” Bill cried out as the flames engulfed him. The crowd was singing and dancing around the stake Ford walked away from Stan and when he was clear of the crowd ran with tear filled eyes to the castle. The scene slowly faded and Mabel was floating alone in the black void again. She felt as though her heart had been torn from her chest, she sank down to the cold glassy surface that resembled the floor. She was shaking she was so overwhelmed. How? Ford had let it happen he'd let Bill take the blame for a crime he'd committed. He'd lied to her, her whole life and now this, Mabel saw the strings of the tapestry of lies begin to unweave before her eyes. Tears spilled from her eyes, as she heard the dream demons voice whispering in her ear. 

“Now shooting star let's have some fun”


	12. INTO THE MAZE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and Mabel are trapped it's up to Stan and Dipper to save them, but can they make it?

CHAPTER12 

Dipper was sitting with his back leaning against the hedge, his head and shoulders slumped forward. His mind was swimming with worry, he wanted to be there he wanted to save his sister. The wall was unclimbable filled with thorns that cut like knives, Dippers gaze flitted down to his bandaged hands for a moment, he let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He should have told her, he should have been honest with her, maybe if he had she would have never run away. He could still remember the conversation with Ford as clearly as though it had been only yesterday:

He sat with his Grunkle's in their room a single burning candle for light, their faces glowed bathed in the orange flame. The it was so silent you could hear the crickets as they called to each other in the night. Dipper was the first to break the quiet,

“Why?” One word that seemed to weigh a ton, Ford put held his nephews shoulder and looked him in the eye.

“Dipper do you trust me?” Ford waited, Dipper nodded automatically. 

“Then you will trust that that's not important” 

Fords voice along with the memory became foggy before fading into the recess of his mind. Dipper surfaced another memory, he and Mabel sneaking into the kitchen when Stan had his back turned and trying to steal a freshly baked cookie. Dipper had to convince Mabel to do it, eventually she caved and agreed to hep him. The kitchen was warm and smelled of fresh flour and baked goods. Stan was facing the oven with his back turned away from a tray of cookies straight from the oven. Dipper reached for the tray but screamed in pain when he burnt his hand on the hot tray. Stan was taking care of Dippers burn when he asked who's idea it was to steal the cookies, Dipper was about to confess when Mabel stepped forward and said she did. Mabel took the fall she was put in the corner for an hour, right after a fifteen minute lecture on how stealing was wrong even for cookies. Even though Dipper wasn't punished he felt as though he was the one in trouble, he'd sat staring at a wall in his room for an hour until Mabel came up to their room. It was the same feeling now, only he wished it was him that was cursed and not Mabel, his stomached ached with guilt. He was only looking out for her, he was trying to be a good brother. Surely Mabel knew that? She had to understand that he hadn't meant to hurt her, it had never been his intention. 

Stan was sitting down in the dirt taking a swing from his flask, he never left home without it. He could see Dipper who sat across from him consumed by his thoughts. Stan looked at the hedge, he was just waiting for his brother to come over that hedge with Mabel, safe and sound. Safe, that word had been meaningless to both of them for years, after....he was burned at the stake Stan had nightmares for years after. Ford became reclusive locking himself away with his books, he didn't come out for a week. Stan had been really worried about this brother so he'd gone to the library to see him. The doors creaked open of their own accord, the room had been trashed, books and papers strewn everywhere. Stan found Ford in the corner of the library, he was like a living skeleton his eyes had large dark circles beneath them, he was so thin his cheek bones looked like they were going to poke out of his skin. The most terrifying thing to Stan however was that Ford had knives buried in his arm. Stan had run for help, it had taken months before Ford even spoke to anyone. Even then it would be the odd random word, like He and then a wee later he'd say something like Deal. When Ford had fully recovered he'd built up walls around himself and refused to talk about it. Stan had tried to talk to him but every time it would end with a door being closed on him. Stan and Ford rarely saw each other when Ford got his apprentice ship with the wizard and he went to knight school. Stan could still remember waking up at dawn to train, with his friends the smell of fresh mud and new beginnings on the horizon. Stan was pulled from his own thoughts by a noise he looked just a bunch of wild thorns came at them at rapid pace. 

 

Ford looked around him he stood in a field full of long grass, scattered remains of his past around him. The tree that he used sit underneath when he was a teen, the cottage he lived in for so long with his brother and great niece and nephew, but the worst thing in the fied was a stake charred and burnt. Ford could smell the sulfur and burnt flesh from where he stood, it was so repulsive it made him gag. He turned around as the sound of laughter rang through the stale air, behind him stood a boy with blond hair and brilliant blue eyes, next to him was two identical boys with hazel eyes and brown hair. The three looked at Ford and then ran into the long grass, the grass moved as the three weaved through it, their laughter full of innocents and merriment. Ford stayed in one place he knew what he'd seen was an illusion he ignored the laughter as he tried to figure out a way to wake himself up. The laughs suddenly stopped silence taking it's place, Ford sat on the ground and began to draw in the sand. He traced a cricel around himself first he then began to draw symbols around the circle.

“YOU!” Ford looked up from his work to see who was the owner of the voice. Ford stared directly into the face of a teenage Bill, the boys eye were glowing lava red his hands were on fire as he charged head on towards Ford. Ford didn't move he sat there calmly staring, watching the young Bill run full tilt into his force field. The teenager looked stunned as he fell to the ground, but he stood up and pounded on the force field with a vengeance. The boy yelled foul curses in Latin, as his flaming fists pounded against the invisible barrier, Ford smirked at the teenager. 

“Give up Bill, you can't touch me here” The teenager stopped yelling his hands resting against the force field, Bill face melted into a grin. Ford could hear his warbled, echoing voice from behind the barrier. 

“MaYbE NoT YoU SixER, BUT TheRe aRe OTHERS” The teenage Bill turned into a wisp of smoke and Dissipated. Ford suddenly had a image flash in his head. Mabel alone in a black ,empty void, she was crying doubled over into a ball. The image was gone but Ford was filled with desperation, he had to find away to reverse the spell and find Mabel before it was too late.

 

Mabel lay there in the void her face stained with tears, her eyes red from crying, her heart heart cracked and breaking. She was filled with betrayal and despair, she had trusted them and loved them.

“But they don't love you” A voice whispered in her ear, Mabel didn't look up she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt something cold and heavy weigh down her wrist. 

“After all if they did love you they would have told you” Another voice muttered in Mabel's other ear. Mabel could feel something forming on her other wrist it was even colder. 

“They didn't tell you because you were to naive, they didn't think you could handle it” A third voice said. Mabel could feel a ring forming a around her neck it was like ice, she opened her eyes and stared at her wrists. They had black shackles on them, she gingerly touched her neck to find a third shackle around her throat.

“You deserve this” The first voice whispered, a link of chains began to form on Mabel's wrist.

“You should've known better” Said the second voice, another link of chains began to form around Mabel's other wrist.

“Weak” The third voice spat, the chains formed around Mabel's neck. The chains grew longer and thicker with every word the voices whispered. Mabel let her hair fall over her face like a curtain, she wanted the voices to stop. She wanted it all to go away, Mabel clutched her chest as her heart slowly began to break. The chains made a loud clinking noise as she moved, but nothing was louder than the voices in the void.

“SILLY!”  
“CHILDISH!”   
“STUPID!”

'Please' Mabel thought to herself. 'Make it stop'

 

“RUN” Stan yelled as he pushed his nephew forward, the vines were not far behind them. The vines grew rapidly with large menacing thorns protruding from them. Stan huffed as he ran, sweat forming bead on his forehead and running down his face, dripping off his chin. Dipper ran a few paces ahead his long stick legs helping him make long bountiful strides as he ran. Stan had no idea where they were going but they had to get out of the maze before they were trapped inside. Stan had an idea, he grabbed Dipper by his shirt and pulled making him stop abruptly. Stan could see the vines coming, so with all the strength he had he tossed Dipper over the mazes hedge wall. Stan bgean to climb ignoring the pain in his hands he reached the top just as the vines began to grow where he had just stood. The vines began to creep up the wall, Stan climbed faster he could feel a vine pressing against his shoe. Stan used all his remaining strength to jump over the hedge. Stan could hear a nasty pop noise as he landed hard on his shoulder, he looked up the vines had stopped growing. 

Dipper ran over to his Grunkle relieved that he was alright, they were out of the way but a looming question hung over him. Where was Mabel and Ford? Dipper helped Stan to his feet, grunting with effort. He ripped off a strip of material and wrapped Stan's arm in a make shift sling.

Stan winced from the sharp pain that shot through his shoulder, he'd definatley hurt his arm when he'd fallen. Stan stared at the maze, Ford was still in there and so was Mabel.  
'Don't worry we'll be coming soon' Stan thought to himself, from the bowls of the maze he swore he could hear faded laughter. Stan took Dipper by the arm and led him away from the maze. 

Dipper couldn't speak he was worried he'd say it, he didn't want to say the word that stuck in his brain and caught in his throat. He fought back the urge to run towards the maze, he had to be logical, there was no point in trying to play hero. 

The two walked with urgency as they headed back towards the castle, both of heir minds were focused on getting Ford and Mabel back. Before it was too late, they had to hurry. Stan pushed the door open with his free arm. Dippers mother and father came running from the parlor, just as Stan began to climb the stairs two at a time. Both of Dippers parents fired off questions at the same time, but Dipper just averted his gaze. He couldn't tell them, he wouldn't know what to say. Dipper could see from the corner of his eye, his fathers impatience beginning to accumulate because Dipper refused to respond. Stan came back down holding to rucksacks and two axes, he was wearing a belt with his sword swinging proudly from it. Dipper took a ruck sack and tied it securely to his shoulder. Stan did the same to his own shoulder which was back in it's socket, he nodded towards the door. Dipper walked with Stan ignoring the objections from his parents, he could care less currently what they thought. He and Stan walked off the horizon over head grew brighter ahead, but the clouds had begun to form.


	13. BETWEEN THE THORNS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Dipper are in the maze trying to find Mabel and Ford but can Mabel and Ford hold out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys slowly but surely. I"ll be on holiday this Friday so the stories should progress much faster.

Dipper raised the axe above his head and brought it down with as hard as he could the blade glinting in the light. The axe cut through the air making a sickening thud as it struck one of the thorny vines and split it in half. Dipper wiped his forehead with his gloved hand, he was hot from exertion. The sun was a blazing light overhead, it was around midday the hottest time of day. The vines had grown above the maze making a roof of thorns, but the sun peeked through the cracks making it unbearably hot. Dipper swung his axe into a thick vine and left it there for a second, he pulled out his flask and drank. The cold water filled his parched throat, Dipper wiped his mouth satisfied. Behind him Stan cut viciously at the thorns, his face a mixture of sweat and concentration.

 

Stan listened to the dull thud of the axe striking the vines, they'd been there all morning and they'd hardly gone past the entrance. Stan was sweating, his muscles were aching but he didn't stop or falter. He was determined to get in this maze he had to, he had to save them. Images flashed in his mind memories, pictures of his past. Him and Ford and Bill discovering the big apple tree. He swung his axe again, another memory surfaced, the day of the accident with Crampelter. The next memory cut like a knife it was the day Bill had died. They told him he was dangerous, they told him to stay away, they told him to let Bill go. He never should have listened. Stan sat down slumping a little, the sweat running down his face. Dipper sat beside him giving Stan a drink from his flask.

“I was thinking maybe we're going about this all wrong” Dipper stared off into space as he said it. Stan was taken aback was Dipper regretting trying to save Mabel?

“What do you mean?” Stan asked, Dipper turned his head looking Stan in the eyes. Stan could see it in his eyes the burning fire, the desire to keep his family safe. Dipper turned away again before he spoke.

“I mean we should sleep during the day and work at night to conserve....” Dipper was interrupted by a loud snore. He looked at Stan who was already fast asleep happily snoring. Dipper chuckled to himself, Stan didn't need to be convinced when it came to sleep. Dipper yawned and covered his mouth, he felt his eye starting to close, he lay down beside his snoring uncle. Dipper closed his eyes and with a small sigh he slowly fell asleep.

 

Ford sat in his protective circle, he'd had no idea how long he'd been here there was no night or day just a grey cloudy sky. Ford had gone through every conceivable plan he could think of to try and wake up. There was nothing he could do, he'd tried, but it seemed that until Mabel woke up he wasn't going anywhere. Ford could still see that image Bill had planted in his mind just as he'd left. He shivered at the thought, he couldn't let Bill trick her. He would know, he had let Bill trick him and he payed dearly for it:

Ford sat alone in his room his eyes red from crying, his hair was messed and his clothes soiled. He hadn't slept in over twenty four hours, he could still hear him screaming. The world around Ford suddenly drained of all color, Ford jumped up in surprise. He heard something behind him, like a hollow chuckle. Ford turned around and paled, there stood a teenager his blond hair covered in ash, his skin was red and angry in some places especially his left eye.

“Hello sixer” Bill grinned

“Bill?...........How?” Ford felt his limbs stiffen as he looked at the ghost beside him.

“The ancient spell from that book on black magic, the one that mom and dad said not to read. I found a resurrection spell and I used it when...you know” Bill slowly advanced towards Ford. Ford's face lit up and he pulled Bill forward, wrapping him in a hug.

“I'm glad you're alright” Ford felt the guilt that had been eating him begin to wash away. Bill broke his embrace and looked down at the grey floor sadly.

“If only that were true” Bill muttered.

“What do you mean?” Ford asked.

“You’re dreaming Ford, I can visit you when you sleep but I'm still.......” Bill sighed and slumped forward.

“There must be something I can do...” Ford mumbled under his breath, Bill perked up.

“Actually...no I couldn't....” Bill turned away from Ford.

“What, what is it?” Ford turned Bill around, he was willing to do anything to make things right again.

“Well you could always let me possess your body” Ford let go of Bill.

“P..Possess?” Ford stammered.

“I want to feel again Ford, I miss being alive...please? For me” Bill's blue eyes were filled with sincerity. Ford chewed his bottom lip in thought, he nodded. Bill smiled and took a step back, he then extended his hand engulfed in his signature blue flame.  
“Deal?” Bill said.

“Deal!” Ford grabbed Bill's flaming hand and shook it.

That had been his greatest mistake. Ford stared at the symbols in the sand before him, he was safe from Bill the effort seemed futile now. He probably deserved to be tortured for putting his family through this. Ford stood up and stepped out of his protective circle, glaring at the grey cloud filled sky.

“COME AND GET ME BILL, I”M HERE!” Ford yelled at the top of his lungs, the scream echoed through the landscape. His hands curled into fists as he ran up to the charred stake, shaking with rage. Ford threw all his strength into his arms, he punched the stake. There was a satisfying sound of splitting wood, crunching beneath his knuckles. Ford drew his fist back and drove it into the stake repeatedly, he pounded out his frustration, anger, anxiety, his fear. Ford stopped the stake was in splintered pieces in front of him, his hands were aching, red and bleeding. He chuckled darkly to himself a single tear running down his cheek, Ford fell to his knees the tears flowed steadily but he didn't make a sound. There was no point no one could hear him, he was alone.

 

Mabel's wrists and neck were raw from the shackles rubbing against them, the chains were thick and heavy making a loud clinking noise if she moved. She was bound by her fears and weighed down by her insecurities. The voices had disappeared she was alone now, her tears had dried on her cheeks. Mabel looked up into the dark void, how much time had passed? She didn't know. Mabel had to escape, she had to get away. She knew no one was coming to save her and she didn't need them to. Mabel moved her wrist a little, she grasped the cool chains in her hand. Her hands began to hurt from the cold chains, it felt like she was holding ice. Mabel stretched the chains using all the strength she could muster. The chains groaned in complaint as she pulled, forcing them to part, the pain in her hands spread up her arms and down her spine.


	14. Lets make a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far can you bend someone before they break?

Stan stood alone in a dreary place, there was no sun, and the sky was dark. Stan turned his head away from the window. He was standing outside his parent’s door, the light spilled from under the crack where the door was. There was muffled voices talking quietly by candlelight. Stan didn't have to look to know who it was, he sat against the wall and listened.

“You can't be serious?” The younger him said.

“The decision is final” His father’s voice was stern.

“Bill isn't dangerous dad.....what happened was an accident. Bill never meant to....”

Stan peeled his head away from the door, berating himself. He shouldn't have said that, how could he have been so idiotic?. He pinched the bridge of his nose, he'd had this dream so often you think he'd be used to it by now. The voices faded and Fords library door opened, the young him stood there holding Ford in his arms, as he rushed to the infirmary. That had only happened a few days after he'd talked with his parents. The two young versions of him and his brother vanished and a new one appeared. Ford's door was locked again and the younger version of himself stood there, looking sullen. Even though it was years later, just sitting here watching this still stung like it did the first time. Ford had immersed himself in study and locked him out, Stan had tried but Ford would hardly leave his room. He shouldn't have listened to his parents, he shouldn't have kept Ford back the night Bill was executed. He should've helped Ford save him. Stan could still see Bill's tortured face, as he was eaten alive by the flames of the stake. The scene slowly changed around Stan, the ground shook as it changed beneath him, the walls of the castle disintegrated long grass growing in its place. He got up from the ground dusting the dirt off, in the distance he could just make out the shape of the castle. In front of him was the stake, what was left of it anyway. The painful reminder of the past lay in almost unrecognizable pieces, smashed into splinters. What had happened here? Stan jumped as a horrible sound filled the air, his heart thudded noisily in his chest. He heard the noise again, he couldn't tell what it was though. Stan quietly debated with himself, should he or shouldn't he see where the noise was coming from? Stan came to a silent decision, he tiptoed forward through the long grass. The sound that rang through the air masked his approaching footsteps, the screams were almost unbearably loud now. Stan parted the grass a little and his heart sank.

Ford struggled against the creatures which held him, they clutched tightly to his legs holding him in one place as the others climbed all over him biting, scratching, and snarling. Ford yelped in surprise as one of the hideous little monsters jumped on his face. He tried to move his hands but the creatures held tight, sinking their fangs into it. Ford screamed again the pain shooting through him sharply. The one on his face pulled back, enabling Ford to see it properly. They looked like lizards , with black glistening scales, with three red beady eyes on each side of their heads', they had long slimy, black forked tongues and sharp purple claws filled with venom. Ford felt the creatures by his legs pull their claws down his legs their venom making his veins burn like fire. He felt his head go lighter and his veins burning fiercer than before, the venom was taking effect. Ford legs gave way beneath him as he lost all feeling in his body, his head hit the ground hard. He groaned as he saw the world swimming before him, the creatures began to circle closing in for the kill. Ford closed his eyes, he could smell the creature’s putrid breath as it slowly advanced towards him.

Stan charged forward his feet thudding heavily, he reached out grabbing one of the creatures that was closest to his brother. The creature snarled spitting at him, trying to claw and bite his hands. Stan clasped the creature firmly between his palms and squeezed, the creature screeched, as it popped into a mass of black sticky goo. Stan's hands were covered in the stuff, it smelled like decay. The creatures had stopped circling and stared at Stanley. Stanley kicked the one next to him, the creature gave a loud high squeal as it flew through the air and landed in the long grass, disappearing out of sight. The creatures hunched bearing their fangs at Stan their hideous eyes glowing, a furious burning coal red. Stan stood up straight flexing his shoulders back making himself look bigger, Stan leaned forward and screamed at the top of his lungs. The creatures stopped hissing and fled into the field of grass. Stan knelt down beside Ford, his skin was pale, making his veins more prominent they were like a blue spider webs under his skin. Stan rolled Ford over his hands trembling. Fords eyes were growing dimmer by the second, his veins slowly transforming from blue to black.

Ford gasped as another wave of stabbing pain went through him, his vision was blurred his brothers voice sounded muffled and distant to his burning ears. He clutched his brothers arm squeezing it, the venom was taking over he didn't have much time. The venom felt like hot lava cascading through him, he was sweating profusely now.

“Stanford, stay with me!” Stanley held his brother by his shoulders, he could feel the heat rising off Ford. Stan began to panic, there wasn't anyone else hear but them and their broken memories.

“L..lee?” He croaked out. Stan grip tightened, Ford hadn't called him that in ages not since they were twelve summers old.

“Ford I'm here...” Stan could feel Ford's veins hammering beneath his fingers like they were alive.

“Stanley listen...to me...” Fords raspy voice filled with urgency.

“I...I know how to break Mabel's curse....” Ford felt his lungs slowly start to heat, the venom was spreading fast. The heat was spreading up his arms while simultaneously spreading down his legs.

“It can only be broken by...”He took in a sharp labored breath as the heat formed under his chin. He felt like he was swimming in lava, being cooked alive.

“By what!?” Fords skin was scorchingly hot beneath his clothes, the black had corrupted the veins in his face. Stan couldn't do anything to help his brother now, he didn't know spells or potions, he was useless.

“True love....” Ford murmured, the black veins covered his whole face, his eye lids had become a bruised purple and his lips ink black. Fords eyes shut and his body began to convulsive in Stan's arms. Stan watched as his brother’s body stilled and went limp, the heat draining instantly. Tears were threatening to fall from Stan's eyes as he shook his brother gently, this was his fault.

“Ford...” He whispered.

“Please...” A quite plea, it left his mouth and was swallowed instantly by the silence.

 

Mabel stood amongst the broken chains, her fingers red and aching as the blood forced life and feeling back into them. Mabel's feet lifted from the floor, she was floating through the void once more. Mabel thought of Bill how he'd made her suffer, it made her skin tighten. She wanted to take something and smash him into pieces to laugh as his shattered remains drifted endlessly onward. Something brushed past her, she spun around (a little too fast) losing her center of gravity for a moment. She shot her arms out to steady herself, the thing brushed by her again. Mabel peered over her shoulder, the thing pushed by her again, she couldn't make out its shape but she could see its beady red eyes glaring at her as it went by. She felt something like hot iron striking her leg, she grunted in pain and looked down. Her dress had a huge hole in it revealing her leg with a fresh blood red wound. Mabel felt the creature pass front of her, the hot iron striking her stomach. The new cut went clean through her cardigan, the red wound just below her stomach. Mabel just stared, they didn't hurt nor were they bleeding, she turned her gaze into the void waiting for the thing that was attacking her. Mabel was calm, like clouds at sea quiet and harmless looking but full of potential destruction. Mabel wanted a weapon she wanted to feel the press of cold steel pressing against her palms. Her arm gradually grew heavier, she curled her hand gently enclosing a solid object. She clasped a sword with a silver hilt, which she recognized in an instant. It was her Grunkle Stan's sword, it felt exactly like she had dreamed. She could feel the swords history tingle up her arm, the blood of those who had fallen by this sword flowed through her, empowering her. She closed her eyes listening for the sound of air being disturbed. As the thing moved forward to pounce Mabel brought the sword forward, the sword reverberated as it met with its target. The thing gave out a screech and fell at Mabel's feet its black essence making a rippling puddle beneath her. Mabel smirked to herself, her adrenaline was flowing steadily in her veins making her feel invincible. She tore the sleeves of her dress as well as the shredded hem. She looked down at her kill, she bent over it and dipped her finger in its black essence. The essence was warm and sticky on her finger tips, she. Smelled it. Her brains filled with sparks, a shot of pure energy raced through her body. She didn't think she put the black liquid in her mouth, it slid down her throat easily. It was like she could see everything with clarity for the first time, like she'd spent her whole life looking through misted glass. Mabel let herself fall next to the things corpse, the sword falling beside her. Mabel picked up the creatures corpse grinning to herself, she breathed it in as she brought it slowly to her lips.

 

“MABEL!” Dipper shot up panting, his forehead clammy from sweat, his knuckles gripping the ground so hard his knuckles were white. He looked beside him grunkle Stan was gone. The world has gone grey around him, Dipper tried to process this information trying to find logic. Logic was his safe place as there was logic to everything. There was a sudden brilliant flash of white light, Dipper covered his eyes with his arms. Dipper brought his arms down hesitantly to see a floating triangle hovering in front of him. It was yellow with odd hat and one large eye (which to Dipper was its most unsettling feature). Dipper backed up a few steps, it was another demon he knew that much.

“Well, well, well, if it isn't his majesty Mason Pines, so nice to finally meet you” The demon tipped his hat towards him. Dipper disliked the demons echoing voice, it sent shivers through him.

“What are you and what do you want?” Dipper spoke in perfect Latin. The demon seemed unimpressed by Dipper's fluency in the language, it was almost as though it knew.

“Names Bill Cipher master of the nightmare realm. As for what I want....”Bill moved over fast grabbing Dipper by his jugular, lifting him up off the ground. Dipper gasped and choked as he was lifted, he grasped Bill's hand trying to break the demons hold.

“I want to see you suffer.” Bill spoke in English, as he lifted Dipper higher. Bills hand tightened around Dippers throat, the tips of the demons fingers pierced his skin. Bill let Dipper go, Dipper fell to the floor choking holding his burning throat. Dipper's fingers grew warmer as hot stick liquid gently dripped onto them. Dipper looked at the spots of his own blood on his hand, he glared at the demon.

“What did I do ….to... you?” Dipper croaked out, his voice hoarse from Bill's choke hold. Bill merely rolled his eyes slightly annoyed.

“Are both you twins so easily fooled? Look kid I’m only torturing you because of sixer” Dipper raised his brow at Bill.

“Grunkle.... Ford? What does he have to do …......with this?” Dipper said hoarsely. Bill rolled his eye slightly more annoyed, he didn't want to have to go through the whole thing again now?

“Why are you asking me? You know who you should have asked...” Bill said condescendingly. Dippers face became a mask of horrific realization, it amused Bill.

“Your even more entertaining than your sister” Bill began to chuckle to himself. Dipper glared icily at the demon.

“What have you done to her!?” Dipper hollered. Bill stopped chuckling and stared back at Dipper. The demons eye made Dipper feel as though his soul was being sucked from him, but he held his glare.

“That's none of your business, you won't be able to save her anyway” Dipper gritted his teeth at the demons the anger bubbling inside him.

“I can and I will” Dipper spat, the demon was like an acid to him, bitter and repulsive.

“Do you really think you can defeat me?” Bills voice was dangerously sweet.

“I know I can, I’ll find my sister and together we'll destroy you” Dipper said reproachfully arched his brow.

“I will. I'd bet my life on it” Dipper insisted. Bill stared at Dipper in thought.

“You know what fine, if you’re so sure then how about a wager?” Bill inquired.

“Fine, what's the wager?” Dipper said suddenly feeling cautious.

“I'll give you three days to get through the maze and find your uncle and sister. If you lose, your whole kingdom will join in your sister’s fate....”

“And if I win you leave my family and everyone else in my kingdom alone” Bill paused for a moment.

“Fine.” Bill thrust a flaming blue hand toward Dipper.

“Do we have a deal?” Bill asked. Dipper bit his lip, before grabbing the demons flaming hand and shaking it.


	15. 3 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock is ticking for our heroes and as tempers start to flare can they break the curse in time?

DAY 1

 

“What have I done?” Dipper murmured to himself as he flattened himself as far into hedge as he could. The thorns scraped his skin and tore his clothes as he pushed himself further in. His breathing was rapidly his lungs burning, his legs and arms aching from all the running. Beside him Stan was gasping clutching his chest, the cut was bleeding steadily now, the scarlet liquid oozed over his fingers and dripped onto his leg. Dipper glanced over his shoulder looking through the branches of the hedge, looking for any sign of it. There was nothing there, Dipper sighed and slumped in relief. He took off his sack and brought out a piece of material and a flask. He inched over to his Grunkle who still clutched his chest possessive. Dipper pried his grunkle's fingers away from his chest and assessed the damage. The slash was not to deep but it would leave a scar, Dipper poured some water from his flask into the wound. Grunkle Stan hissed in pain grabbing Dipper by his wrist. Dipper pulled off his shirt, revealing his scars the message still clear as day. Dipper tore a piece of his shirt, began to dress Stan wound began. Dipper tied the bandage tight the blood making dark spots through it. He put on his shirt he knew the thing would be back for them soon. 

Stan was relaxing against the vines ignoring the prick of the thorns, he let out a large yawn. Ever since last night sleep had alluded him, because every time he closed his eyes he could see his brothers face. The blackened veins and pale skin, the cold almost lifeless eyes. It made Stan sick to the stomach, if he ever saw Bill he'd kill that no good, self involved, one eyed salamander. Stan pulled out his flask a took a swing of water and wiped the sweat from his brow. His feet were aching they'd been running for hours, ever since that thing started chasing them. 

Dipper ran a hand through his damp brown hair, Bill had sent this thing after them. He should have been honest with Mabel, he'd been so busy trying to protect her that he hadn't realize that he'd been hurting her. He'd been so blind he should have known that something was wrong, he should have been asking questions. Now it was too late. After he'd made the deal the vines had dissapeared, but in it's place something else grew. They'd been running from it since it had first showed it's hideous snout. He had to think of a plan and quick. 

 

Mabel gripped her sword tightly, she crouched in deep concentration. How long has it been since she first came to the void? A day, days?, weeks? There was no form of time here. Her hands became clammy and sweat rolled down the sides of her face. She licked her lips as her eyes darted wildly from side to side. There was the sound of rushing wind behind her, but she did not move. She waited, her heart beating faster. The noise came at her, Mabel swung around striking the creature with the tip of the sword. The creature squealed and stopped staring directly at her. This creature was made of blue flame with long dagger sized teeth and one large yellow eye. Mabel charged with out hesitation forward plunging the sword into the creatures chest. The creature looked shocked it looked down at fresh wound in it's chest, Mabel twisted the sword in the things chest. It was a tough one, most of the creatures she faced bled and died but this one just stared. Mabel put all her weight on the sword as she pushed it further into the things chest. Then the creature did something that she did not expect, it gave her a toothy grin and laughed. 

“HAHAHA” That familiar echoey laugh made Mabel shiver. The creature transformed into a triangle, the blue turning yellow. Even if he didn't have a mouth Mabel could tell he was smirking at her.

“I got to say your majesty your not as weak as you look” Bill chuckled, Mabel laughed dryly, at the demon.

 

“ I guess you underestimated me” Mabel pointed her sword at. Bill didn't flinch, he rolled his eye and snapped his fingers. Mabel's sword was engulfed in blue flames, Mabel gasped and dropped the flaming sword. The sword vanished with the blue flames as it hit the ground. 

“You still don't get it do you? I'm the master of the mind, I can do anything I want here” Bill summoned his cain from thin air and a shampain glass filled with this weird purple liquid. Bill lifted the glass and drank the liquid through his eye. Mabel gagged repulsed at the sight. 'He can do anything he wants here? Then maybe...” She felt her sword reappear in her hand. Bill did a spit take when he saw the sword, Mabel flashed him a cocky smile. 

“It seems your not the only one” Mabels clothes shimmered as they transformed, she now wore silver armor with a black cape, her earlier wounds vanished into nothing.. Bills shape distorted and shuddered as he became his human self. Mabel blinked in astonishment he looked exactly the same as the vision, he had dead straight blond hair pale white skin and one glorious blue eye. He grinned at her as the cain in his hand became a long Sabre with a gold handle. Mabel wasn't intimidated she'd spent hours sparring with grunkle Stan and Dipper. The mere thought of them sent a stab of pain through her heart, she pushed them from her mind. Mabel went first charging at her opponent raising her sword to strike.

 

DAY 2

 

Ford groaned the heat rolled off his body in waves and pain shot through him with every breath. Images of the past flashed before him and faded, he couldn't remember any of the memories that already past. He could see from the corner of his eye black smoke rising into the air. He was losing himself slowly but surely. Another memory:

He was walking down darkened the hall he couldn't move his arms or legs because it wasn't him that was moving.   
“You ready sixer?” Bill said as he straightened Fords limbs, he tilted forward slowly. Ford could feel every step as he fell down the staircase. When he got to the floor Bill's control left him, he could hardly move his limbs were aching and his head was throbbing. 

The memory vanished and he couldn't remember what he'd just seen. The only way to stop this was to end the curse. Stan and Dipper were his and Mabel's only hope.

 

“RUN!” Dipper screamed his voice breaking the peace of the night. He grabbed his grunkle Stan and pulling him to his feet as a massive burst of flame set the hedge alight. Dipper ran with his grunkle close behind him a large column of fire shot over their heads. Dipper felt heat on his scalp he looked up letting out a small squeal. He patted the fire out of his hair burning his hand as he did so. They skidded around the corner kicking up dust and stones, a loud roar sounded behind them. There was a thunderous crashing noise as the hedge behind them was squashed. The creature howled as it bounded forward, it's massive steps shaking the ground. 

Stan lifted of the grounds as the beasts massive feet pounded into the ground with a horrifying thud. The thing found them, they had been sleeping when they'd heard a noise if Dipper hadn't moved they would have been burned to ashes. The dawn was on the horizon fast approaching but all it meant was they were running out of time. Some where in this unholy hell were his brother and great niece. They were close he knew it he could feel it in his gut. They turned another corner only to come face to face with another hedge. 

 

Mabel took the first swing her sword slicing through the air towards Bill. Bill dodged her blade and parried with his Saber, Bill stepped forward lunging his Saber at Mabel. She stepped to the side as the edge of Bills Sabre nipped her as the Sabre shot past her chin. She shot daggers at Bill as a line of fresh red blood bloomed on her skin. She ran at him using every once of strength, pouring her anger into every blow.

Mabel was sweating her labored breaths filled the void, she had her sword in lock with Bill's Sabre. Bill was panting as well his blue eye glaring at her with malice, he grinned as the ground began to shake beneath them. They were lifted on a pillar the ground getting further and further away. Mabel looked at the pillar on which they stood and scoffed.

“Am I supposed to be afraid?” She sneered, Bill's grin broadened the ground shook again as th floor beneath them became lava and the pillar began to fall. Mabel gasped as she was thrown backwards into the fiery lake, she began to float just as she reached the flaming pool. She looked up Bill who stood hovering in mid air flashing his sharp white canines at her. He shifted back into his demon form, his Sabre becoming a cain.

“Till we meet again you majesty” Bill dissapeared in a burst of blue flames. Mabel glared at the spot where Bill was. 

“Ill be ready” She whispered. She closed her eyes and the ground began to move at her command. 

 

Dipper and Stanley lay next to one another staring up at the magnetta sky, the beast had stopped chasing them for now. Their clothes were charred with ash, they had burns on their hands and blisters on their feet. Dipper sat up taking a sip from his flask, he moved it around hearing water hitting the hollow insides of the flask. Their wasn't much left. He could see the stars shining brightly as the sky fused with the black veil of night. Dipper could remember sitting under the maple trees in his back yard sketching the odd creatures he saw, while Mabel sat next to him either commenting on his drawings or, daydreaming about her next crush. He almost couldn't believe how not so long ago everything had been looking up, he'd just had his first kiss from the girl he'd been in love with since he'd first met her.

“Grunkle Stan?” Stan mumbled in response opening one eye lazily as he folded his arms behind his head resting against them. 

“Do you think we'll ever find them? I mean what if we don't what if we get stuck in here forever and....” Dipper began to ramble his words merging into one another, Stan raised his hand and stopped Dipper.

“Where is all this coming from? Of course we'll find them and as for forever we have plenty time.” Stan watched as Dipper chewed his bottom lip paling a little. Stan furrowed his brows at his nephew.   
“What aren't you telling me?” Stan had made a living as a fraud for sixteen summers and in the business of con mans and scam artists, you tended to develop an eye for lies. He watched Dipper rake the ground nervously turning his eyes down to the mound of dirt between his fingers.

“Two days ago I met a demon he came to me in my dream his name was....What was it again..something Cipher.” Stan jolted up from the grass he grabbed Dipper by his shoulders and made him sit up staring him right in the eyes.

“You saw Bill Cipher?” Dipper shifted his head back his heart fluttering nervously in his stomach.

“You..You know Bill?” Dipper stammered his tongue pasted to his teeth 

“That's not important...” Stan began. Dipper tore himself from his grunkles grip and giving him a heated glare. He was so sick of all the secrecy all the lies, this would never have happened if his grunkles had just been honest with them.

“Hell it isn't” Dipper growled through his teeth, Stan's face adopted a rather surprised look.

“No more secrets, be honest with me. How do you know Bill?” Stan slumped his face dour as he told Dipper everything. Dipper listened in disbelief, when Stan finished Dipper could of sworn he saw tears in his Grunkles eyes. 

“How come you never told us?” Dipper's voice was solemn, he gave Stan a slightly wounded look. 

“Me and Ford both thought it would be best, because we didn't want you to worry. We thought that we should rather let you live your lives instead” Dipper felt a rising heat in his cheeks at his grunkles words.

“Life?LIFE!? I have been babysitting Mabel since we were kids to protect her from others and her self. I've been attacked multiple times by random demons who use my sister like an object. I've always had to be suspicious of everyone around me, not being able to put my trust in anyone. I've had to give so much just o keep the truth from her and for what? My own sister doesn't trust me anymore. I had to come into this maze risking life and limb to save Mabel from a curse that happened because of your mistakes. This isn't a life grunkle Stan” His echoing voice quietened around him, Dipper hadn't even realized he'd been screaming until now. 

“It's a life Dipper just not the one you want” Stan said accusingly.  
“Oh so you suddenly care about what I want” Dipper sniped snarkily, Stan jumped to his feet.

“What that supposed to mean?” Dipper got to his feet as well giving his grunkle the evil eye. 

“It means that both you and grunkle Ford have made me and Mabel's decisions for us without even asking what we wanted. Do you think Mabel was happy to leave her friend s behind?Do you think I was happy to leave Wendy without so much as a goodbye? I came here to get my sister because she's the last person that I can trust and I will not betray her like you betrayed Bill” The air suddenly became as silent as a tomb between them. 

Dipper had struck a nerve, Stan was shaking with rage the vein in his temple throbbing violently. Stan lunged and Dipper pinning him against the hedge wall gripping his shoulders hard. 

“Listen you. We made those decisions when you were children, when you were to young to know better. Even now you act like a spoilt child! We do what we had to, to keep you safe.....” Stan broke off releasing his hold on Dipper his face downcast.

“What happened with Bill.....I...I did it because I was looking out for my brother.” Stan turned away from his nephew and lay on the ground his back towards Dipper.

“But wasn't Bill your brother to?” Dipper asked softly, Stan didn't answer. Dipper sank to the ground putting his forehead on his knees as he curled himself into a ball. Dipper fell into an uneasy sleep that night.

DAY 3

Ford sat up as the world warped around him, he looked down to where the purple smoke had come from earlier. He saw the smoke rising from his knees, he panicked and tried to stand. Ford face planted into the ground, he peered over his shoulder. His legs where missing from the knee down. Another image flashed through his mind and vanished, he no longer saw the memory itself just a white flash before his eyes. Ford was disintegrating, if the curse wasn't lifted soon he'd fade from existence and even when the curse was lifted he wouldn't wake up. His body was his tomb and if he died here it would be a shell lifeless and empty. 

Mabel sat with an ice cool demenour, her servant stood before her shivering it's chains rattling with the movement. A shadowy smile formed on her lips, the servant trembled more. On the wall behind Mabel a dark figure of a triangle floated just above her.   
Dipper licked his parched bleeding lips as the scorching afternoon sun baked his exposed skin, he walked along groggily from heat exhaustion. Not even the cover of thorns over the maze helped to shield them. Dipper hadn't said a word to grunkle Stan after last night, the harsh words had left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. Dipper could hardley breath as the hot air made his throat burn. He had no more water left they had to finish this now. 

Stan walked a few paces behind Dipper, the old scar of the past still open and bleeding. It had been ever since last night, Dipper words had cut him worse than any sword. The guilt that night was like a ravenous monster reaching through his mind overpowering his thoughts, destroying all the walls he'd built around those memories and making them surface. He hadn't slept at all last night. The inside of his mouth was dry like sand but he didn't mind. He could remember times during battle where he'd go thirsty for hours or even days at a time. Many others perished from the lack of water but Stan was an exception he had a iron will, which made him continue on. Dipper however was in poor shape, he looked like the undead. He was flushed, his clothes torn to shreds and covered in cuts and bruises which stood out against his pale skin. 

Stan was about to suggest a break as they rounded the next corner but he stopped in his tracks next to Dipper when he saw it. There in front of them only a twenty yards away was a mirror, it had a large black frame and the glass moved like water in a stream. 

“Mabel's in there I know it” Dipper breathed, he began to walk towards the mirror when a sudden snapping noise made him halt. The sound came from behind him, a hot foul smelling wind blew down his neck. Dipper looked up right into the creatures face, the same one that had been chasing them. The dragon was pure black with glowing orange pupiless eyes that were boring down on him. Dippers limbs froze in fear, he stood there watching as the dragon opened its jaws wide. He could see past the beasts sword length teeth past it purple forked tongue right to the back of the creatures throat. The dragons throat began to light up as it summoned it's fire. 

“Hey ugly” The dragon turned it's head just as an axe came flying at it burying itself in the beast forehead. The dragon screeched and reeled back it giant head ripping through the canopy of thorns. It shook it head quickly from side to side trying to loosen the axe in it's head. While the beast thrashed in confusion Stan ran towards Dipper who was still standing rigid from shock. Stan yanked the boys knapsack off him, the sudden movement snapped Dipper from his daze. 

“Run Dipper, go I'll hold him off” Stan took the axe from the Dippers knapsack and charged at the dragon. Dipper blinked regaining his senses, he turned on his heel and sprinted towards the mirror. Their was a the sound of flesh tearing followed by a blood curdling scream, Dipper didn't look he didn't want to see. He was so close he reached the mirror leaping through it, he was engulfed by the mirror in seconds. 

Stan hooked his fingers in between the creatures scales grasping the warm fleshy skin. He climbed up between the Dragons shoulder blades keeping well out of reach of the Dragons talons, which swiped at him incessantly. He tried to swing around the dragons neck discreatley, the dragon noticed howver and swung it head around trying to throw him off. Stan felt his grip loosen he began to fall, he reached quxkily and drew out his sword. He was didn't hesitate as he lunged forward, he stopped falling as the sword hit it's target. He hung onto his sword as it buried itself in the dragons chest, the dragon cried out in pain and began to flail around as green oozing blood poured from the wound. The beast fell with a mighty crash, Stan let go of the sword bracing for impact as the ground met him.

Stan got up and clicked some of his bones back into place, he looked at the dying beast before him. It wailed softly, breathing laboriously clawing the ground in desperation to cling on for life. Stan grabbed his sword which had fallen out lying in a puddle of dragon blood. Stan grasped the sword and knelt in front of the dragon, he gently stroked it's scales. A truly magnificent creature one of the last of its kind, his heart was heavier than the strongest metal of man as he stood up and raised his sword. He could see into the creatures eyes, there was no hate for him. 

Stan dropped the sword and fell to his knees, his head hanging his shoulders sagging forward. He sat with the creature until it took its last breath, it's huge body gave one last shudder then it went limp as the cold hands of death came. Stan silently cried for the creature, forgetting about Ford, Mabel and Dipper, forgetting about the mirror which was in broken shards beneath the dragons tail. 

The air around Dipper went cold then hot, he was propelled forward by gravity hitting the floor hard as he landed. He stood on shaky knees, glancing at the room around him. It was covered in thorny vines, from ceiling to floor all except for the platform of marble in the middle. There on the marble platform lay Mabel exposed to a small ray of sun which came through the roof of thorns. Dipper staggered towards her the thorns scratching his legs, he fell beside her. the thorns made Dipper's eyelids heavy the siren call of sleep was overwhelming. He gripped his sisters cold hand his eyes drinking in her face, her skin was a rosy pink, her lips were red like a rose, her hair formed a large golden crown of curls around her. Dipper could tell the sun would set soon, he had o cure, he'd failed her. Tears pricked his eyes as he lay on the steps of the marble platform next to his sister, his head resting by her shoulder. Tired, parched and sore the lure of sleep he did not fight. He gripped his sisters hand tightly as he lost consciousness.

“Mabel....I..I'm...sorry....” He fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how late this was, it has been a hectic holiday. Hopefully the next one won't take too long. (no promises though)


	16. According to plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Hell hope you packed your sunscreen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I meant to post this yesterday but certain things got in the way. This was originally meant to be my last chapter but I split it otherwise it would lag on. So I hope you enjoy. I hope you all had an awesome new year, or are going to , or is (depending where you are on the timeline).

There was a ringing in his ears as he drifted from sleep, his limbs felt heavier than stone. The floor beneath him felt like fire, blistering his exposed skin making it red and raw. He sat up slowly, peeling his eye open darkness was the first thing to greet him. He was in the middle of nowhere, there was no light just dark, he looked down at the ground seeing his own reflection staring back at him. His cuts and bruises were no longer there, his clothes were repaired and the color had returned to his face. He slowly stood up his legs shaking a little as he looked around him. There in the distance of the void was a small shining light. 

Dipper set off towards the source of the light, moving sluggishly forward. This place was eerie for a number of reasons Dipper could hardly begin to list. How was he going to go...home. That word stung like a blunt blade in his back, they say home is where your family is but....he wasn't sure what family really meant anymore. He understood why grunkle Stan and Ford would want to keep their past with Bill from others, but what about him and Mabel? If you couldn't trust your family who could you trust? Trust. The mere thought of it made a bitter taste on his tongue. He'd betrayed Mabel's trust, he'd lied to her then insulted her to her face. He hadn't meant to say it....then why did he?Maybe if he could find her and just talk to her, he could tell her how sorry he really was. 

The ground got hotter the closer he got to the lights, if he squinted he could just make out a shape behind the lights. It was a house? No a not a house it was much bigger than that. It was a castle....Dipper paused he was at least thirty feet away but he could see it clear as day. The castle was gigantic mass of granite surrounded by a flaming moat of molten lava. The towers were almost as high as the eye could see, with small windows winding their way around them like vines. Banners hung from the battlements, a gold shooting star on a blood red banister. This place was heavily fortified but from what?And by whom? 

Dipper felt a cold hand grasp his shoulder, each finger was long and unnervingly thin with sharp edges that poked him through his shirt. Dippers eyes shifted as he peered through the corner of his eye. Behind him was a skeleton it's pure white bones stained ruby red from the glow of the moat. The thing held a shield and sword, the shield bearing the same insignia as the banners. Dippers jaws wired shut out of panic as the skeleton pushed him toward the moat, Dipper dug his heels into the reflective surface of the void to find a grip. A futile effort he realized. Dipper heard the familiar moaning creak of a draw bridge lowering. The draw bridge matched the granite walls of the castle making it almost invisible to the naked eye. 

Dipper was forced to walk forward by the skeleton guard, which would give a grunt followed my a slight shove when Dipper hesitated to move. Their was a sickly mixture of sulfur and burning flesh as Dipper and the guard crossed the drawbridge. As Dipper walked under the stone entrance, he felt a sudden chill despite the heat coming from the lava. The main garden despite the intimidating exterior was charming. It had white pebble stone pathways that snaked through long rows of luxurious rose bushes. There were two more guards at the main doors, the main doors were large dark oak with one large star in the middle. The skeleton halted Dipper, it grunted indecisively and the two guards at the door that nodded slightly and opened the doors. 

The halls of the castle were long with rich red carpeting crystal chandeliers leading past long thin doors. The decor was mostly statues of magical creatures trolls, sirens. Dipper was led to what he imagined was the throne room. The door was huge with two unicorns statues standing proudly on either side. The doors swung open revealing the throne room. It had a long gold carpet that led to a star shaped throne, on the walls hung banisters the embroided pictures vaguely familiar. Then it hit him the tapestries were the stories Stan used to tell him and Mabel when they were kids. As scanned the room he paused on the throne where Mabel sat. 

She wore a long black dress, she wore Dippers present around her neck, and on her head was a bone white crown with black edges. Mabel smiled at Dipper with her blood red lips, she stood up the dress flowing to her ankles. She seemed menacing against the torch light of the castle, this wasn't Mabel. Dipper took a few steps backwards as Mabel came forward a small goblin hunched by her side. Dipper quickly glanced at the small creature, it had pale green skin with large bulbous eyes that were too big for its face and pointed green ears. 

“Dipper” Mabel's voice was colder than ice, the way she said it made it . She turned to the skeleton guard placing her hands on her hips.

“Why did you bring him!?” She snapped, Dipper jumped a little at Mabel's tone. Her voice echoed through the throne room. Next to her the goblin flinched letting out a small whimper. This was very uncharacteristic of Mabel to act so insolent towards others.

“He was trespassing, my queen” The skeleton guards voice was deep and slow. Mabel sighed slapping her forehead, she mumbled something indubitably under her breath. 

“GOBSIE!” The little goblin paled it's ears drooping, it's large brown eyes were filled with fear. Dipper arched his brow, was this goblin scared of Mabel? 

“Y..yes my queen” It stuttered it's hands twitching slightly, it shuffled a few inches away from her. 

“Take our......guest to a safe room” She turned her attention back to the guard. 

“You, get back to your post” She pointed towards the door, the guard bowed and left. Mabel walked back to her throne her heels making a hollow clicking noise against the floor. The goblin grasped Dipper wrist lightly with it's long spindly fingers, gently pulling him towards the same exit as the guard.

“This way sir” Dipper followed the goblins lead glancing over his shoulder at Mabel who sat on her throne again. Dipper walked behind the goblin, turning down at least three corridors before stopping. The goblin opened the door and ushered Dipper inside, Dipper cautiously poked his head inside. The room had two large shelves of books, a queen sized bed and a small table against the far corner of the wall. The whole room was lit with torches and maps of the twelve kingdoms hung on the stone walls. Dipper stepped inside and the door was slammed shut behind him. He spun around tugging at the door handle, the door was locked. 

 

Mabel rubbed her temples irritably, this was the last thing she needed right now. How on earth did he get here? This had to be another one of Bills tricks to get her goat and although she didn't want to admit it, it was starting to work. She'd been fighting Bill nail and tooth every waking moment, he sent his minions to do his dirty work. They attacked her castle the second her guard was dropped even slightly. She heard the bell being sounded from the courtyard, she jumped to her feet grabbing her sword that stood proudly against her throne. These attacks were getting more frequent, she was getting sick of it. 

Through the walls he could hear sounds of the battle, clashing swords and the various cries of the attackers and the defenders as each side clashed with an unholy amount of force. The ground shook beneath his feet causing Dipper to stumble into the book shelf, Dipper caught himself just as another rumble shook the castle itself. Dipper ran to the door yanking the handle, he beat his fists against the door which shook but didn't budge. Mabel was out there, what if she was in trouble? Their was a pang of fear that struck him hard, his breathing became frantic. He had to find Mabel they had to get out of this place and go home.

“And why do you think she'd want to do that pine tree?” Dippers blood froze as he turned to face Bill. The demon stood there in his human form who stared at Dipper skeptically. 

“What do you mean?” Dipper forced the hostility out of his voice, leaning against the wall causally. 

“I could tell you, but where's the fun in that?” Bill smirked his one good eye glowing slightly. Dipper ignored Bill's look and went back to the door instead. 

“I'm not going to indulge in your mind games now” The door rattled harshly as He tried to bash it in. He could tell Bill stood there watching him, shaking his head at Dippers efforts to escape the room.

“She doesn't want you here” Bill muttered under his breath. Dipper heard him though, he knew Bill was just trying to vex him. A bitter lump formed in his throat, because he knew Bill was right. 

“She wishes you never showed up, but you already know that” Bills smirk grew wider his lips spreading into thin lines. A poison shot through Dipper his face became red with rage his hands balled so tight that he drew blood from the palms of his hands. 

“BE QUIET!!” Dipper charged at Bill, every step fueled by his burning hate for the demon before him. Bill jumped out of the way causing Dipper to run straight into the table which toppled over with him. 

“Fine don't believe me you'll find out soon enough” Bill was enveloped in blue flames and vanished leaving Dipper alone to stew. Dipper was still shaking where he stood, his mind racing, blood boiling . Bill was trying to trick him, fill his head with lies so he'd stray from his objective. The door opened and a familiar green head poked out from the doorway.

“Miss..tress, M..Mabel would like to see you in her quarters.” Dipper said nothing as he left the room, his eyes darting to where Bill had once been. 

 

Mabel stared at the bruises on her arm, their were different hues ranging from blue to black and bright red. The cuts were gone, the only memory of them was the faint stinging sensation on her skin. Mabel's room was filled with lavish furniture, tapestries and various trophies which she had on her walls. Her favorite though was a large white tooth which she' removed from one of Bill's henchmen herself during a battle. Bill's minions attacked as often as they could. To Bill and his cronies this was a game but to her this was about survival. Like animals in the wild she fought for her life looking out for her and her alone. She buried her emotions keeping feelings close to her chest, there was no time for sentiment here. Mabel watched as the bruises faded, this world allowed her to do anything. There was a timid knock at the door, Mabel watched as her butler ushered Dipper inside and then bowing respectfully out the room. 

Dipper had so many questions forming on the tip of his tongue, but he went blank when he saw Mabel's face. She looked drained like she'd literally had the life torn from her. She walked towards him sluggishly all emotion wiped from her face. Dippers heart began to ache a little at this. What had Bill done to her? No what had he done to her? He pushed away the guilt that rose like a tidal wave in him. The air was fill with uncomfortable silence as the twins shared a knowing glance. Neither wanted to speak though, the air growing stale from the bitter quiet. Mabel advanced closing the gap between them, Dippers breath caught in his chest as his sister gently took a hold of his wrist. He waited for her to speak, to scream, to tell him he was no good. There was a sharp sting against the flesh of his palm, Dipper hissed pulling his hand back from Mabel. A bright red line bloomed against the pale skin of his hand, he glared at his sister. 

“What the hell!?” He burst out his cheeks turning as red as the dripping blood on his hand. He wanted an answer, but Mabel just gave him a small apologetic glance taking a step back her eyes surveying him. 

“I'm sorry I had to make sure you weren't....Never mind. What are you doing here?” There was an icy edge in her voice as she spoke, wiping the dagger on her skirt the blood barely showing on the dark fabric. Dipper deflated a little as the guilt resurfaced, making the voices of doubt ring inside his head.

“What I'm doing here!? What are you doing here!? And where even is here!?” Dipper words came out in a uncontrolled burst of exasperation. He was getting so tired of this now, he had to get Mabel away from this creepy place. She had to be under some sort of spell, it had to be Bill. 

“This is my world Dipper, I created it. Now I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?” Dipper blinked rapidly completely dumbstruck, as if someone had just slapped him hard across the face. Mabel made this place? Everything? The guards, the servants this castle? . No, he knew his sister, his sister would never make something as sin sinister looking as this. He shook the thoughts away bringing himself back to the present, the reason why he was here. 

“Mabel I'm here to save you” Dipper saw the expression on Mabel's face change from perpelxion to anger, her cheeks began to glow red and as her eyes lit up with rage. Dipper shuffled back a little, in that moment Dipper witnessed his sister completely melt away before his eyes. The walls behind him groaned in complaint as it began to crack, the floor shook in time with Dippers own pounding heart. 

“Do I look like I need to be rescued?” Mabel's voice was tainted with hostility, the walls parted further. Mabel felt her limbs tremble with energy drawn from every moment of betrayal and frustration settling just under her skin bubbling threatening to burst. 

“Mabel this is a trap, don't you see? Bill's trapped you here he....” Mabel tossed her brother hard against the wall, pinning him by pressing her dagger to his throat. A piece of the roof fell beside her but she didn't care, every fiber in her was filled with sudden aggression. 

Dipper swallowed, his Adam's apple sweeping over the cold steel pressed against his jugular. He was filled with panic as Mabel glared at him accusingly, Dipper could feel the back of his neck begin to moisten with sweat. 

“How do you know about Bill?” She hissed under her breath menacingly, pressing the blade deeper against her twin. 

“I..I..” Dippers tongue was made of led as the words weighed him down, he went cotton mouthed. He swallowed hard his heart thudding against Mabel's hand as she shoved him further into the wall. 

“H..he..came to me in the maze and I..made a d..deal with him....” Mabel struck him with brute force making stars dance in front of his eyes, he could taste the copper of his own blood as it filled his mouth. His eye throbbed from the blow the color red slowly turning into scarlet, his eye began to swell causing his eye to close. 

“YOU IDIOT, WHAT DID YOU PROMISE BILL!!?” She hollered directly into Dippers face a little spit going with it. She wanted to wring her brothers neck right now, if he'd been reckless enough to make a deal with the demon then everything could be ruined. 

“Maybe I could help with that” The demon called out. Dipper and Mabel turned to Bill with shock on their faces. Mabel hinged her jaw her veins throbbing as the blood flowed through them with fury. She restrained herself from charging the annoying yellow shape and ripping his eye from its socket with her nails. 

“See your highness, Pine tree and I made a deal that if he could save you by the end of three days, I'd leave your family alone forever but....” The ground shook and at first Dipper thought it was Mabel again but when he saw his sisters fearful expression he paled. Dipper looked out the window to see another castle rising a few feet away. 

“If he failed your entire kingdom would join your fate”Bill began to laugh loudly clutching his sides. Mabel heard the alarm being raised and the guards marching own the halls. Scream and shouts of panic and hysteria floated through the window, Mabel dashed to her sword arming her self. She grabbed Dipper by the wrist and ran out the door clutching her sword tightly to her side. Bill left in a column of blue flames as he watched the twins turn the corner running towards the commotion. 

Bill reappeared in the Fear-amid chuckling to himself gleefully, this was going better than he anticipated. Soon he'd have his revenge on those who killed him all those years ago, for no better reason than themselves. Bill didn't like to hold a grudge, but some times people must learn that there are consequences to your actions. He was going to teach the Pines family that, Bill mused to himself as he floated to his throne. He was done playing nice, now they would know the true extent of his wrath. He flexed his arm sending a bolt of lighting crashing into a nearby wall turning it to ashes instantly. 

Stan's eye fluttered open his mind fuzzy, black that's the first thing he saw an endless void of it. He turned to his left where a figure lay in the distance, it was still lifeless like a corpse. As Stan's head cleared a wave of memories hit him images pulsing through his min and flashing before his eyes. He focused on the figure the details becoming clearer, the figure was old with ashen grey hair and old torn clothes hugged his still figure. Stan got up unsteadily walking towards the figure, the closer he got the more Stan could see. Stan paused when he was a few feet away, there unconscious on he ground was Ford. Stan ran to him falling to his knees beside his brother, Stan gently shook Ford trying to make him wake up. Stan's heart skipped a beat as he felt Ford's neck waiting for a pulse, he felt a faint beat beneath the tips of his fingers. Stan let out a sigh of relief, he picked his brother up draping Ford's arm across his shoulders while his own arm wrapped around Fords chest. 

He heard murmurs behind him as dazed and confused people stumbled around trying to figure out where they were and how they got here. Stan knew how there was only one thing that could do this, he saw his nephew the King trying to calm the people. Even Stan knew that it was futile to pretend, this was a trap set by Bill the people had every right to be afraid. Every one from the village was here all the people he'd known for sixteen summers. He walked over to the people listening to his nephew try and stop panic. Behind Stan's nephew was their castle or what was left of it, the once proud structure was mostly rubble now. 

“Do not worry my people, I'm sure if we just calm down and think of a plan we'll all be fine.” His nephew began to drone on about unity and family, Stan rolled his eyes. Did he honestly think that a bunch of women and children who have never swung a weapon, to face unknown threats? What could possibly go wrong there? Beside him Ford murmured in something in his sleep but Stan couldn't tell what. He walked through the crowd ignoring the stares he looked like a complete wreck, his hair matted with dirt and dried blood on his stained and torn clothes. Ford looked even worse although his clothes were fairly clean his veins were still a dark violet that coursed though out his entire body. They looked like they'd been through hell and by the looks of this place Stan guessed they still were. He reached the stage his nephew the king watched shocked while the queen ran over to them inspecting Ford and him with worry in her eyes. Stan tried to give her an encouraging smile but he winced as a shooting pain went up his back. He could tell she what she was looking for, she questioned him silently. Stan's heart began to grow heavy as just shook his head, the queen took a step back her eyes beginning to water for her children. 

Stan turned his head away this was more than he could bare, he had a heavy feeling of guilt that settled on his shoulders making his knees go weak. His head snapped up as someone from the crowd screamed pointing to the far side of the crowd, just there were large eye ball with bat like wings. They flew towards them with incredible speed, Stan gently placed Ford down against the castle ruins. Stan tensed his aching joints getting ready for the imminent battle if he was going he was going down fighting. Before anyone could stop him he ran forward sprinting towards the demon eye bats. Sudden memories flashed before his eyes, he and Ford as children playing in the castle, teaching Mabel to walk, helping Dipper reach for his favorite book on the tallest shelf and him telling Ford and the kids some of his battles with dragons. He'd reached the bats now, the creatures had stopped surprised by the unexpected charge. Stan grabbed the closest one and threw it into the others, the beasts quickly recovered and began to swarm around him. Stan's limbs were frozen piece by piece his vision obscured by the creatures which surrounded him. He smiled grimly to himself, he never thought this is how it would end. The world shifted into darkness, Stan closed his eyes as he felt the cold grip of death take him gently in its hand.


	17. The battle part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much hear ache, the family must put aside their problems, and face the immanent threat.

He groaned involuntarily as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. The air was humid all around him making it slightly hard to breath. He sat up slowly the blood rushing around his head as he tried to make sense of things. Stan tried to recall the last hing he'd done, he'd been fighting Bills demons and losing. 'This must be the after life' Stan decided as he stretched. Oddly though they didn't click and he no longer felt the ache that had been in his muscles. His eyes had adjusted fully giving him a clear view of his surroundings. He was in a small circular room there was a wall to his right and a fireplace to his left and on the opposite side of the fireplace was a second bed. Stan could see Ford lying there his back turned to him, Stan's throat went dry. If this was he after life then both he and Ford were.....

“Oh good your up” A voice broke Stan's morbid thoughts, he turned to see Dipper entering the room with a small goblin like creature behind him. The small hunched thing set the tray down on a small table in the middle of the room. Dipper nodded to the creature smiling warmly.

“Thank you Gobsie I'll take it from here” The creature Gobsie bowed and left the room leaving him and Dipper alone. Stan had questions of course, but before he could ask Dipper put a bowl of steaming hot liquid on his lap. 

“Eat, you'll need your strength” Dipper walked over to Ford sitting on the edge of the bed. Dipper began to feed Ford who seemed half asleep, Stan turned his gaze down to his own bowl. He took a sip hesitantly, a mixture of flavors entered his mouth at once merging together and melting on his tongue. Stan began to eat greedily not even flinching when he burnt his mouth a few times, it was worth it. He hadn't eaten much except for some partly stale bread, to him this was miricale food. He scraped the sides of the silver bowl and licked the spoon clean. He sighed feeling the fantastic brew warm him up inside and fill his stomach. Dipper had finished feeding Ford and put the bowl back on the tray as well as Stan's. Dipper stood there waiting, Stan knew for what. 

“Where are we?” Was all he could manage before the words failed him. 

“We're in Mabel's kingdom, you arrived here yesterday. You and all the people were being attacked by some of Bills minions, but Mabel was able to chase them off. She healed you and Ford when we got back to the castle, your the first one to wake up...” Dipper gazed into the fireplace tucking his knees to his chin.

“You know..when we found you..you were stone...and...I...I thought....I thought we lost you” Dippers voice cracked a little his eyes beginning to moisten from tears. Stan put his hand on Dippers shoulder turning him around to face him. Stan could see the fear of loss in his great nephews eyes, Stan didn't blame him he was scared too. Dipper, Mabel, Ford...they were his family and he'd never want to lose them. He pulled Dipper into a tight hug, he felt Dipper hugging him back hard. 

“It will take a lot more than a bunch of flying eyeballs to get rid of me” Stan said, he heard Dipper chuckle softly. Dipper broke the hug and gave Stan a warm smile, Stan smiled back it had been a while. They'd all been through a lot the last week that he had almost forgotten what it was like just to smile. Stan looked at Dipper, the last thing they'd did before they had been separated was fight. Stan tried to keep the guilt from his voice as he spoke. 

“Dipper..look, I'm sorry...for...” Stan was pulled into another tight hug, Stan understood. He didn't need to apologize, he returned Dippers hug giving his nephew a firm pat on the back. The moment was broken by a loud moan on the other side of the room, the two watched as Ford rose from his bed. 

“Auggh my mouth tastes like nightmares” He grumbled stretching his arm above his head with a yawn. He paused when he saw Stan and Dipper staring at him blankly, For arched is eyebrows. Was he still sleeping? Was this an illusion, another trick? Ford backed up against the cold stone wall. Tensed ready to run, Bills illusions changed from nothing to dangerous in mere moments. He waited A second later he was knocked down by Dipper and Stan in a huge bear hug, the two were laughing and Ford laughed along. This was his family no doubt about it. He ruffled Dipper's hair like he used to when his nephew was a kid, Stan punched Ford in the arm slightly too hard making him wince. 

“If you ever pull a stunt like that again...” Stan warned Ford squeezing him, Ford swore he could hear something click. Ford held back tears of relief that were starting to rise in his eyes, he blinked rapidly. He thought he'd never see them again, that he'd fade from existence and he'd be forgotten. Dipper's smile faded as the hug broke, he suddenly seemed nervous. 

“There's some one who wants to see you” Dipper got of the bed a dreading what will happen next. There was so much damage could it be repaired? He knew this could get ugly but Dipper just wasn't sure how much. He led his grunkles to the library fearing the scene to come.

Mabel huffed in irritation stamping her foot lightly against the ground trying to keep calm, her parents however were not making it easy. After she and her soldiers had driven Bill's minions away she had taken everyone in. She gave them food and a place to sleep but her father insisted on making a plan, he wanted to hide from Bill and her mother agreed.   
“Aurora please....” That name made Mabel grind her teeth, that name meant nothing to her. He didn't get to call her that. He hadn't earned the right. 

“Mabel” Her father looked confused.

“What?” She spun around her face deadpan and her tone as hard as stone.

“My name is Mabel” It took all she had not to raise her voice.

“Fine Mabel. You cannot expect a village of simple people to fight an all powerful demon” Her father insisted, her mom nodded in silent agreement.

“You don't know that....” Mabel knew deep down they were all capable of doing amazing things, even her. 

“Look out there is dangerous but if we stay here we will all die. I've managed to hold off Bill for this long but I can't keep doing it forever.” Her father arched her eye brows at her skeptically. 

“How could you hold off this...Bill?” Mabel bristled her eyes narrowing into slits. 

“What do you mean. You think I can't handle a demon?” She ignored the silent cracking noise that started behind her. Her patience was running out.

“No but I mean threats are to be dealt by soldiers.....” Her father was knocked off balance as the ground began to shift. Her mother caught him as he stumbled backwards, they gave each other a worried glance. Mabel took deep breaths and the ground stilled, she stalked to the other side of the room and grabbed her sword. She shot her father a defiant glare, her blood hot and flowing fast through her veins. 

“I am a soldier” She unsheathed her sword and tossed a fruit that had been on her desk in the air, with one swift flick of her sword the apple was sliced clean in half landing at her feet. At that moment there was a knock at the door and Dipper, gurnkle Stan, and Grunkle Ford entered. Mabel grinned as she gave her brother a short hug she turned to Stan and Ford and smiled. Even though they lied she had forgiven them, if she had any hope of defeating Bill she had to put useless emotions like anger aside. She pulled them into a hug and had to swallow a cry of joy. She missed this, there had been moments where she longed for the warmth of a loved ones embrace. 

“I missed you guys” Ford and Stan hugged her back. 

“Mabel what's going on? Why are we here with Bill?” Ford asked, Mabel bit her lip and Dipper suddenly looked ashamed. 

“I...I may have made a deal with...Bill” Dipper confessed his face going bright red. Everyone except for Mabel and Stan looked shocked. Mabel took her brothers hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“I got arrogant I thought I could save Mabel and I risked everything to prove it. I shouldn't have put every one in danger.....I'm sorry” His dad stepped forward furious but Stan stretched his arm out to stop him.

“You'll have plenty time to be angry later but now lets just focus on defeating Bill and getting out of here.” Despite the uneasy feeling in his chest Stan kept a straight face. It was time to face their demons. Literally. 

“You can't really expect us to fight something as powerful as this Bill Cipher?” The King was going blood red now but the Queen stilled him by holding his shoulder tightly. The King looked over his shoulder took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. 

“No but if we work together we can. I know Bill and he has a weakness” Ford took out a scroll and put it on the desk. Everyone gathered around the table. Stan eyed the scroll suspiciously, he'd seen it before years back in Fords study. He rolled it out swiftly revealing a picture of Bill in a circle surrounded by symbols. It was faded in some places and odd stains covered it. 

“Its a mystic human energy circle, each symbol represents a person in the kingdom. With this circle we can defeat Bill” He took a quill from the ink well and circled their symbols. The candle light flickered as a triangular shadow moved across the wall. No one noticed. 

“Grunkle Ford how do you know about this?” Dipper arched his eyebrow at him questioningly. 

“I.....” Ford slumped forward and fell to the floor, Stan was at his brothers side in seconds. He shook hid brother in a fruitless effort to wake him up. He stirred rising slowly, his movements were smooth and phantom like. His eyes opened reveling large yellow eyes with slitted pupils, he grinned, a wide maniacal grin. The candles flickered, making the shadows dance from wall to wall. 

“Maybe I could help explain,right sixer?” Bills voice mixed with Ford, making a chilling sound, that made your blood run cold. Mabel raised her sword and stood in front of her parents.

“Hello, Pine tree, shooting star, Fez....Your majesties I don't think we've been properly introduced. The names Bill Cipher, dream demon and King of the nightmare realm.” Ford bowed dramatically flashing them a toothy smile. Behind him invisible to every one else, (except Bill), was Ford. Ford tried to reach his body his spectral form floating through the air uselessly. Bill glanced at him his smile turning into a smirk, Ford began to mutter a mantra. Bill scowled knowing he didn't have much time until Ford regained control. Ford cleared his throat before he spoke, his glowing eye darting from person to person as he paced slowly around the room.

“You see Ford being the sweet, kind, gullible fool that he is, tried to make it things right, by making a deal with me. I can go in and out of Sixer's mind as I please.” Mabel grabbed the ink well on the desk, and chucked it directly at Ford's head. Ford caught the inkwell and crushed it, the ink slipping between his fingers staining his hand. He took out a knife hidden in Ford's back pocket, and held it to Ford's throat, just as Mabel tried to advance towards him. 

“Uh uh princess, your time will come...” He conjured a hourglass with a flick of his wrist and with a small twitch of his finger floated the hourglass onto the table behind them. The hourglass flipped it's self over the multi colored glass pouring into the bottom slowly. 

“You have twelve hours one for each finger-he wiggled Ford's fingers in front of him for emphasis- when the sand runs out I'll be on the battle field waiting.” Mabel tried to stop Bill as he ran across the room throwing himself out the window. She reached the window sill and peered down, there was no sign of Ford. Mabel felt her chest constrict, she'd just gotten her family back. She looked over her shoulder at her family who all mirrored the same look of sudden panic. Mabel forced her self to breath the oxegen ablaze in her lungs. 

“Guards!!” Two of her loyal skeleton guards came in, they saluted and waited for Mabel to give them the command. 

“Double the watch I want guards at every conceivable entrance of this castle!” The guards nodded at her and left. Mabel knew that the effort was futile, but maybe it might make her family feel safer. She turned to her family assuming a position of command, inside she was afraid, not of Bill. She was afraid of losing her family. It was not going to happen today. She spoke with all the authority and courage she could gather, hoping to give her family confidence in this difficult situation. 

“You heard the demon. We've got twelve hours. Stan your in charge of preparing the villagers to fight-her father was about to object, but she stopped him- Father with all do respect, we're going to need all the help we can get. Father you and Dipper will make the battle plans while me and Mother over see the preparations for battle.-She strode to the door way and made a dramatic pose, her family grinned at her theatrics-Lets go, and show that demon who he's dealing with! Pines! Pines!” Each person chanted as they left the room. 

In the Fear-a-mid Bill and his Hench-mainiacs prepared as well, sharpening their numerous claws and teeth. Bill himself sat on his throne tossing a blue flame from one hand to the other absent mindedly. Up above him was a cage, suspended by a chain hanging from the ceiling. Ford watched helplessly from the bars of his cage, as these creatures of utter hell got ready to destroy his family. He had tried to protest against Bill using his mind with out his permission. Bill merely stated that Ford had long ago promised to let Bill into his mind whenever he pleased. Ford wondered if there was any of the old Bill at all.

“Do you remember Sixer?- (Ford cursed himself for forgetting that Bill could hear his thoughts)- when we were kids and you tried to do magic for the first time?” Ford could still see it, the memory was as clear as day. He had only been twelve at the time and while Bills powers got stronger, Ford had still been to timid to use his. 

“Of course you told me...Magic is like a animal either you tame it or it claims you.” Ford stopped when he realized Bill was saying it a long with him. Ford smiled, maybe there was some of the Bill he once knew. He never told his family about his deal with Bill, and now it was far too late. He had regrets that fell upon his shoulders and weighed him down dragging him down into the icy waters of sorrow. He should have thought it through, making a deal with Bill. How could he have been so naive, not to see that? Bill had pulled the wool well and firmly over his eyes. He had to find a way out of this cage and find a way to stop Bill. 

“Good luck with that Sixer” Bill said condescendingly, Ford muttered a curse under his breath, that made a nearby demon cringe. Bill however was unfazed by his crudity, and focused once again on the blue flame in his hand. Ford slumped against the bars of the cage, it was all up to them now.

 

Dipper stood clad in heavy Armour he put on a brave face, putting on this Armour was like adopting a new persona. He felt much braver than he actually felt, behind him stood the villagers armed to the teeth, but all nervous. They had Mabel's army around them as well as Mabel herself and his father taking the lead. Stan was next to him, Stan's face shone with the past glories and horrors of battle. In the dim light Dipper could see faint faded scars he'd never noticed before. The largest trailed over one eye down to his chin, it was little more than a sliver of slightly pink skin. Stan wore each scar like a trophy of pride. Dipper silently wished for the confidence that Stan had, his eyes drifted over to the red haired girl beside him. 

His father had insisted on keeping the ladies in the village out of the fight, but Mabel argued that beside needing the extra help, girls could do the same that any man could. You only had to take one glance at the village woman's stance to know Mabel was right. Although they seemed nervous, they also had a air of will. The air was still and one could hear the tiny sound of the last grain of sand in the hourglass hitting the pile of sand bellow it. Mabel held up the hourglass, in the distance a trumpet was sound. It was shrill and unnatural but we were undaunted. Stan nudged me in the ribs with a smirk stretching across his face. 

“You ready?” He asked, even though I knew it wasn't a question. 

“As I'll ever be” We charged forward the screams of battle filling the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had to split thee chapter again I over estimate how much I write. Any way I'm not going to say the next chapter is the last, because I am not sure. 
> 
> Post more soon (Hopefully)


	18. THE FINAL BATTLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion

The void was ringing with the noise of the bloody battle between Mabel's kingdom and Bill's minions, blood stained the ground beneath their feet. The sound of metal clashing against flesh, and the howls of the damned, was all you could hear. The minions were relentless and merciless vicious killers, Mabel was head to head with one. The thing was ten feet tall towering above her, covered in rough green skin, it had a large lower jaw from which a two large fangs protruded, it also had to large black eyes with glowing numbers which were in opposite directions. The creature swiped with remarkably quick speed, trying to sink its claws into her. Mabel opened a hole under the monsters feet causing it to howl in alarm as it fell in. Mabel left the green monster going to back up a villager with one of Bill's minions. 

It was a pair of teeth with legs and arms, a rather disturbing sight. It grabbed the villagers leg biting down with its giant teeth, the villager screamed. Mabel moved the ground forcing the minion back, she grabbed the villager supporting his weight. She moved away from the action lying him down, the boy was older than her eighteen or more with straight black hair. She examined the wound, the blood was leaking like a broken dam, she put a hand on the wound. The boy cried out in pain, Mabel made eye contact with him as she tried to heal his leg. 

“Hey, Look at me. What's your name?” Mabel tried to keep the poor things mind of the no doubt searing pain. 

“R..Robbie..Valintino” He grunted his body convulsing. Mabel finished, the wound completely gone, Robbie sat up, and after a confirmation nod from Mabel charged back into the fight. Mabel got up and went to the fight as well amongst the fury of the commotion she spied her brother, Stan and Wendy fighting Bill's minion. It was a huge grey beast with no face it reminded Mabel of a grotesque labotamy project, like a charred loaf of bread with the arms and legs of a animal. Like most of Bills henchman it was unsettling, it was huge though as tall as her castle. Mabel charged to wards it, the creature was too focused on her family to notice her.

Ford watched the battle from the window of the Fear-a-mid, as the battle began, Bill's castle had floated closer. Ford could see it all unfolding from the bars of the cage, he'd tried to use his powers but the cage blocked his powers. Ford's eyes wandered down to Bill who watched through the all seeing eye. Ford couldn't think or else the demon would read his mind. His stomach clenched when he thought of his family against those monstrosities. He searched his pockets pulling out a small knife, maybe....He felt a jolt of energy tear through him making him double over in pain.

“Don't even think about it Sixer....”Bill warned him. Ford sat against the bars, he could smell his burnt flesh, but he didn't look. He'd been tortured since he got here, whether it was physical, or mental.

“Keep watching Sixer, remember whose fault this is” Ford didn't want to see, but another jolt from Bill forced his eyes open, to take in the scene before him. He watched as the villagers fought with every once of determination, actually driving the monsters back. He smirked, Bill saw it and used his magic to make his Hench-maniacs stronger. Ford heard a shriek of terror, his fault, Bill was right, it was all, his fault.

“Bill stop this, I'll give you anything!” Even as he said the words he knew it was futile. Bill acted like he didn't hear him, the shrieks grew in intensity. Ford gritted his teeth every scream tore through him with remorseful guilt. He was useless, all he could do was watch, and hope. 

Dipper swung his sword striking the beast hard in the leg, sweat dripped from his brow running down his face. His mouth tasted like the salt of his sweat and the copper of his blood. He didn't pause, blow after blow, he swung his sword putting more force into each swing. The creature bellowed and backed up, Dipper kept going, his lungs were burning and his muscles screamed for him to stop. He plunged his sword into the creatures hand, it let out a unearthly screech as it brought it's other hand down to flatten him. Dipper stared up at the oncoming threat, his muscles locked into place freezing him to the spot. He couldn't move his body had surrendered, he waited for the crushing blow.

“Dipper!” Wendy ran and tackled Dipper out of the way just as the hand slammed to the ground. The two rolled away from the creature, who had turned its attention to its other attackers. The red head had landed on Dipper staring into his eyes, Wendy watched Dippers eyes close. She began to panic, she shook him and yelled, but he didn't stir. Wendy put her ear against his chest hearing his heart beating strongly, she looked don at her hands. They were red with blood, his blood. Her breath was stolen as she gazed at Dippers face, he coughed and sputtered blood dripping from his mouth. Wendy looked around desperately for some one to help, she saw Stan coming over. She had a sudden flood of relief, she loved Dipper and didn't want him to go. Wendy never thought she'd fall for a boy like Dipper, especially not after Robbie, but it had been Dipper who pointed out she'd deserved better. 

“What happened?” He asked glancing down at his nephew, Wendy shrugged. She knew they had to find Mabel, she was the only one who could heal him. Stan scooped Dipped in his arms, he and Wendy ran head first into the chaos to find Mabel. 

Mabel finished off the eye bat that had frozen someone solid, she turned to the poor villager. She recognized him one of Wendy's brothers, she's often seen him when she went to see Wendy as she worked. Mabel was about to unfreeze him when she heard her name being called. She turned around and her heart stopped when she saw her brother. She went to Dipper silently telling herself to get to Wendy's brother after. She helped Stan lie her Dipper down, she heard a low moan of pain from the back of his throat. She tried to concentrate on healing him, she put her hands on her brothers chest. The moans of pain got a little louder, Mabel kept pushing. She could feel the exhaustion the pain of every muscle, she gritted her teeth and kept going. Dipper went limp and Mabel struggled to keep up right, Dipper had pushed himself too much. It had taken its toll, Mabel gathered up energy from the void filling her lungs with renewed strength. 

“Some one will have to stay here and watch Dipper” Wendy nodded, while Stan and Mabel ran off in the direction of the fear-a-mid. The two cut their way through the discord of the battle field. Mabel sliced into a passing eye bat avoiding the remains that rained down. She kept in sync with her grunkle as they got closer weary, but still standing, they were going to show Bill that he messed with the WRONG family. The two stood just by the door of the Fera-A-Mid, Mabel pushed the air from beneath her feet launching her into the air. She did an aerial somersault before landing by the entrance

Stan looked up at the Fear-a-mid's triangular door, he could only hope his brother was alright. Their was a sudden scream from within the temple, it was Ford. Stan's heart constricted he could hardly breathe, it was like something was squeezing the air from his lungs. He grabbed hold of a nearby eye bat, the creature squealed in surprise as Stan pulled it down to him. He stood on the bat and used its wings to steer it upward. He jumped off and landed beside Mabel. 'Hang on Ford' Stan thought to himself.

Ford whimpered against the bars of his cage, the air smelled of burnt flesh, his flesh. He tried to breath steadily focusing his mind on something other than the pain. His hands were in the worst condition, singed, charred skin mixed with hideous open wounds flowing with blood. He could hear Bill chuckle from where he stood, he was enjoying this. The demon had been torturing him for fun this entire time, physically and mentally. Ford could hardly keep his eyes open, but he forced himself to stay awake, he would not let Bill see he was getting the better of him. There was a heavy banging at the door and Ford sat up wincing. The door moaned under the pressure and shifted as it was subjected to a heavy amount of force. The door fell over revealing Stan and Mabel, swords drawn, ready to fight. Bill turned red his eye going black with a white pupil, Bill grew splitting into three levels each hovering over another, each level had sharp yellow teeth and black slimy tongues, as well as two new arms. Mabel and Stan seemed undaunted as they charged forward, Bill roared and ran toward them, knocking Fords cage as he did. Ford tumbled back wards letting out a low hiss of pain, as his tender skin hit the walls of his prison. 

Stan buried his sword into the demons leg, ducking when Bill swiped at him in fury. Mabel struck the other leg, enraging the demon more, she evaporated as Bill struck and reappeared in a new place. The demon let out an aggravated growl as he changed his form . Stan watched as the giant demon shrank down to size, his size. The demon now stood between Mabel and Stan in his human form. Bill flashed Stan a smirk, drawing out a sword, he pounced on Stan. Stan parred his blow in the last second his reflexes kicking in. Mabel attacked Bill from behind, the demon jumped out the way causing Mabel to run right into her grunkle. The two stumbled and fell on the ground, Bill floated in mid air laughing like a maniac, tears streaming from his good eye. He pointed at the two and a blue cage began to rise around them.

Mabel was quick and squeezed through the closing walls just as they sealed shut. Bill's smile faded turning into annoyance, he landed drawing his sword again. Mabel drew her own sword which she had been able to keep a hold of, she lunged forward putting as much energy as she could behind her blows. 

Bill deflected each thrust as though he we're playing an uncoordinated child, grinning smugly as Mabel attacked. Bill kicked out hitting Mabel in the stomach, she stumbled back doubled over. Bill kicked her again before she could recover, causing her head to snap backwards sharply as his shoe connected with her face. 

Mabel's sword was thrown to the side, the metal making a loud clang as it hit the ground. She clutched her nose blood seeping through her fingers. Her head spun wildly as she tried to stand, only to fall down again. Bill put the the edge of his blade to Mabel's throat pressing into the skin. 

“Times up, your majesty” Bill prepared for the final blow raising the sword high above his head. His eyes glowed gold with pure satisfaction he was about to get his long awaited revenge. He swung the sword down his hands causing the blade to light with his own demonic blue flame. 

“NO!” Stan and Ford screamed in unison as they watched Bill about to kill their niece. There was a white light that filled the whole fear-a-mid shaking the walls, then bliss.

Outside Dipper had come to jumping to his feet, his mind was hazy, the pieces slowly fell back into place. He ignored Wendy as she ran after him, Dipper ran towards the fear-a-mid, he had to help his family. A sickening feeling came over him, something was wrong, he knew it. He had to be there, he told himself running as fast as his feet could go. He looked up at Bill's floating palace where his family was, he ducked through the people, who took no notice of him. Their was an ear splitting noise that made everyone pause, a wave of energy shot out of the fear-a-mid and shot out into the void. No one made a move, Dipper was unable to move just watch. 

Mabel closed the dome of light around them shutting out everything else. The walls were purple and seemed to move around them, Mabel could hear her heart and rapid breathing. She held the hilt of the sword her hands locked firmly around Bill's , Bill glared at her. He pushed her back trying to loosen her grip on the sword, Mabel shot a ball of energy at Bill making the demon exclaim in surprise. Mabel noticed the demon clutch at the hole in his chest, golden blood dripping from the open wound. Mabel gripped the sword tighter as she advanced slowly to her opponent. The wound in Bills chest closed, Mabel waited for him to attack but he didn't. She heard a odd noise coming from the demon, it took a moment for her to realize he was laughing. Mabel raised her sword in defense, she knew when he laughed it was never good, but there was something different to his laugh now. It was soulful, each exhalation was laced with bitterness. 

Bill tilted his head up, becoming eye level with Mabel's sword, he let out a dry chuckle placing his forhead against the tip of the sword. The cruel irony was like a heavy blow to him, his chuckles turned into slow heavy sobs. He looked up again at the girl, she hadn't realized it yet, she was so much like her uncle. Bold and strong, magic running through them. The tears fell from his lashes and leaked from under his eye patch, each tear another pent up emotion. For years he'd stolen, lied and slaughtered, all to get his way, to get his revenge. For what?

 

“Go ahead. Kill me” Bill muttered his throat catching making his voice crack. Mabel stood still staring at the demon. 

“Kill me like your uncles did. I know what I'm worth” Those words stung Mabel worse than any wound from weapon. In this moment Bill was gone. The arrogant demon had seemed to melt, now there was an innocent person, his emotions laid in front of her. Mabel saw someone who the world had hurt, who had been betrayed by those he cared about most. Mabel let the sword fall, unable to hold it any longer. The sound was swallowed by the silence. Soon the only noise was that of Bills soft cries, Mabel fell to her knees in front of him. 

Bill looked up confused, he'd been waiting for the sweet relief of the blade. Instead he was pulled into a tight hug by Mabel, Bill inhaled sharply. He felt Mabel's shake as she cried into his shoulder. Bills arms remained limply at his sides, he was surprised, the tears had stopped for the moment. The demon could hardly remember the last time he'd been embraced. Mabel seized crying for a moment to speak, she whispered into Bill's ear, her cheek sticky and hot with tears. 

“You matter” She said pulling Bill back into the hug, Bill's eyes filled with water which cascaded down his cheeks. All the walls and barriers he'd built to cover up his vulnerability crumbling to dust. Bill wrapped his arms around Mabel, all those memories of hurt seemed to wash away. The void itself began to fade away. 

Mabel broke the hug and cupped the demons streaked cheeks in her hands, Bill stared at her with his golden eye. 

“Come with us. I 'll keep you safe, I promise it will be different this time.” Bill just shook his head removing her hands. The void continued to crack and fall apart around them, but neither of them 

“No, shooting star. I'm afraid even you can't do that” He was grave, Bill had learned the hard way not to trust others. Even if he trusted Mabel, there'd be no guarantee she could protect him from other people.

“Bill everything is different now, people are more accepting of magic now. You can stay with us, what are you afraid of?” Even as she said it, Mabel knew the answer, Bill was afraid of getting hurt again. 

“Even if you could, I would never be able to stay. I belong in the mind-scape, I'd need a touch stone, an object with which I could use to access the material plane”He sighed, his gaze falling to his lap.

“Could that object be living?” Mabel inquired innocently. Bill raised his eye brows but nodded, curious to see where she was going with this. 

“Then how about me?” Bill gaped at her suggestion.

“W..what?”He stuttered in surprise.

“ I can be your touch stone” Mabel puffed out her chest proudly.

“Being a touch stone is an incredible responsibility, it won't be easy” Bill had heard of people becoming touch stones by other demons, the demons abused their touch stones until they died. The demon would then move on to find another willing victim to use. 

“If this is meant to scare me forget it, I will still do it” Bill could tell she was serious.

“You'd do this for me?” Bill breathed.

“Your still my family Bill, and I don't care what any one else says” Mabel smiled warmly. A piece of the void crumbled and fell, the two heard a shriek, Bill and Mabel exchanged a look of panic.  
“If we do this, we must do it now!” Bill said, once the void was gone Bill would be trapped in the mind scape again. Mabel nodded firmly her lips pressed into a thin line, mentally preparing herself to become Bill's touch stone. 

 

Stan and Ford gave each other a confused look as the world crumbled, the fear-a-mid had crumbled in on itself the only thing visible amongst the remains was Mabel's bubble. Stan held his nephew back as he tried to get to Mabel, the boy struggled against his uncle trying to get to his sister. Beside the two Ford watched in amazement and fear, he'd hoped that the powers in his family stopped with him. 

After Shermie's son was found to have no magic, Ford had thought that the line of magic had ended. It had only skipped a generation though and gone straight to his niece. Dipper showed no signs of powers, but Mabel had. Ford had always foolishly thought that those things had been a side effect of her curse, but now he knew. The shield Mabel had over her and Bill was one of the most powerful spells, it took wizards years to do it. Yet it was nothing to Mabel, she'd summoned it as easy as it was to summon a common spell. 

The void soon disappeared altogether taking with it the hench-maniacs and Mabel and Bill's castles with it. The villagers, the king and queen, Stan, Ford and Dipper were all standing in an open field. All staring at the bubble which was vanishing before their eyes, Mabel stood up first smiling. 

Stan, Dipper and Ford ran towards her but stopped when they saw Bill. The three men drew their weapons in anticipation for a fight. Mabel quickly stood between them, her face paling a little.

“NO WAIT!” She yelled holding her hands out in front of her. Ford saw the palms of her hands and let out a small gasp. Burned into Mabel's hand was Bill's symbol, Ford stiffened. 

“Mabel what is that?” Ford stared at Mabel's hands, he knew what it was, he didn't want to believe it. 

“She's my touch stone”Bill spoke after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Ford went red in the face, running at Bill arms outstretched. Bill held Ford by his wrists trying to keep Ford's hands off his neck. The villagers went crazy cheering Ford on as he attacked their tormentor. Stan and Dipper watched unsure of what to do. 

Mabel ran between them using her powers to push them apart, she held Ford's hands keeping him a good distance from Bill. 

“Stop great uncle Ford!IT WAS MY IDEA!” She yelled, everyone went silent.

“W..what?” Ford stuttered his jaw dropping. 

“I'm the one offered to be Bill's touch stone” Mabel could see that no one but Ford knew what she was talking about. She didn't care though, this wasn't their business anyway.

“Why?”Mabel had never seen Ford so afraid, he was like Bill, scared of being hurt. 

“Bill is still my family..... and yours. I wanted to make things right between you....” Mabel's voice was soft but her words, spoke volumes. Bill and Ford scanned each other, Bill's eyes darted between Ford and his twin who stood behind him. Bill was uncomfortable, he hadn't been in a crowd this big since...since his execution. The one they never stopped, Bill kept his voice steady, giving them a cold glare.

“We can still be a family” Mabel implored her uncles to understand, she knew Bill was willing to forgive. The only question was, were they? 

“I want to know one thing” His glare melted into a wide eyed stare, you could see it the heart break written on hi face, as he faced he twins.

“Why?” The word summoned all the questions that had buried Bill in an emotional hell. All this time he thought he'd wanted revenge, but all he really wanted, all he really needed, was to know the truth. 

Ford's mind went blank invisible hands grasping for a explanation that just wasn't there. Stan walked forward, placing his hand on Ford's shoulder as he spoke.

“Our parents, always feared that Ford would become dangerous. We all knew that he didn't have proper control of his powers at the time.....That night after...you know...I...I told my parents what happened. We heard the commotion on the streets, I was about to go and help you, but...My parents ordered me not to, I fought with them, I told them it wasn't right....They....They told me that we were better off without you, that if it wasn't you, then they'd kill Ford. I froze, I let them get to me, so when I went to the stake, I stopped Ford. I didn't want to lose my brother, but that day I lost you both.” Stan looked both his brothers in the eye ashamed. 

Ford felt the same, he and Stan had never been the same since the day of Bill's execution. 'Mabel was right' Ford thought. 'It's time to make amends'.

Stan took a step towards Bill and Mabel, Mabel stepped out of the way giving her uncles a clear view of Bill. Bill's one eye was still slightly red from earlier, and even though he looked confident his hands trembled at his sides. 

“Bill I'm..we're sorry. We can't undo our past, but...maybe we could start over?” Stan offered out his hand and so did Ford. A soft breeze blew through the field shaking the grass, Bill just stared at them. Bill took their hands and pulled them both into a hug, which they returned, Bill smiled to himself, this was what he needed. Mabel ran forward and added to the hug, Dipper edged forward nervously but joined them. The Pines family was once again complete. 

The villagers, The king and Queen, Stan, Ford, Bill, and Mabel all went back to the kingdom. Their was a lot to be done, but now whatever challenges lay ahead they would all face it together, as a family. 

 

THE END?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I can't believe it the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I have other works in if you enjoyed this. I might make a sequel, but that depends on if you guys want it. Anyway I'd like to thank all of you guys for your kudos and comments and being so patient with me. 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL!!!!!


End file.
